


Ignorance

by ZephireBleue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony a perdu son cœur, son réacteur Ark. Loki n'a plus toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. L'un déprime et l'autre débarque en fanfare depuis le royaume des dieux. Seules les Nornes savent comment finira cette histoire, et elles en ricanent d'avance... Slash IronFrost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Souhait raté

 

Ignorance

Chapitre 1 : souhait raté  
  
Tony contemplait la vue de New-York depuis sa terrasse, sans vraiment voir la ville. Même en pleine nuit, l'agitation était constante. Les néons faisaient briller la ville de mille couleurs luminescentes, le bruit des voitures, des gens et la musique sortant des diverses boutiques ajoutaient au chaos ambiant, bref la fourmillèrent géante qu'était New-York ne s'arrêtait jamais.  
  
La ville était bruyante et vivante, comme toujours.  
  
Et Pepper et lui avaient rompu.  
  
Tony faisait tourner cette phrase dans sa tête tout comme les glaçons dans son verre de Scotch.  
  
Lui et Pepper avaient rompu.  
  
Pepper et lui.  
  
Rompu.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à digérer cette simple phrase.  
  
Ce n'était pas comme si la chose avait été imprévisible ni même comme s'il avait tenté de l'empêcher. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que rien n'allait plus entre eux. Oh ! Ils s'entendaient bien, riaient ensemble, passaient d'excellent dîner et, en sommes, se comportaient comme les meilleurs amis du monde !  
  
Et c'était bien là le problème. Avant même d'avoir rompu, ils n'étaient déjà plus un couple. Pour être plus précis, ils n'arrivaient plus à être un couple. Les rares fois où ils avaient tenté, ça avait été un désastre, comme la fois où ils étaient allé à un gala de charité ensemble, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Chacun avait fini par chercher le prochain partenaire de l'autre, avant de s'apercevoir des regards gênés autour d'eux. Et ne parlons même pas de la tentative ratée de réconciliation au lit... Cela avait été très embarrassant pour les deux, et ça c'était finit en soirée pop-corn devant "Le seigneur des anneaux".  
  
Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer ?  
  
Un simple coup d'œil à son torse répondait au plus gros de la question. Plus de lumière bleue scintillante, plus de métal froid, plus de verroterie au milieu de sa cage thoracique. Juste sa peau mate et lisse.  
  
Il n'était plus Iron man...  
  
Bien sur, il avait encore les armures. Il lui avait à peine fallu quelques jours et égratigner son compte en banque pour adapter ses armures, chacune ayant son propre réacteur intégré maintenant, mais... Il n'était plus Iron man. Il était le conducteur de ces exosquelettes ultra-perfectionnés. Juste ça. Rhodey pourrait parfaitement prendre sa place - excepté qu'il avait mis de sévère restriction d'utilisation à ses armures qui pouvait se résumer à : lui et lui seul sinon boum.  
  
Il n'était plus Iron man.  
  
Pepper Potts était l'assistante d'Iron man.  
  
Lui et Pepper avaient rompu.  
  
Pepper avait mis trop de temps et d'énergie pour s'adapter au super-héros, trop d'elle-même, trop de concession, trop pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Et il n'était plus un super-héros. Tout juste l'homme qui dirigeait le héros.  
  
Il aurait aimé ressentir quelque chose maintenant qu'il réalisait pourquoi tout avait changé ! Mais rien. Ni colère, ni tristesse, ni rage, ni déprime, pas même de l'amertume ou, au minimum, de la vexation - il était un playboy ! - juste rien...  
  
Qu'était-il maintenant ? Il avait été le fils d'Howard Stark, le marchand de mort, Iron man, le super-héros, puis avait fini comme Avenger. Et maintenant ? Être un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope, était l'héritage de son père. Mais lui ? Le constructeur d'Iron man ? Ça faisait un peu trop... Second rang pour lui.  
  
Le verre tournoya dans sa main et Tony bu une gorgée de l'alcool, puis deux, et finalement vida le verre. Tony soupira en regardant la vie s'activer sous lui, sans lui. De gros nuages noirs couvrirent le ciel, respectant son humeur. Le vent se mit à souffler, s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque avoir l'impression de voler, sans son armure, sans artifice. Il aurait presque souhaité un signe, comme celui qui l'avait fait enfermer en Afghanistan - mais en moins pire - ou celui qui les avait transformés en Avengers, n'importe quoi qui lui fasse dire que lui seul pouvait accomplir quelque chose ! Lui et personne d'autre...  
  
Un grondement soudain dans le ciel lui fit lever les yeux. Tony regretta aussitôt son souhait et maudit les dieux d'exister et de vouloir le faire savoir après des années de silence. Ils leur avaient fichu une paix royale pendant des siècles, et maintenant il venait sonner à la porte tous les quatre matins ! Saleté d'extraterrestre...  
  
Là, juste au-dessus de sa tour, un tourbillon de nuage annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'Ases en vadrouilles. Ases qui vinrent atterrir sur l'héliport de sa tour sans même lui demander la permission, leurs silhouettes se détachant dans la lumière de la terrasse.  
  
\- Je vous hais ! Je vous déteste ! Je ... cria la forme la plus élancée avant de s'enfuir au milieu de sa phrase.  
  
\- Mon frère attend ! appela Thor en voulant le suivre, mais il se refit aspirer aussi sec par le Bifrost.  
  
Tony observa Thor faire le yoyo avec le firmament, avant de poser son regard sur les vitres de son salon. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait encore préparé ? Et pourquoi un dieu chaotique, très mal disposé envers l'humanité en général, venait de débarquer chez lui ? Il savait que Odin était vieux, mais il ne le pensait pas gâteux. Encore que... Il fallait se méfier des borgnes, ils avaient parfois des idées bizarres, du genre rassembler un groupe de monstre de foire et en faire une équipe de super-héros ! Ou encore enfermer un gros monstre vert indestructible et toujours de mauvais poil au milieu d'une foule d'humain fragile dans un engin volant plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus de la mer, voir de la terre.  
  
Le dicton disait : la curiosité tue le chat (1). À l'instant, ne manquait à Tony que la crème sur les moustaches pour faire de lui un chat fort acceptable et totalement inconscient du danger.  
  
Le milliardaire entra à pas feutré dans son salon plongé dans le noir. Il posa son verre sur la première surface plane à portée de main.  
  
\- Rodolphe ? appela Tony à tout hasard.  
  
Un vague gémissement douloureux lui répondit. Tony frissonna violemment et alla se coller le dos au mur le plus proche. Imprudent mais pas suicidaire non plus !  
  
\- Jarvis, allume lentement les lumières et prépare le Mark XLII.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Tony balaya la pièce des yeux tandis que la lumière augmentait progressivement. Il se figea en voyant la silhouette de l'un des criminels les plus connus de la Terre. Par précaution, il appela les mains de l'armure qui vinrent aussitôt épouser ses poings.  
  
\- Tu fais un geste de travers la diva et je t'atomise, prévint Tony.  
  
Loki eut une réaction tout sauf "normal" à cette menace, connaissant le personnage. Il griffa la porte de l'ascenseur avec des yeux effrayés avant de courir vers l'autre porte à sa disposition. Elle menait à l'escalier d'urgence, mais Loki s'acharna sur la poignée sans réussir à l'ouvrir avant de s'effondrer au sol, en gémissant la tête entre les mains.  
  
Perplexe, Tony s'approcha du dieu avec prudence.  
  
\- Puis-je vous recommander la plus grande prudence Monsieur ? Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit du dieu du mensonge, du mal et du chaos.  
\- Heureusement que tu es là Jarvis, sans toi j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de Noël.  
\- C'est toujours un plaisir Monsieur.  
  
Tony n'aurait pu le jurer, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu une intonation sarcastique dans la voix dans son IA. Malgré tout, il écouta ses conseils et garda les mains levées, prêtes à lancer la décharge d'énergie de réserve intégrée à ses gants.  
  
Mais contre toute attente, le dieu ne semblait pas décidé à lui sauter à la gorge pour l'instant, et aucun bâton bleu ne traînait dans le coin. La situation commençait même à devenir gênante, lui en position menaçante et le dieu gémissant à ses pieds. On aurait pu croire que c'était lui le méchant !  
  
\- Hey tête de bouc, tu nous fais quoi là ?  
  
Loki tourna son visage vers le milliardaire, et ce dernier ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant son visage tordu de détresse. Loki ouvrit la bouche deux-trois fois, comme dans un essai de parole avant d'abandonner et de gémir à nouveau.  
  
Tony baissa les mains avec précaution - Dieu du mensonge Tony, garde-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! - et s'approcha davantage du dieu maléfique. Loki paniqua aussitôt et se leva pour s'acharner à nouveau sur la poignée.  
  
Tony le regarda faire intriguer, avant de tendre la main, geste qui tétanisa de peur le Jotun, et de tourner le bouton de porte. La porte s'ouvrit sous la faible poussée. Loki se mit à rougir, puis son visage se froissa à nouveau et il se précipita dans la cage d'escalier.  
  
\- Jarvis, ouvre la porte de l'étage inférieur et allume les lumières du couloir, ordonna Tony en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.  
  
La cabine lui fit descendre l'étage pendant qu'il enlevait les morceaux de son armure. Si Loki ne savait plus ouvrir une porte, il ne voyait pas bien comment il pouvait sérieusement, et surtout volontairement, le blesser.  
  
Tony découvrit le dieu planté au milieu du couloir. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pendant que le milliardaire le contournait. Son regard était vide, comme éteint. Tony passa sa main devant son visage, mais rien ne bougea. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans ce corps. Il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, demanda à Jarvis de mettre la musique à fond et utilisa même la technique du souffle dans l'oreille, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'osait pas utiliser le seau d'eau froide ou les claques. Trop dangereux. Certes, il trouvait sa vie merdique ces temps-ci, mais c'était quand même sa vie, et il y tenait !  
  
Par curiosité et avec un luxe de précaution, il poussa le dos de Loki qui fit un pas en avant en réponse et s'immobilisa à nouveau.  
  
\- Et bah alors Rodolphe, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait Dummy après une engueulade. Tu as buggé ? dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le dieu. Et qu'est-ce que je fais de toi, moi, maintenant hein ? Un nouveau lampadaire stylé ? Même comme ça t'es chiant tête de bouc... Bon alors, réfléchissons, j'ai un dieu-zombie sur pause chez moi, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire...  
\- Si Monsieur le permet, je lui conseillerais d'appeler le Shield par précaution.  
\- Merci Jarvis, mais les connaissant, ils vont ruiner la moquette avec leurs rangers sales et barbouiller les murs de sang alien. Hors de question ! On va le mettre dans une chambre pour l'instant. Tu es d'accord Rodolphe ?  
  
Tony fit hocher la tête de Loki.  
  
\- Tu vois Jarvis, il a fait signe qu'il était d'accord ! Et il va même me promettre de se tenir tranquille ! Ça c'est un gentil petit dieu bien obéissant, hein mon petit bouc en sucre ?  
\- Je tiens à vous informer Monsieur que parler tout seul est actuellement considéré comme un signe précurseur de folie.  
\- Mais je ne parle pas tout seul, je parle à un dieu, ça n'a rien à voir !  
  
Le silence était l'état naturel de l'IA quand elle était inactive, pourtant, Tony sentit que ce silence était une réponse en elle-même et non pas seulement une absence de réponse. En râlant contre les dieux disjonctés et les IA qui osaient contredire leur créateur, Tony allongea Loki sur le lit d'ami.  
  
\- Et voilà ! Un dieu installé ! Dors bien la belle au bois dormant, dit Tony en sortant de la chambre. Jarvis, verrouille la chambre et préviens-moi s'il y a une activité étrange.  
\- Définissez étrange Monsieur.  
\- L'apparition d'alien, la disparition d'un mur ou encore l'arrivé d'un gros monsieur en rouge avec une grande barbe blanche.  
\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre Monsieur, répondit l'IA stoïque.  
\- Préviens-moi dès qu'il tente de sortir de la chambre Jarvis. Et envoie un message à Bruce pour qu'il vienne me voir demain, et puis à Captain aussi, compléta-t-il après une pause de réflexion.  
\- Bien Monsieur.

  
  
000

  
  
\- Monsieur ? Réveillez-vous Monsieur.  
\- Plus tard Jarvis, je dors...  
\- Monsieur, votre invité s'est réveillé et semble avoir besoin de votre aide.  
\- L'a qu'à attendre, bougonna Tony en s'enfonçant l'oreiller sur la tête.  
\- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée Monsieur.  
\- L'est quelle heure ?  
\- Huit heures et demi du matin Monsieur.  
\- Je vais le tuer, soupira Tony en abandonnant le confort douillet de son lit.  
  
Avec l'entrain d'une limace sous Tranxène, Tony se dirigea vers la chambre de Loki en maudissant tous les dieux de la galaxie.  
  
\- Déverrouille la porte.  
\- C'est fait Monsieur. Monsieur Loki est dans la salle d'eau.  
  
Et il y était. Pas de problème là-dessus. C'était bien lui. Grand, cheveux noirs, vêtements en cuir moulant, yeux verts un tantinet désespérés. C'était Loki. Et il était dans la salle de bain. Jolie salle de bain au demeurant, tout en carrelages et pierres gris clairs.  
  
Très jolie la salle de bain.  
  
Mais Tony n'était pas sûr de vouloir y entrer. De là où il était, il voyait très bien où était le problème. Trop bien même. Et il se sentait pâlir à vu d'œil à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour "aider" Loki.  
  
Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Sérieusement ? Normalement entre Obadiah, Killian et les Avengers, son karma aurait dû être clean ! Il était même persuadé d'avoir des points bonus ! Alors pourquoi lui ?  
  
Un regard honteux, inquiet et particulièrement dépité de Loki lui appris qu'il n'avait définitivement pas le choix. Il inspira un bon coup et se lança en avant.  
  
\- Jarvis, appela Tony après avoir "aidé" son hôte, je t'ordonne d'effacer toutes les vidéos qui montrent ne serait-ce qu'une image de ce qui vient de se produire dans cette salle de bain.  
\- Bien Monsieur. Je voudrais informer Monsieur que vos invités vous attendent dans le salon.  
\- Mes invités ?  
\- Monsieur Rogers et Monsieur Banners, Monsieur.  
\- Super. Toi, dit Tony en se tournant vers un dieu rouge de honte, pas bouger d'ici !  
  
Tony alla se changer après avoir verrouillé de nouveau la chambre de Loki, maudissant au passage les super soldats et les biologistes caractériels matinaux. Il réussit le record de mettre deux fois sa chemise à l'envers avant de l'enfiler correctement et de se cogner l'orteil contre le lit tout en se mordant la langue. Il arrêta alors de jurer en finissant de s'habiller et partit vers le penthouse en faisant un grand détour autour de son lit, avec la promesse d'en faire du petit bois à son retour. Il en ferait peut-être même un petit bûcher juste pour faire plaisir à Dummy.  
  
Il trouva les deux Avengers dans le salon, Bruce paisiblement assis sur le canapé et Steve debout, raide comme la justice, devant la baie vitrée.  
  
\- Salut les poteaux ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, et de si bonne heure compléta-t-il à voix basse. Ça fait quoi, au moins deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, comme le temps passe vite, déblatéra Tony en se dirigeant droit vers le bar. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Quelle question, bien sûr que je vous sers à boire ! Alors, pour notre cher ami tout vert, j'ai réussi à trouver de l'absinthe, mais pas de panique, il parait que ça ne rend plus aveugle. Quant à notre cher Captain, je pense que...  
\- Tony, coupa Steve, désespéré par l'attitude de l'homme de fer. Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous a fait venir plutôt ?  
\- Pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? Mais on est ami non ? C'est normal d'inviter ces amis ! Alors captain donc j'ai...  
\- Tony.  
\- C'est mon prénom oui, se retourna le milliardaire avec un sourire radieux.  
\- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda très fermement le soldat.  
\- Mais parce que j'adore votre compagnie ! Loki est dans une de mes chambres, dit-il très vite. Et sinon vous savez que j'ai enfin goûté aux shawarmas ? C'est pas mal du tout et puis...  
\- Loki est ici ? Releva Bruce en jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui.  
\- Il est dans une des chambres en bas, souffla Tony en ralentissant le débit.  
\- Il faut appeler le Shield, affirma Steve en sortant un Nokia de sa poche - seul téléphone ayant survécu à sa poigne de titan.  
\- Non ! Contra aussitôt le milliardaire. Mauvaise idée ! Reposez tout de suite le téléphone Soldat ! Jarvis, brouille les communications !  
\- Qu'avez-vous encore inventé Anthony Stark, claqua Steve en foudroyant le milliardaire du regard.  
\- Ah non, pour une fois je proteste, je n'y suis pour rien ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je sais que le monde à tendance à tourner autour de moi mais...  
\- Et si tu nous expliquais plutôt ce qu'il se passe, intervint Bruce.  
\- Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien, soupira Tony en se calmant enfin. Thor et Loki ont débarqué dans ma tour hier soir. Sauf que Point Break devait avoir le feu aux fesses, il a fait demi-tour illico. Loki était... C'est compliqué à expliquer. Jarvis, montre-leur la vidéo d'hier soir.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Un écran apparu devant eux, et Tony vit se rejouer la scène d'hier. A froid, la réaction de Loki était encore plus terrifiante. Le dieu semblait totalement perdu, incapable d'ouvrir une porte et de dire un mot. La scène dans le couloir était particulièrement choquante, mais Tony la coupa assez vite.  
  
\- Après ça je l'ai mis dans une chambre et il a dormi jusqu'à ce matin, sans faire de dégâts.  
\- On dirait qu'il a perdu ses facultés de raisonnement, diagnostiqua Bruce. Il était comment ce matin ?  
\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Absolument rien d'étonnant, il...  
\- Pour le bon déroulement du diagnostique, je me dois d'informer Monsieur Banner que ceci n'est pas l'exacte vérité.  
\- Jarvis tais-toi, supplia Tony.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Bruce tout d'un coup très curieux.  
\- Rien d'important, vraiment, ça c'est réglé très vite et...  
\- Tony, Loki est un ennemi de la Terre, nous avons besoin de toutes les informations le concernant, même si pour l'instant il semble inoffensif, il pourrait s'avérer de nouveau dangereux ! prévint Steve en bon capitaine toujours très sérieux.  
\- Sans vouloir te forcer Tony, ce qui s'est passé ce matin pourrait très bien être révélateur de ce qui lui arrive alors...  
\- Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir son pantalon, voilà, vous êtes content, lança Tony en rougissant furieusement.  
\- Ouvrir son pantalon, répéta Bruce sans oser croire ce qu'il disait.  
\- Besoin naturel...  
  
Un angelot passa, suivit de cupidon et d'une tripotée d'angelettes fans en furie.  
  
\- Non, je ne l'ai pas aidé pour ça ! s'exclama le milliardaire rouge comme jamais, après un long silence pesant.  
\- Intéressant, souffla Bruce sans trop savoir de quoi lui-même parlait.  
\- Monsieur, je crains que notre invité ne soit en pleine crise d'angoisse.  
\- Caméra sur Loki.  
  
L'image changea et montra Loki dans sa chambre, blottit dans un coin à se balancer d'avant en arrière, en pleine crise de panique.

  
000

  
Il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait tenté de sortir mais sans succès. Une voix était sortie du plafond pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce qui l'avait fait paniquer encore davantage ! Le lieu ne lui rappelait rien, ses vêtements ne lui disaient rien, il avait même du mal à se souvenir qui il était ! Un dieu, peut-être, ou alors un géant des glaces... à moins que ce ne soit, un humain ? Il devait s'appeler Loki puisque la voix au plafond l'avait appelé ainsi. Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ce qu'il était. Un dieu asgardien, un fils d'Odin complétèrent ses souvenirs. Il était le dieu du mensonge et du chaos et...  
  
Une violente douleur lui déchira le crâne et il ne sut de nouveau plus qui il était. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient bleues, il devait donc être un géant des glaces. Mais elles prenaient tout doucement une couleur plus saumonée. Alors il était un Ase ? Ou bien il se prenait pour un Ase. Il avait même un nom pensait-il se rappeler. Quelque chose de court.  
  
\- Loki !  
  
Voilà, c'était ça son nom ! Loki !  
  
Il releva la tête pour remercier celui qui l'avait appelé ainsi, et tomba sur deux yeux assombris par l'inquiétude. Il se souvenait de ce visage. Il l'avait aidé quand...  
  
Loki rougit furieusement à la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas énormément de souvenir, mais il était clair que la situation n'avait rien eu de normale.  
  
\- Loki ! appela de nouveau la voix en lui tenant les épaules.  
\- C'est... Moi ? croassa-t-il difficilement.  
  
Il regarda la personne en face de lui. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Du rouge, du doré et un éclair de lumière. Iron Man.  
  
\- Stark ?  
\- Je savais bien que j'étais inoubliable !  
  
Tony était très fier de lui. Il avait été choqué quelques secondes quand Loki avait paru indécis sur son propre prénom, mais le voir se souvenir de lui était rassurant, ou un inquiétant... Une commission était à l'étude.  
  
Loki rassembla les fragments de souvenir qui lui traversaient la tête en reprenant contenance. Il était Loki Odinson, un Ase, un dieu. Il avait des siècles d'existences, même si là, tout de suite, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait été cette existence... En face de lui se tenait Anthony Stark, un humain. Un super-héros ? Loki se secoua la tête alors que la douleur revenait furtivement.  
  
Il s'intéressa aux deux autres personnes. Le blond était... Un soldat. Steve Rogers. Et le brun un... médecin ? Une grosse bête toute verte. Hulk. Et Bruce Banners.  
  
\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda Loki en les foudroyant.  
\- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça, répondit Tony. Tu as débarqué en trombe hier soir avec Point Break. Thor, indiqua Tony devant l'incompréhension du dieu. Ton frère.  
\- Ces noms ne me disent rien, répliqua vertement Loki. Pourquoi suis-je enfermé ici ?  
\- Mais je t'en pris, tu es libre de sortir, lança Tony en souriant avec un geste ferme aux deux autres pour qu'ils se taisent.  
  
Il avait envie de faire un petit test. Qu'importe si Loki réussissait finalement à sortir de cette chambre, le reste de la tour était bouclé de toute façon. Il regarda le dieu s'approcher de la porte fermée avec arrogance, jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se servir de la poignée. La scène de la veille se rejoua sous les yeux ahuris des trois avengeurs.  
  
Loki s'acharna sur la porte, secouant la poignée, poussant le battant, allant même jusqu'à griffer le bois.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que Tony se décida à réagir en écartant le dieu de la porte alors que des traînées sanglantes y faisaient leur apparition.  
  
Avec précaution, il prit les mains du dieu, désormais prostré, et l'emmena vers la salle d'eau pour soigner ses doigts abîmés. Bruce pris rapidement le relais tandis que Steve tentait sa chance sur la porte et l'ouvrit en baissant simplement la poignée.  
  
\- Vous l'avez piégé Stark ? demanda Steve avec une lueur d'espoir.  
\- Non. Je crois juste que Rodolphe ne sait plus ouvrir une porte.  
  
Loki revint dans la chambre, les mains bandées et la mine défaite.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas juste la porte, je ne sais plus rien. Plus rien ! s'écria Loki d'une voix cassée et tremblante.  
  
Son visage se tordit, ses yeux se mouillèrent et, devant les trois héros figés, Loki s'effondra en sanglotant, répétant le mot "rien" en une litanie déchirante. Steve s'approcha, la maman poule sommeillant en lui se réveillant face à la situation, et il tenta de consoler le dieu à la langue d'argent, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut de renforcer les pleurs de Loki qui se mit à hoqueter, respirant avec difficulté sous la crise d'angoisse qui le prenait à la gorge.  
  
Il ne savait plus rien. Rien de rien. Il avait beau chercher au fond de son esprit, il se souvenait du nom des gens, des lieux, mais rien d'autre. Comment se nourrir, comment ouvrir une fenêtre, comment se laver,... Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment compter au-delà de la dizaine ! Toutes ses connaissances, des plus basiques au plus complexes lui étaient inaccessibles !  
  
Il savait qu'il était capable de magie, mais il était dans l'incapacité totale de l'utiliser ! Les formules, les gestes, la volonté à l'utiliser... C'était là, mais impossible à atteindre. Il était devenu... Ignare.  
  
Un long cri d'agonie déchira la tour alors que Loki réalisait pleinement sa situation, dans toute son horreur et son humiliation.

  
  
A suivre

  
(1) Curiosity killed the cat : c'est un proverbe anglais très imagé que j'aime beaucoup :) il est autrement plus classe que "la curiosité est un vilain défaut".


	2. ça déménage !

Ignorance

  
  
Chapitre 2 : Ça déménage !

  
  
La cité des dieux, posé délicatement au centre de l'univers sur un coussin de nuage tourbillonnant.  
  
Dans la salle du trône, le roi d'Asgard et père de toute chose.  
  
\- Père, je vous prie de me laisser rejoindre Loki ! supplia Thor, à genoux devant son père  
\- Non mon fils, ton frère doit payer pour ses crimes et une partie de sa punition consiste à ne plus recevoir le soutien d'Asgard, au moins pour un temps, argua fermement Odin du haut de son trône.  
\- Mais père, les humains n'ont point connaissance du châtiment de Loki. Il risque d'être enfermé dans les geôles de Midgard !  
\- Alors les humains le puniront ainsi, si c'est là son destin, pour ses crimes commis sur Midgard.  
\- Mais un tel châtiment ! Jamais il ne le supportera…  
\- Mon fils, Loki a déjà par deux fois pris le trône d'Asgard. La première fois en te mentant et en usant de ruse pour te tenir à l'écart. La deuxième fois en prenant ma place grâce à sa magie et sa langue d'argent. S'il ne peut s'empêcher d'utiliser ses mensonges et sa ruse pour accomplir ses méfaits, je me dois de l'en priver ! Si son intelligence le condamne au mal, alors espérons que la simplicité le rende humble et plus apte au bien. Quand il sera revenu à des sentiments plus sains, il se souviendra de toi, et de nouveau tu pourras aller le voir, mais pas avant ! En attendant, puisque ton frère tire son orgueil de son intelligence et de sa magie, il apprendra l'humilité en perdant le premier et la miséricorde en oubliant l'usage du second.  
  
Thor sentit sa mâchoire se contracter aux paroles de son père. Loki avait déjà été châtié de bien des manières : par le poison, par la force ou par le silence, sans grand succès jusque-là. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était nécessaire que son frère revienne à de meilleures dispositions, mais Loki aurait-il simplement la force de lutter ? Il avait confiance en son frère, il le savait fort, mais pouvait-il seulement survivre à cette épreuve …

  
  
000

 

  
Sur Terre, Tony se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil, les événements de la journée tournant en boucle dans sa tête.  
  
Après la crise de Loki, Steve avait porté ce dernier dans son lit. Le dieu s'était endormi à peine posé sur les draps, épuisé. Les trois avengers avaient ensuite longuement discuté sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Appeler le Shield avait été écarté rapidement par Tony et Bruce. Ils avaient ensuite facilement convaincu Steve après lui avoir rappelé le projet des armes dopées au Tesseract. Le confier à un institut spécialisé avait été envisagé quelque temps par Bruce, mais si Loki était pour l'instant inoffensif, rien ne garantissait que cela dure.  
  
Finalement, ils avaient décidé que Loki resterait dans la tour sous la surveillance de Jarvis ainsi que, par précaution, celle de Steve en tant que garde, et Bruce en tant que médecin. Steve et Bruce étaient ensuite partit se libérer de leurs obligations, laissant Tony seul avec le dieu endormi.  
  
Tony n'avait alors pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était allé le voir. Maintenant encore, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était allé dans cette chambre. Il pouvait très bien surveiller le prince grâce aux caméras, mais non, il avait voulu le voir de ces propres yeux. Et il avait vu.  
  
Le dieu était endormi, aussi immobile qu'un mort, les joues et les paupières rouges et gonflées, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et dépourvus de gel encadrant son visage accentuant d'autant sa blancheur cadavérique. Son visage n'avait rien d'apaisé et Tony aurait eut bien du mal à le trouver beau alors que tout en lui respirait la détresse, même profondément endormi. Cette vision lui avait inexplicablement pincée le cœur tout en lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.  
  
Il n'appréciait pas Loki. C'était un salaud égocentrique, mythomane et dangereux. Par sa faute, il avait dû faire reconstruire sa précieuse tour et était terrifié par le noir. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas Loki. Mais la forme allongée était-elle encore ce dieu arrogant et cruel ? Incapable de se débrouiller seul, à peine capable de se souvenir qui il était…  
  
Le milliardaire s'était ensuite sentit obligé de s'abrutir de travail dans son laboratoire. Tout plutôt que d'avoir l'esprit assez libre pour songer à Loki et à la peine qu'il lui faisait bien malgré lui. Son cri de désespoir était encore profondément ancré dans son esprit, de même que son visage contracté et ses yeux verts remplis de larme.  
  
Tony se secoua en voyant où le menait ses pensées. Un peu plus et il finirait par avoir pitié du dieu mégalo !  
  
\- Jarvis, comment va notre invité ?  
\- Il semble agité mais il dort Monsieur.  
\- Agité ? Caméra Jarvis.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Un écran descendit du plafond et Tony put constater « l'agitation » de son hôte. C'était tout juste s'il ne s'étranglait pas dans ses draps tellement il se tordait dans le lit !  
  
\- Jarvis, rappelle-moi de revoir ton vocabulaire, constata Tony en s'extirpant de son lit.  
  
Il rejoignit en baillant la chambre du dieu et décida que non, vraiment, la prochaine fois qu'il signerait pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, il inclurait une clause grasse matinée. Non négociable.  
  
\- Debout la belle au bois dormant, il est l'heure de chercher ton rouet, dit-il en secouant Loki. Si toi tu ne souhaites pas dormir cent ans, je peux même envisager de me faire piquer à ta place !  
  
Tony se recula soudain et croisa fermement les bras sur son torse.  
  
\- Je ne t'embrasserais pas pour te réveiller ! Hors de question ! Tu ne ressembles ni à Cendrillon, ni à Pocahontas ! À moins que ce ne soit Blanche-Neige... T'en penses quoi Rodolphe ? Tu préfères quoi comme surnom ? Pas d'avis ?  
  
Tony grimaça en voyant Loki se recroqueviller et trembler. Il s'apprêtait à le secouer de nouveau quand les draps se mirent à geler. Le corps de Loki prit peu à peu une intéressante couleur bleu roi.  
  
\- Ah bah non, ce sera la schtroumphette finalement, commenta Tony avec la nette impression d'être largement dépassée par la situation. Tu sais que ta peau jure affreusement avec le cuir vert ? Enfin moi je dis ça hein...  
  
Tony fut tenté de laisser le jotun se dépatouiller tout seul, mais un simple regard sur la nouvelle position de son invité suffit à le faire changer d'avis. Ses poings et ses mâchoires étaient crispés et tout son corps était recroquevillé, comme prêt à recevoir des coups.  
  
\- T'es vraiment pénible comme gars... soupira Tony.  
  
Il appela à lui les gants du Mark XLII pour se protéger du froid qui englobait la silhouette, et se remit à secouer le jotun sans aucune douceur. Sa tentative fut couronnée de succès, et Loki s'éveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés de peur. A peine deux seconde après, il avait repris une apparence et une température humaine.  
  
\- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour... Anthony Star pour te servir, annonça gaiement le milliardaire avec un grand sourire scintillant.  
\- Anthony... Sark, essaya de se souvenir le dieu. Et moi je suis... Loki.  
\- Et Thor ? demanda Tony en renvoyant ses Iron Gloves. Toujours pas de souvenir ? Un grand blond, bodybuildé, des yeux bleus, avec un gros marteau - et ce n'est pas une métaphore sur sa virilité.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Quelqu'un de sans importance, balaya aussitôt Tony d'un vague geste de la main. C'est pas tout ça mais il est... Oh, cinq heure du matin ! Alors dodo tout le monde, la nuit n'est pas fini !  
  
Comme pour le contredire, un grondement sourd retentit du côté de Loki.  
  
\- Ne me dis pas que...  
  
L'estomac du dieu refit son concerto sous le regard intrigué de son propriétaire.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Je suis maudit... Aller, debout Blanche-Neige, il est l'heure de manger ! râla Tony en tendant une main à l'amnésique.  
  
Dans un élan de confiance absolu, Loki pris immédiatement la main qui lui était présentée. Elle était chaude, un peu calleuse, mais ferme. Loki appréciait la sensation de cette chaleur extérieur sur sa peau. C'était doux et sa mémoire s'ouvrait alors qu'il se laissait aller à cette sensation. Il était perdu dans ses pensée, quand un brusque mouvement de poignet le fit atterrir directement contre le torse de Tony. Tony Stark. Il s'en souvenait assez bien maintenant. Un homme riche avec le cerveau d'un génie. Un protecteur qui endossait une armure rouge pour sauver le monde. Les souvenirs remontaient doucement alors que la chaleur de l'humain se diffusait en lui.  
  
\- Blanche-Neige, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne serais pas ton prince charmant, dit Tony ironique, en éloignant le dieu de lui.  
  
Non, Loki n'avait pas rougi, se convainquit le milliardaire. Il avait simplement chaud. Et puis de toute façon, c'était Loki là ! Grand méchant, mégalomaniaque et dangereux. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier le dangereux ! D'accord, tête de bouc avait eu un regard rempli d'une confiance particulièrement touchante quand il lui avait tendu la main et il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable de l'avoir contre lui... Mais c'était simplement parce que ! Parce que... Parce qu'il était seul ,voilà ! Certes, il n'était célibataire que depuis l'avant-veille... Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Surtout pour un grand séducteur, playboy, génial et milliardaire ! Il était seul et c'était donc normal qu'il apprécie un contact humain, tout à fait normal !  
  
En arrivant dans la cuisine, il assit Loki sur une chaise un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et se versa une tasse du café que Jarvis avait déjà préparé à son intention. Il ingurgita le liquide brûlant et amer avec soulagement, en espérant que cela lui remettrait les idées en place.  
  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a au frigo... Les pizzas d'hier ! Ça te convient Blanche-neige ? demanda Tony sans se tourner  
\- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Blanche-neige, Stark ?  
  
Au son de cette voix froide et sans émotion, Tony se retourna, sur ses gardes.  
  
\- Je sais pas, la peau blanche, les cheveux noirs... Pour les lèvres je peux te prêter du rouge à lèvre, il doit m'en rester d'anciennes conquêtes.  
  
Loki regarda le milliardaire avec froideur, mais se garda de toute pensée négative. Tant qu'il restait neutre, il pouvait espérer ne pas tout oublier à nouveau.  
  
\- Pourquoi suis-je là ?  
\- Il n'y avait plus de place à la garderie.  
\- Stark, claqua la langue de Loki alors qu'il se maîtrisait à grande peine.  
\- Oui ma schtroumphette en sucre ?  
\- Schtroumph... Vous avez bu ?  
\- Pas encore, mais quatre-vingts pour cent de mon être l'envisage sérieusement. Les vingt pour cent restant opteraient pour plus fort que de l'alcool.  
  
Loki commençait à trouver sérieusement agaçant cet humain arrogant. Un début de douleur dans son crâne fit office d'avertissement et il tenta de se calmer en inspirant profondément.  
  
\- Ça ne va pas Rodolphe ?  
  
Loki sursauta avec un petit cri peu viril de surprise devant la proximité du brun, accroupi devant lui. Aussitôt, la colère monta en lui sous la honte. Puis se fut le blanc. Le blanc et la douleur. Aiguë. Qui lui vrillait le cerveau comme autant d'aiguilles plantées dans son crâne.  
  
Tony jura en voyant le dieu se recroqueviller sur lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas prévu une réaction aussi violente de la part de Loki. Il s'était attendu à se faire hurler dessus, menacer, insulter, éventuellement blesser, mais pas à le voir gémir de douleur en s'écrasant les yeux avec la paume de ses mains ! Dans un réflexe sortit d'il-ne-savait-où, Tony bascula le dieu contre lui. Il sentit aussitôt le changement, le corps contre lui cessant immédiatement de trembler et de gémir. Dans une parfaite imitation de Thor, il posa sa main sur la nuque de Loki et son bras autour de sa taille.  
  
\- Je les hais, fit la voix du dieu à son oreille, mais sans aucune animosité.  
\- Qui ça ? demanda Tony sans oser le lâcher.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je les hais quand même, dit-il platement.  
\- Toujours pas de souvenir de Thor ? Où même d'Odin ?  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous parlez Stark, soupira Loki sans se détacher, profitant du reflux de la douleur.  
\- Et si on mangeait hein ? Je commence moi aussi à avoir faim ! Lança Tony joyeusement en s'éloignant vivement.  
  
Il mit une grande tape dans le dos du dieu et repartit vers la cuisine en se maudissant intérieurement de ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de prendre la diva dans ses bras ? C'était un méchant ! Vilain ! Pas beau ! Bon d'accord, on oublie le dernier, Loki était plus qu'agréable à regarder... Non, il n'avait pas pensé ça ! Et depuis quand l'autre se laissait faire ? C'était de sa faute à lui aussi ! Non mais oh. Il faut être deux pour se faire des câlins !  
  
...  
  
Ce qu'il n'était pas du tout en train de faire d'ailleurs !  
  
\- Monsieur, puis-je vous recommander plus de délicatesse pour l'utilisation du micro-onde ? Je doute que l'appareil survive longtemps à un tel traitement.  
  
Tony préféra ne pas répondre à Jarvis, et se contenta de servir la pizza sur la table.  
  
\- Quel est ce met ?  
\- C'est une pizza Rodophe. On prend une part, comme ça, dit-il en faisant la démonstration, et on en engloutit le pluff poffible en u'e 'ois.  
  
Loki regarda l'humain manquer de s'étouffer avec sa part de pizza et revint au plat fumant sous ses yeux. D'une main peu sûre, il prit l'un des triangles de la même façon que l'homme de fer et en grignota un morceau. Une fois admis que la substance était comestible, il mangea aussi vite que lui permettait sa maladresse, apaisant enfin le monstre qui grondait dans son ventre.  
  
Tony regarda l'Ase s'empiffrer en cherchant à comprendre la situation. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le dieu. Un instant il ne se souvenait de rien, une seconde après il avait devant lui le dieu prétentieux habituel, pour finir par une loque humaine - ou Jotun ? ou Asgardienne ? va pour humanoïde - gémissante de douleur.  
  
\- Si tu me disais enfin ce qu'il se passe ? proposa Tony en fois le plat vide.  
\- J'ai été... Puni, accepta de dévoiler Loki.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, dit-il avec souffrance. Je crois, que j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, articula-t-il difficilement alors que la douleur sourdait à nouveau dans son esprit. J'ai la mémoire de ma vie, mais avec de grands flous, comme si on s'était introduit dans ma tête pour supprimer d'énormes passages.  
\- Et pourquoi d'un coup tu t'écroules de douleur ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'est quand je pense... à de mauvaise chose mais... Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai du mal à organiser mes pensées.  
  
Et réfléchir sur ce qui lui arrivait le frustrait particulièrement tandis que la douleur dans son crâne se faisait plus pressante. Il aurait dû pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ! Il savait qu'il était capable de réfléchir vite et avec une logique parfaite ! C'était là ! À portée de main ! Mais inaccessible… La douleur augmenta et son cœur menaça de déborder par ses lèvres. Il voulait savoir !  
  
\- Comment, je vous connais ? Dit-il brutalement en se tournant vers le milliardaire. Je ne suis... pas d'ici et... Je...  
  
Loki haleta de douleur. La nausée le rendit muet alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à comprendre. Il vit ses doigts bleuirent sous ses yeux ahuris. La couleur grimpa le long de ses poignets et de ses bras. A mesure que le bleu l'envahissait, il sentait la peur et la panique l'envahir. Il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était terrifié par ce qui lui arrivait. Sa respiration se hacha et il se mit à trembler violemment. Il était à deux pensées de perdre connaissance quand deux mains vinrent enserrer ses poignets.  
  
Aussitôt, le saumon pâle se déploya en tâche autour des deux mains qui l'agrippait. Loki s'accrocha désespérément à la sensation de ces deux mains chaudes, finissant par les serrer fortement dans les siennes. La chaleur apaisa la douleur et le calma progressivement, mais la crise le laissa sans force et son esprit était de nouveau vide.  
  
Une main quitta la sienne et vint repousser les mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux. Le dieu croisa le regard de Tony. Il était sombre et envoûtant. Loki se sentait perdu avec sa mémoire à peine accessible et ses capacités réduites au minimum, mais ce regard lui disait de ne pas s'en faire. Il n'allait pas devoir se débrouiller seul, sans rien savoir faire dans un monde qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne serait pas abandonner.  
  
\- Suis-moi, fit Tony en se levant.  
  
Le milliardaire supportait avec difficulté ce regard vert dénué de toute malice que lui lançait Loki. Non seulement ce dernier n'avait pas le droit de lui lancer un tel regard après ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais en plus il remuait de drôle de sensation en lui. Il assit Loki sur le canapé et lança des dessins-animés - mais pas Bambi,, il avait besoin d'une pause avant la prochaine crise - en attendant l'arrivé de ses compagnons d'infortune. Il n'était que (!) six heures du matin…

  
000

  
Et à midi passé, toujours personne en vue.  
  
\- Jarvis, contacte cap' et Bruce et demande-leur ce qu'ils fabriquent !  
\- Bien Monsieur. Je vous signale par ailleurs que votre invité n'a pas encore réussi à enlever ses vêtements.  
\- Si c'est une blague Jarvis, trouves-en une autre.  
\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux Monsieur.  
  
Et m...e ! Il avait envoyé Loki se laver après avoir rempli une baignoire - on ne peut pas oublier comment se servir d'un savon n'est-ce pas ? - et il découvrait maintenant que l'autre n'en était même pas à ce stade. Première chose, inspirer à fond. Deuxième chose, regarder son calendrier de playmate pour bien se rappeler ce qu'il appréciait. Troisième chose, en avaaaant... Marche !  
  
Tony entra dans la chambre de Loki sans frapper et le découvrit au milieu de la pièce en train de tirer sur ses vêtements avec un rien de désespoir. Sans un mot de peur de déclencher un cataclysme, Tony s'approcha et essaya de déshabiller le prince. Il fallait reconnaître à Loki qu'il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas réussir à enlever ses vêtements. Tony ne parvint qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté à trouver où étaient les cordons à tirer, les boutons à dé-clipser et les parties à soulever. Ce fut d'autant plus compliqué qu'il exécutait sa tâche en limitant au maximum ses contactes avec l'Ase et en retirant ses doigts, comme s'il s'était brûlé, dès qu'il effleurait un morceau de peau nu. L'épreuve des bandages aux doigts fut... Une épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de caresser les longs doigts fins. Et si Tony en croyait les tressaillements du corps devant lui, Loki devait être aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Un simple coup d'œil à son visage fermé suffit à Tony pour confirmer la chose. Il n'était donc pas le seul embarrassé par la situation. Voilà au moins une bonne chose ! Ou pas, à bien y réfléchir...  
  
\- Je reste à côté cinq minutes au cas où, annonça Tony en refusant de regarder le corps nu face à lui.  
  
Loki ne dit pas un mot et s'en alla pour la salle de bain. S'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être achevé par la honte, il aurait couru. Au lieu de ça, il marcha tranquillement et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Sous ses yeux, il y avait une grande cuve d'eau chaude. Même dans son état actuel, il compris qu'il devait rentrer dedans. Le gros machin rose qui faisait des bulles à côté du robinet ? Sûrement le "savon" dont lui avait parlé l'humain. Quand il fallait y aller...

  
000

  
Tony Stark ne savait pas s'il devait leur hurler dessus pour leur retard ou leur sauter dans les bras de soulagement quand il vit Steve et Bruce dans son salon.  
  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous mis aussi longtemps ?  
\- J'ai des patients que je ne peux pas laisser comme Tony, expliqua patiemment Bruce.  
\- Ok pour Bruce. Mais toi cap', me dis pas que t'avais une guerre en cours ! Non je sais, tu as dû décommander un tournoi de bridge ! Ah les vieux...  
  
Steve ne prit pas la peine de répondre et secoua la tête de dépit. Il allait s'enquérir des nouvelles de leur hôte, mais le regard brûlant de Tony sur lui l'arrêta.  
  
\- Juste une chose à vérifier avec toi Captain, annonça le milliardaire en s'approchant rapidement de lui.  
  
Steve fit un pas en arrière et commença à repérer des itinéraires de retraite stratégiques - on ne parle pas de « fuite » dans l'armée, ça ne fait pas classe - peu intéressé à l'idée d'être la victime d'une énième blague de Tony. Mais ce dernier ne ralentit pas et ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, le génie, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope venait de se coller à lui, les deux mains passées autour de sa taille et la tête collée à son torse. Steve resta figé dans la position sans savoir ni quoi faire, ni à quoi s'attendre. Finalement, Tony recula en souriant et tapa fermement les deux avant-bras du soldat.  
  
\- Ça c'est du muscle. Bravo Captain, continuez comme ça ! Alors où j'en étais ? dit-il comme si de rien était. Ah oui ! Notre invité surprise, j'ai...  
\- Tony.  
\- ... nommé Loki, est en train de se pomponner dans la salle de bain. Il n'a fait...  
\- Tony !  
\- ... aucun dégâts depuis que vous êtes parti. Par contre il...  
\- TONY ! Cria Steve devant la surdité passagère du génie.  
\- Un problème cap' ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer exactement ?  
\- J'étais en train de faire un magnifique résumé de ce qui c'est passé pendant votre absence quand...  
\- Non ! Stop ! Pas ça, avant !  
\- Quand je me suis approché de vous ?  
\- Quand vous m'avez collé, je dirais plutôt, rectifia Steve qui regrettait déjà de s'être embarqué dans l'histoire.  
\- Rien d'important Captaine. Vous êtes un mec vous, un vrai, viril, soldat, tout ça... Et vous ne me faites aucun effet. Donc n'en parlons plus, et passons à la suite !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aurais fait de l'effet ? s'étrangla le soldat.  
\- Aucune importance, puisque je viens de dire que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je peux finir mon résumé maintenait ? C'est qui le proprio ici ?  
\- Monsieur, Loki vient de finir sa toilette. Il semble avoir quelques difficultés à s'habiller. Peut-être serait-il judicieux de l'aider comme au déshabillage.  
  
Un silence éloquent suivi cette annonce et deux paires d'yeux ronds regardèrent le milliardaire.  
  
\- Jarvis, tu es un traître... Vous, ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite avec Blanche-Neige ! déclara Tony en partant sans leur laisser le temps de poser des questions.  
  
Suite à son expérience avec Steve, il alla sans aucune méfiance dans la chambre du prince, sûr et certain que tout était redevenu normal. Il ouvrit donc la porte avec un grand sourire, un boxer, une paire de jean et un T-shirt AC/DC sous le bras. Et tomba tout de go sur la vision de Loki, nu, sa peau blanche encore humide et ses joues rougies par la chaleur du bain. Un Loki qui le regardait entre exaspération et détresse. Un Loki, dont les cheveux pas tout à fait sec faisait goutter de l'eau sur son torse pour venir ensuite rouler le long de son corps fin jusque...  
  
Tony bloqua là le cours ses pensées et remonta tout de suite son regard pour le planter dans celui du dieu. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension pur. Le regard de l'humain en face de lui l'avait presque brûlé tellement il était intense. Un reste de fierté l'avait empêché de se couvrir des morceaux de cuir sur le lit, mais il n'avait pas compris la raison de ce regard. Et maintenant, ces yeux noirs aux pupilles dilatées était en train de le transpercer. La chaleur l'envahissait à l'en étouffer et une nouvelle vague de souvenir le balaya. Il se remémora ses femmes ainsi que Svadilfari. L'étalon avait eut le même regard quand il le pourchassait.  
  
Mais l'humain sembla reprendre ses esprits, et se mit à l'habiller tout en lui expliquant les démarches, sa voix ayant la chaleur d'un dictionnaire parlant. Tout deux prirent bien soin de ne pas remarquer l'état d'excitation de l'autre, et Tony commanda à Rodolphe de le suivre, l'emmenant à la rencontre des deux autres vengeurs.  
  
\- Loki je te présente Steve et Bruce, ils sont très gentils et vont s'occuper de toi. Steve, Bruce, vous connaissez Loki, on parle ni de papa ni du frérot, on ne pose pas de question sur le passé et on évite de le toucher quand il devient tout bleu. Nourriture, boisson, vêtement, achetez tout ce qui vous fait plaisir par l'intermédiaire de Jarvis, crédit illimité, énonça Tony de manière distante. Je vous laisse, moi, je vais faire un break !  
  
Et il partit s'enfermer dans son labo sans plus de cérémonie, laissant les trois hommes, un rien ahuri, derrière lui.  
  
\- Jarvis, appelle Pepper, demanda Tony en s'allongeant sur une table de travail après l'avoir vidé sommairement - une grande brassée et tout par terre.  
\- Mme Potts est en conseil d'administration Monsieur.  
\- Dis-lui que c'est une urgence vitale. J'agonise en ce moment même...  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Tony écouta la sonnerie du téléphone en essayant de réorganiser ses idées. Le froid de la table dans son dos lui faisait un bien fou et refroidissait agréablement son corps échauffé par les... événements.  
  
\- Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es mourant ?  
\- Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, répondit-il dans un long soupir. Que ferais-je sans toi ?  
\- Tony, j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas dérangé en plein conseil d'administration, de ton entreprise cela dit en passant, pour que je te rapporte un café...  
\- Pepper, est-ce que tu me vois gay ?  
\- ...  
\- Sérieusement !  
\- A peu près aussi bien que je te vois écouter du Vivaldi. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Pourquoi je m'apitoie sur le plus grand salaud de l'univers ?  
\- Tony, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, commence par le début. Mais vite !  
\- Loki a débarqué chez moi avant-hier. Je réagis avec lui comme une collégienne devant ma propre personne. Fin de l'histoire.  
\- D'accord, tu as donc un dieu fou dangereux chez toi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé le Shield ?!  
\- Parce que... Je ne sais pas, tenta-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait l'air terrifié, perdu, et je ne voulais pas le laisser au Shield.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je viens de te le dire Pepper !  
\- Non, tu m'as dit à quoi ressemblait Loki en arrivant, pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour le psychopathe qui a essayé de te tuer.  
\- Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui ? réalisa soudain Tony.  
\- C'est ce que je te demande.  
\- C'est vrai quoi, il a tenté de me tuer et il a détruit ma ville et ma tour. Pourquoi ça m'embêterait de...  
  
Un énorme bruit coupa la phrase de Tony en plein milieu. Les lumières s'éteignirent, puis se rallumèrent, et finalement optèrent pour le mode "guirlande de noël".  
  
\- Jarvis, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tony avec inquiétude.  
\- ...  
\- Jarvis ? Pepper ?  
  
Plus de téléphone, plus de Jarvis. Ça sentait très mauvais. Il enfila son armure et débarqua, les paumes levées prêtent à l'attaque, dans son salon. Ou en zones de guerre, tout dépendait du point de vue. La baie vitrée n'existait plus, un énorme trou décorait maintenant son plafond et les meubles n'étaient plus que du petit bois. Des agents du shield étaient postés à tous les coins - avec leurs godillos sales sur la moquette ! - de son salon et Tony était persuadé d'avoir vu un éclair vert passer sur le building en face. Loki était a genoux au milieu de tout ça, la tête entre les mains à hurler à la mort alors que trois agents le tenaient en joue.  
  
\- Je ne suis même pas invité à une fête sous mon propre toit? lâcha Tony en relevant son masque d'acier. Je suis vexé.  
\- Tony Stark, gronda Fury d'un air très menaçant. Vous avez gardé chez vous un des criminels les plus recherchés de cette planète sans en avoir avertit personne.  
\- Et Bruce et Steve c'est quoi ? Mes nouveaux lampadaires sur pieds ?  
\- Nous nous occuperons de leur cas plus tard, annonça Fury en lançant un regard noir à un Steve tout penaud. Et faites le taire pour l'amour de dieu !  
  
Un soldat frappa Loki de la crosse de son arme, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer le hurlement. Tony en perdit toute raison tant ce cri de détresse le remuait au plus profond de lui. Ils étaient chez lui, sous son toit, à menacer son invité ? Tony grinça des dents et balança une décharge d'énergie aux gardes entourant le dieu. Il s'apprêtait à virer tout ce petit monde de chez lui manu militari, quand une flèche munie d'une diode clignotante sortit de nulle part l'atteignit à l'abdomen.  
  
\- Va mourir Clint, eut-il le temps de dire avant que tout ne devienne noir.

  
  
000

  
  
Tony se réveilla avec l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver géante, programme essorage pour gros linge pas délicat du tout. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et découvrit une pièce d'une blancheur éclatante. Une infirmerie. On l'avait fait exploser, mauvais point, mais on l'avait soigné juste après, bon point. L'un dans l'autre, il avait connu pire. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était inconscient depuis trois jours. Et aussi qu'on l'avait extirpé de son armure. S'ils avaient osé toucher à une seule vis de son précieux joujou, ça allait barder ! On l'avait même habillé dans une jolie blouse vert pâle. En grimaçant, Tony arracha les perfusions qui le parcouraient et se leva, une main posée sur son abdomen particulièrement douloureux. Et on dit merci Clint pour la flèche explosive ! Avec force grognement et injures pour les Robins des Bois d'opérette, Tony s'habilla de ses vêtements, gentiment et proprement pliés dans le placard à côté de son lit.  
  
\- Anthony Stark, lança la voix de Fury dans son dos.  
\- Nicky, répondit Stark très simplement. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?  
\- Vous avez caché un dieu vengeur ayant d'importants antécédents de destruction sur la ville de New-York, dans votre tour au beau milieu de ladite ville !  
\- Ah, je proteste ! Je ne l'ai pas réellement caché ! Il est simplement arrivé chez moi et j'ai oublié de vous en parler. Ce n'est pas un crime ça d'oublier, non ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.  
\- Je devrais vous faire enfermer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.  
\- Et moi je devrais vous couper les vivres pour vous faire passer l'envie de venir détruire MA tour.  
\- Nous n'y sommes pour rien, du moins pour le plus gros. Il semblerait d'un dieu nordique au tempérament foudroyant aurait voulu faire un petit coucou à son petit frère chéri. Ce dernier aurait... Moyennement apprécier la visite. Stark, votre invité à détruit la moitié de votre étage avec sa magie tout en hurlant à la mort. Par-dessus le marché, il a réveillé Hulk qui se balade on-ne-sait-où en plein cœur de Manhattan !  
\- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? Vous me révélez tous vos plans diaboliques avant de me tuer ? Si vous riez sadiquement, je me suicide !  
\- Je ne suis pas le diable ici Stark, répondit Fury avec la froideur et le tranchant d'un scalpel. Suivez-moi.  
  
Tony suivi le borgne en se mordant la langue pour une fois. Il avait déjà un peu forcé sa chance ces derniers temps, et il allait avoir besoin de tout ce qui lui restait pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Il passa dans plusieurs couloirs et les regards que les soldats posaient sur lui étaient étonnamment indécis. Normalement, les soldats auraient du vouloir l'écorcher vif ou au moins le considérer comme un traître, mais non. Ils avaient presque l'air... soulagé de le voir. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.  
  
\- Voici votre invité, présenta Fury en modulant l'opacité d'une vitre.  
  
Tony s'approcha aussitôt de la glace quand il vit le spectacle. Loki était assis dans le fond de la pièce, les genoux collés à son torse et sa peau oscillait entre le bleu pâle et le blanc crayeux. Les deux couleurs se combattant farouchement sur son corps. Suite à un violent frisson, Tony pu apercevoir que l'un de ces yeux avait gardé sa couleur vert émeraude, tandis que l'autre était rouge grenat. Son visage était de nouveau tordu de douleur et ses mains se serraient convulsivement dans ses cheveux, manquant se les arracher par poignée entière. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et malgré la vitre insonorisée, Tony imaginait très bien le gémissement qui devait s'en échapper sans discontinuer.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? gronda sourdement Tony.  
\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, rien du tout. Nous avons même tenté de le calmer avec diverses injections, mais sans succès. Il est comme ça depuis que nous l'avons capturé. Seul le capitaine Rogers arrive à le calmer assez longtemps pour le faire manger.  
  
Tony frappa violemment la vitre. Ce n'était pas normal. Personne ne devrait souffrir autant. Les membres du Shield avaient peut-être l'habitude de voir des gens dans cet état. Mais lui non. Il était un civil, habitué aux strass et aux paillettes, aux batailles d'influences et de paroles. Jamais il ne serait préparé à de telle vision, et l'Afghanistan n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment.  
  
\- Pourquoi Rogers n'est-il pas dans la cellule à le calmer ? demanda Tony d'une voix rauque.  
\- Parce que à l'intérieur la température varie de plus trente degrés à moins vingt degrés. Même Captaine América ne peut supporter indéfiniment de telles variations.  
\- Je veux rentrer dans cette cellule, exigea le milliardaire en lança un regard déterminé au patron du Shield.  
\- Vous ne supporterez pas la température basse.  
\- Alors donnez-moi une polaire, j'y vais.

  
  
000

  
Il faisait chaud. Si chaud. Tout son corps transpirait et une partie le brûlait même. L'instant suivant, il faisait froid. Trop froid. Il grelottait et des engelures apparaissaient sur ses extrémités. Puis il faisait chaud de nouveau.  
  
Il était Loki. Il s'appelait Loki. C'était son nom. C'était lui. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il était Loki et  
 _il était enfermé. Il détestait être enfermé ! Pas d'issus, pas de secours. Ils allaient le regretter !_  
qui était-il déjà ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Loki. Un Ase, un dieu ? Et sa peau bleu  
 _il était un jôtun ! Un être sortie des cauchemars ! Il était le chaos, il_  
Loki. A qui était ce nom ? Ça tournait dans sa tête. Loki. Loki.  
 _tuer ! Il devait sortir et tuer ceux qui l'avaient mis là ! Il_  
il était un mâle. Ou pas ? Il avait mal. Il s'appe  
 _détruire. Partir. Tous les tuer !_  
il s'appelle Loki. Froid  
 _la brûlure des flam_  
Loki. Loki.  
  
LOKI  
  
 _Des bras._  
autour de lui,  
 _on veut l'étrangler_  
la chaleur. La douce chaleur.  
o _n veut le trahir ? Jamais !_  
ses brûles s'apaisent et le froid s'amenuise. Il est Loki.  
 _qui ose prendre un tel ascendant sur lui ?_  
il fait bon. Il s'appelle Loki. Il est un Ase. Il se souvient d'autres gens.  
 _il finit toujours par souffrir_  
Tony Stark. C'est la chaleur de Tony. Différente de celle de Steve. Plus intense.  
 _veut pas avoir mal_  
Il est Loki et il est dans le bras de Tony Stark, l'homme de fer. Il n'a plus mal. Il n'a plus froid.  
 _lumière_

  
000

  
  
Tony releva lentement le dieu. Ce dernier s'accrochait à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tony le serra une dernière fois contre lui et l'emmena vers la porte de sortie.  
  
\- Loki ne sortira pas d'ici Stark, annonça Fury dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est dangereux.  
\- Je détiens l'entièreté des brevets des armes dont vous disposez ici, déclara froidement Tony. Je vous les ai gracieusement "prêtés" jusque-là, mais juridiquement, vous les utilisez sans autorisation. Barrez-moi la route et je fais couler votre organisation. Je démonterais chacune de vos succursales pierre par pierre. Je vous mènerais, à vous personnellement, une vie d'enfer et vous passerez la fin de vos jours dans les tribunaux à répondre à de poursuites judiciaires jusqu'à ce que vous en soyez réduit à baver votre compote de pruneaux sur la barre des accusés.  
\- Nous sommes toujours en guerre Stark et il est...  
\- JE SUIS PAS UN SOLDAT ! hurla Tony. Je m'en vais, avec Loki. Je serais à ma villa de Malibu et si vous osez pointer ne serait-ce que le bout de l'antenne d'une caméra espion, il y aura une guerre, et elle sera entre vous et moi. J'autorise les Avengers à venir me voir, mais si Clint amène son arc, je le lui enfonce bien profondément et sans vaseline. C'est clair ?  
  
Sans attendre la réponse du patron du Shield, Tony parti vers le hangar à héli-jet et appela son armure télé-controlée. Il prit un certain plaisir à entendre les bruits d'impacts de son armure en kit dans les divers murs du bâtiment du Shield. Il lâcha Loki deux secondes le temps d'être entièrement couvert, et le prit dans ses bras dans la pose standard de la jeune mariée, pour l'emmener tout droit à sa villa de Malibu. Le trajet fut un peu trop court pour rassurer les inquiétudes de Tony, mais il pu grâce à cela arriver assez vite chez lui.  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Loki de réagir, il le poussa vers le premier canapé qu'il trouva tout en renvoyant le Mark XLII. Il s'assit alors sur le même canapé que le prince et installa d'office sa tête sur ses genoux.  
  
\- Stark, lâcha froidement la voix du dieu.  
\- Tais-toi ! Juste... Tais-toi.  
  
Loki n'osa rien dire devant la voix étranglée de l'homme de fer, et se laissa faire quand un bras vint encercler son torse alors que le front de Tony venait se coller au sien. Loki profita alors simplement du calme, de la chaleur et de la main de l'autre qui lui caressait la joue. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça finalement... Juste se laisser aller, sans devoir se justifier de sa fierté ou de son honneur. Juste se laisser faire, une main bougeant légèrement sur ses côtes, comme si Tony se rassurait de sa présence. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, sa température était agréablement élevée et la respiration juste au-dessus de lui le berçait lentement.  
  
C'est ainsi que Loki et Tony s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant que Jarvis baissait les lumières et envoyait Dummy avec une couverture.

  
A suivre...


	3. Trois petits tours et puis s'en vont

  
Dans les profondeurs infinies de l'espace, dans un palais d'or et de velours, sur la terrasse où Odin contemplait son royaume d'un œil bienveillant :  
  
\- Thor ! Ne t'avais-je point ordonné de laisser Loki à son sort ? gronda la voix du père de tout chose.  
\- Père, pourquoi Loki ne peut-il supporter ma vue ? Que lui avez-vous fait ! s'énerva le dieu du tonnerre.  
\- Rien de plus que ce qui t'a déjà été révélé mon fils. Ton frère est simplement empli de colère envers toi, expliqua Odin en pensant "nous". C'est cette colère qui le rend si sensible à ta simple vue. Lorsque son esprit aura été apaisé, il pourra de nouveau accepter ta présence. Mais rassure-toi mon fils, déjà la haine de Loki s'atténue, et bientôt tu pourras le voir et l'aider si c'est là ton souhait. Mais pour l'amour de ton frère, tu n'en feras rien.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Thor la gorge serrée.  
\- Parce que Loki traversera alors des épreuves dans lesquelles tu ne seras d'aucun secours mon fils. Tu pourrais même devenir la cause de sa rechute...  
  
Thor sentit son cœur se serrer à ses paroles. Son frère avait beau l'avoir trahi de mille et une manières, lui avoir enfoncé plus de poignards dans le dos que n'en compte l'armurerie d'Asgard, il n'en restait pas moins son petit frère et jamais il ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il priait seulement pour qu'un jour Loki et lui se pardonnent l'un l'autre pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu se faire. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir de nouveau lui parler comme avant, avant le trône, avant la compétition, avant qu'ils ne se déchirent et ne s'humilient l'un l'autre à la moindre occasion...

  
000

  
Deux silhouettes étaient allongées sur un canapé de luxe dans une villa de Malibu. Leur position était étrange, chacune avait la tête contre le torse de l'autre et les pieds à l'opposé. Elle laissait supposer que les deux silhouettes s'étaient posées différemment au départ. Leurs respirations étaient paisibles et lentes, celle de deux personnes profondément endormies et leurs visages détendus ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils se soient sentis bien ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
À leur réveil, un long réveil ponctué de gémissements et d'étirements en tout genre, Tony et Loki s'étaient regardés sans mot dire, le cerveau réduit à l'état de bouillie rose à la senteur guimauve. Après avoir retrouvé leurs esprits, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne pas parler de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Tony parce qu'il cherchait encore à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez le dieu et Loki parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'accepter ce qui c'était passé.  
  
Ils s'étaient donc tout naturellement attablés pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tony dut à cette occasion expliquer le mécanisme des couverts à Loki ( "le truc qui pique, c'est pour embrocher", "la chose plus petite qui ne ressemble pas à une arme, c'est pour le liquide ou ce qui est compliqué à manger" "t'es pas encore prêt pour le couteau Blanche-Neige"). Le dieu admirait l'océan en sirotant son café - deux sucres et une goutte de lait - et Tony prenait des nouvelles du monde avec Jarvis. L'atmosphère était paisible et les informations que donnaient Jarvis créaient un fond sonore agréable et discret. Loki ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait autant apprécié un moment de paix. Cela devait probablement dater de plusieurs siècles déjà.  
  
Mais cette quiétude disparue quand une tornade blonde débarqua.  
  
\- Tony ! Sais-tu au moins à quel point j'étais inquiète ? questionna aussitôt Pepper, dans tous ses états. Tu m'appelles au beau milieu d'un conseil d'administration extrêmement important pour me faire part de tes états d'âmes, et pouf ! plus rien ! Trois jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi ! Trois jours ! - Non Tony, ferme-la - Et qu'est-ce que je découvre à New-York ? La tour dévastée, Jarvis hors-service et par-dessus le marché, plus aucune trace de toi ! Notre action en bourse a dégringolé, nos principaux actionnaires sont paniqués - Tais-toi Tony - et qu'est-ce que je découvre en arrivant ici ? Que tu petit-déjeunes tranquillement avec un dangereux criminel ! explosa Pepper avant de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil. J'ai besoin d'une aspirine...  
  
Le silence retentit pendant plusieurs minutes, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration rapide de la directrice de Stark Industries.  
  
\- Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude mais je vais bien Mademoiselle Potts, déclara simplement Jarvis.  
\- Au pire, tenta Tony en espérant ne pas se faire couper la parole, il a dû perdre la dernière heure avant son extinction à la tour mais...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? demanda agressivement Pepper en désignant un dieu à l'air particulièrement amusé.  
\- Il petit-déjeune. C'est ce qu'on fait généralement le matin quand...  
\- Tony, je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas, d'humeur à t'entendre me raconter des salades !  
\- Il va vivre ici un certain temps.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Tony.  
\- Et mon avis dans tout ça ? demanda Loki avec cynisme.  
\- Tu es un criminel recherché Blanche-Neige. Tout le monde se fiche de ton avis.  
  
Loki se renfrogna aussitôt. Après le déroulement de la nuit et de la matinée, il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire aussi violemment rembarrer. Il retourna à son café et le dégusta d'un air royal. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi de se mêler de la conversation ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou autre chose. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi l'homme de fer avait décidé de le prendre à sa charge ! Pour ce qu'il en savait, ça pouvait être aussi bien pour avoir des faveurs envers lui ou Asgard plus tard. Ça paraissait même plutôt logique. Il était un prince, même déchu, et avait beaucoup de valeur en tant que tel.  
  
Un début de pression dans sa tête l'avertit que le chemin de ses pensées commençait à devenir dangereux pour sa mémoire. Mais à franchement parler, il était incapable d'enrayer le phénomène. Tout doucement il se mettait à broyer du noir et ses pensées prenaient un tour beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus vengeur, jusqu'à ce que la douleur éclate en lui.  
  
Tony était en pleine explication – quoique le terme « justification » convenait mieux - quand il entendit le bruit d'une tasse qui s'écrase. Un rapide coup d'œil à Loki lui apprit tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Son hôte avait une nouvelle crise.  
  
Totalement oublieux de Pepper, Tony se précipita vers le dieu et pris sa tête entre ses deux mains fermement.  
  
\- Loki regarde-moi. Tu es chez moi, en sécurité. Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
Tony lui caressa doucement les cheveux en chuchotant des phrases rassurantes. Ses deux pouces vinrent masser avec précaution les tempes du dieu. Ce dernier se calma petit à petit, mais Tony n'arrêta pas pour autant ses attentions, il se tut simplement pour laisser Loki se reconnecter à la réalité. Le dieu releva brusquement la tête et braqua un regard furieux dans celui de Tony.  
  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Je ne suis qu'un ennemi pour vous ! lâcha Loki en repoussant violemment le milliardaire. Pourquoi vous me faites ça !  
  
Tony regarda le dieu sans savoir quoi répondre. Loki était un ennemi, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Du moins ça aurait dû ne faire aucun doute. Comment réagirait-il si maintenant le dieu décidait de lui planter un couteau dans le ventre ? Ou s'il ne faisait que menacer Pepper ? Tony n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il ferait. Avec douleur, il pensa que son comportement pourrait peut-être s'approcher de celui de Thor. N'avait-il pas menacé le Shield pour le dieu ? N'avait-il pas aidé le dieu comme jamais il n'aurait aidé personne ?  
  
Tony fit un pas en arrière, avant de finalement s'enfuir vers son labo sous les regards stupéfiés de Pepper et de Loki.  
  
\- Jarvis, ferme le laboratoire et mets la musique à fond.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Tony pris la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main - des ébauches d'armures - et se mit au travail. Tout plutôt que de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. Tout pour oublier ce qu'il avait envisagé deux minutes avant. Pepper était auprès de lui depuis le début, avant qu'il ne soit Avenger, avant qu'il ne soit Iron-Man, avant même que tout le pays ne l'acclame comme le meilleur marchand de mort de cette fichue planète ! Pepper avait vu le meilleur et le pire de lui. Pepper était son Jiminy Cricket à lui ! Alors comment avait-il pu se dire que... Comment...  
  
\- Monsieur, votre rythme cardiaque est trop élevé. Vous faites une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Dois-je prévenir Mademoiselle Potts ou faire venir un médecin ?  
  
Rageusement Tony mis un coup de poing au début de son œuvre et se laissa tomber à genou. Il aurait hésité. Pepper et Loki. Entre les deux, il aurait hésité.  
  
\- Jarvis, je suis un beau salaud, avoua-t-il à son majordome électronique.  
\- Si vous le dites Monsieur. Je me dois de vous signaler que Mademoiselle Potts est en train de taper contre les vitres de votre laboratoire. Dois-je la laisser entrer ?  
  
Le cœur de Tony fit un nouveau bon en avant et son angoisse repartit au quart de tour. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça ! Il était Iron-Man !  
  
D'une main, il chercha son réacteur entre ses côtes pour se rassurer, mais ne trouva qu'une peau lisse. Plus de réacteur. Plus d'Iron Man.  
  
Pepper se précipita dans le laboratoire dès que Jarvis lui ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit son ex-fiancé roulé en boule sous une table de travail, la tête entre les mains. Il lui fallut tous ses talents de persuasion pour calmer l'homme et réussir à apaiser l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Mais dès que Tony avait été debout, il l'avait promptement éjecté du laboratoire sans un mot ni un regard et était retourné à son bricolage.  
  
Quand Pepper était partie, Tony s'acharnait sur un bras robotique avec un fer à souder sur un fond musical à percer les tympans du DJ le plus assidu et il semblait être en grande conversation avec Dummy. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Tony refusait l'aide extérieur, et même elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire changer cette habitude. Elle le laissa à son atelier en espérant qu'il aurait au moins la présence d'esprit de s'alimenter et de dormir correctement. Elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir, mais elle aurait aimé éviter de revenir pour le sauver de lui-même.  
  
En remontant vers le salon circulaire, elle découvrit Loki en train de regard l'extérieur à travers la baie vitrée, le visage inexpressif. Elle hésita à lui parler. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Réponse : rien.  
  
\- Jarvis, je te confie Tony, appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre souci, indiqua Pepper.  
  
Puis elle partit, laissant Tony et Loki seuls dans l'immense villa accrochée à la falaise.

  
000

  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, il ne se passa rien durant les jours suivant. Loki ne tenta pas d'asservir l'humanité et Tony ne sortit aucune arme potentiellement capable de détruire la planète de son atelier. Au lieu de cela, Loki passait ces journées à regarder l'océan et ses nuits à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Il avait fini par prendre sur lui de fouiller dans les placards et de changer ses vêtements de détenu. Il avait trouvé une paire de jean gris foncé et un T-shirt noir qui, sans lui aller parfaitement, suffisaient à remplir leur fonction première : l'habiller.  
  
Quant à Tony, il passait son temps dans son laboratoire à souder, programmer, assembler, visser, désosser, essayer, Odin seul - et Heimdall éventuellement - savait quoi. Sans son réacteur, il avait plus de mal à résister au sommeil, si bien qu'il s'effondrait régulièrement sur son plan de travail pour une sieste d'une heure ou deux avant de se remettre en activé. Il résistait vaillamment à la faim, la simple idée de devoir monter au rez-de-chaussée et de croiser une âme vivante le mettant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Si c'était Pepper, il risquait d'angoisser à nouveau. Si c'était Loki, il angoisserait tout aussi facilement, mais sûrement plus violemment. Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
Ce fut Steve qui vint briser cette monotonie sur fond de malaise au bout de quatre jours, bien que cela n'ait pas été son but premier. Il était simplement venu se renseigner sur l'état de santé de son ami et de Loki. Le Shield avait mis un moment avant de lui dire que Loki était parti, et plus encore pour lui dire où. Mais n'était pas capitaine qui voulait ! Il avait réussi à arracher l'information à un soldat sans méfiance qui avait été de service la nuit du départ. Il lui avait ensuite fallu trouver un moyen de transport jusqu'à la villa - quelle idée d'habiter au milieu de nulle part et loin de tout ! Voilà comment il était arrivé aux alentours de midi le quatrième jour.  
  
La première chose qu'il vit en entrant ce fut Loki, debout devant l'océan. Mais pas de Tony en vue. Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré du dieu et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce dernier ne sembla nullement surpris de découvrir Steve Rogers dans son dos.  
  
\- Ça à l'air d'aller mieux, lança le soldat en se disant qu'il méritait des baffes.  
  
Loki lui jeta un regard flegmatique. Mauvais départ.  
  
\- Je veux dire, tu as l'air en bonne santé.  
  
Loki leva un sourcil ironique et un coin de sa bouche se crispa. Les cernes sous les yeux et sa pâleur semblaient narguer le capitaine.  
  
\- Où est Tony ? demanda Steve en désespoir de cause.  
  
Loki fit un vague geste vers l'escalier et se replongea dans sa contemplation de l'océan.  
  
\- Merci, soupira Steve en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol.  
  
Le spectacle qui l'attendait en bas était aussi enthousiasmant que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le dieu de la malice. La pièce était insonorisée mais les vitres tremblaient sous la force des basses. Le laboratoire avait atteint un niveau de désordre chaotique proche de l'art et Tony n'était en vue nulle part. Ce fut Dummy qui lui indiqua où était son créateur en le regardant lui, puis le sol, lui à nouveau, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une jambe dépassant d'un établi au sol.  
  
\- Jarvis ! Est-ce que Tony va bien ? s'inquiéta le soldat.  
\- Monsieur Stark refuse que je regarde ses constantes Monsieur Rogers.  
\- De quoi ? Fais-le maintenant !  
\- Cet ordre m'a été expressément interdit Monsieur.  
\- Très bien alors ouvre-moi cette porte !  
\- Je regrette Monsieur, cet ordre m'a aussi été interdit.  
  
Steve ne prit pas plus de temps à discuter avec le majordome virtuel et cassa la vitre à coup de poing. Il fut aussitôt agressé par le bruit - à ce niveau de décibel, ça ne pouvait pas être de la musique - et ordonna à Jarvis de baisser la musique. Devant le nouveau refus Steve s'énerva.  
  
\- Saleté de machine ! Vas-tu aller jusqu'à tuer ton maître pour obéir à ses fichus ordres !  
  
Jarvis ne réagit pas tandis que Steve s'approchait de Tony en grimaçant, à peine capable de supporter le son. Puis, à son grand étonnement, la musique baissa puis cessa. Steve souffla un peu et il put enfin prendre le pouls de Tony. Il était rapide, mais c'était bien moins inquiétant que ce qu'il avait cru. Au moins, il y avait un pouls.  
  
\- Monsieur est hypoglycémique et épuisé, mais en dehors de cela il se porte bien, annonça Jarvis alors que Steve portait le milliardaire en dehors de son labo.  
\- Autrement dit, il a une chance de pendu, grogna le soldat.  
  
Il posa le génie suicidaire sur son lit. Son teint était blême, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller plus mal qu'après une soirée de beuverie.  
  
\- Vous dites ne pas posséder de super pouvoir Stark, mais vous êtes pourtant sacrément résistant, et je sais de quoi je parle. Jarvis, peux-tu me prévenir à son réveil ?  
\- Bien Monsieur. Monsieur Rogers, appela l'IA alors que le soldat s'apprêtait à passer la porte, Monsieur Stark se réveille.  
\- Bordel Jarvis, je t'avais dit de ne pas éteindre la musique, grogna Tony en s'éveillant.  
\- Monsieur Rogers m'a fait remarquer que vous étiez dans une situation dangereuse, par conséquent mon programme d'urgence s'est activé Monsieur.  
\- Désactive ce programme Jarvis, ordonna Tony d'une voix endormie.  
\- Impossible Monsieur, il me faut l'autorisation de Mademoiselle Pepper, Monsieur.  
\- Qui est-ce qui a mis cette précaution débile...  
\- Vous et Mademoiselle Pepper vous êtes mis d'accord sur ce point de mon programme deux semaines après l'attaque du Mandarin Monsieur.  
  
Tony grommela dans sa barbe en râlant contre les stupides initiatives qu'il prenait après ses beuveries et celles, encore pire, qu'il prenait à jeun. Il ouvrit un œil sanglant sur sa chambre et tomba sur la silhouette comme statufiée de Steve.  
  
\- Captain, c'est gentil de passer me voir ! Je vous servirais bien un verre, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me lever là. Oh là... dit-il en manquant s'étaler par terre.  
  
Steve rattrapa la milliardaire juste à temps et décida qu'il en avait assez de la tête de mule au tendance suicidaire. Il le prit par le col et le balança dans le bac de douche. Il prit la pomme de douche, régla le robinet sur glacé et arrosa Tony.  
  
\- Arrête captain, arrête ! cria rapidement Tony sous le déluge d'eau glacé.  
\- J'arrête, indiqua Steve en reposant son instrument de torture. Mais vous ne sortez pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué ce que vous faisiez, évanoui, au milieu de votre laboratoire.  
\- Je dormais. C'est une fonction biologique qui permet de reposer son corps et de...  
\- En plein milieu de votre laboratoire ? Par terre ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'aime pas toutes ces idées conventionnelles. Pourquoi absolument dormir dans un lit ?  
  
Steve n'y tint plus et noya à nouveau Tony sous l'eau glacée.  
  
\- Monsieur Rogers, je me dois de vous dire que ce traitement risque d'avoir des effets secondaires désastreux sur Monsieur Stark.  
\- Comme lui donner deux sous de réflexion ? Aucun risque à ce que je peux constater.  
\- Vos rituels sont fort intéressants, fit une voix sarcastique dans le dos de Steve.  
  
Le blond coupa l'eau et posa la pomme à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Loki, tranquillement adossé au cadre de la porte.  
  
\- Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas aidé ? accusa Steve.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était en danger. Et de toute façon, comment aurais-je fait ?  
\- En appelant quelqu'un à l'aide ou en défonçant la porte par exemple !  
\- Je suis incapable d'exécuter les actions que vous venez de nommer, Soldat, répliqua amèrement le dieu.  
\- Ce n'est pas que je n'adore pas vous voir vous engueuler, intervint Tony en claquant des dents, c'est le genre de scène qui illumine ma journée en temps normal, mais je commence à avoir froid.  
\- Je... commença Steve blanc de rage. Vous êtes... Vous...  
  
Steve passa de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes en ouvrant et fermant la bouche, trop en colère pour réussir à dire quoi que se soit. Ce fut les grondements d'estomac simultanés de Tony et de Loki qui l'achevèrent.  
  
\- Espèce de sales gosses irresponsables ! explosa Steve avant de partir pour la cuisine.  
\- Je crois qu'on l'a un peu énervé, constata Tony en tentant de se relevant mais en retombant aussitôt sur ses fesses après une glissade.  
  
Loki haussa les épaules et regarda l'homme de fer essayer de s'extirper du bac d'eau. Les chaussettes trempées ne semblaient pas l'aider dans son œuvre. Loki remarqua au passage que l'homme portait un T-shirt blanc. Le blanc devenait transparent avec l'eau. Le tissus devenait aussi très collant. Loki avait déjà eu de pire vision que le génie en tenue transparente et moulante, et sa chevelure humide était du plus bel effet.  
  
\- Ça va ? La vision te convient ? grommela Tony qui avait cessé sa bataille contre la céramique.  
\- Étant donné que vous-même m'avez vu nu, non pas une mais deux fois, je considère que ce n'est que justice que je puisse moi-même vous voir en position de faiblesse.  
\- En position de faiblesse ? nota Tony. Ça reste à voir...  
  
Sous les yeux du dieu, Tony se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussettes mouillées et prit une position aguichante dans le fond de la douche.  
  
Il laissa ses mains monter langoureusement le long de son torse, redessinant soigneusement abdominaux et pectoraux à travers le tissu. Son regard était dirigé droit sur Loki et un sourire impudent sur les lèvres. Il les redescendit ensuite jusqu'à sa ceinture et joua avec sa son pantalon jusqu'à le descendre juste à assez pour voir la naissance de l'aine. Ses mains vinrent ensuite attraper l'ourlet de son haut et il fit lentement glisser son T-shirt sur lui en prenant soin de faire rouler ses muscles sous sa peau humide. Il enleva son T-shirt dans un dernier à-coup qui fit jaillir des gouttelettes d'eau de sa chevelure en bataille. Il se releva alors, en se mordant les lèvres, le dos appuyé contre le mur, dans une parfaite imitation de post-orgasme, les joues rougies et le regard brillant.  
  
Loki serra les mâchoires mais ne fit aucun geste. Il vit le génie s'attaquer à sa boucle de ceinture, la tête basculée en arrière comme s'il s'adonnait à une toute autre activité. Dans un léger cliquetis, la ceinture se défit et Tony ramena brutalement la tête en avant en laissant échapper un léger râle. Loki se sentit serré dans son jean et il dut croiser élégamment les jambes pour se donner contenance et masquer une réaction primale, sa pomme d'Adam allant et venant dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Loki suivirent les mains de l'homme alors qu'elles remontaient à nouveau le long de son torse, faisant se hérisser sa peau sous le froid et les sensations, et se perdaient dans sa courte chevelure brune, la recoiffant presque distraitement pour n'obtenir comme seul résultat que de faire couler de nouvelles gouttes d'eau sur son corps. Le dieu suivit les perles liquides qui glissèrent le long du corps et vinrent se perdre dans son nombril avant de s'écouler plus bas, là où une bosse déformait clairement le tissu. Les mains redescendirent ensuite vers le pantalon et déboutonnèrent une à une les attaches, un soupir ponctuant l'ouverture de chaque bouton. Un dernier coup de hanche fit tomber le vêtement encombrant et Tony marcha avec fluidité pour s'en extirper définitivement. Il s'approcha de Loki d'une démarche prédatrice, habillé en tout et pour tout de son boxer, les yeux braqués sur les émeraudes scintillantes face à lui.  
  
\- Qui de nous deux est le plus faible maintenant ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille du dieu une main appuyée derrière son oreille.  
  
Loki ne répondit pas, serrant encore davantage la mâchoire au risque de se casser une dent, et regarda Tony s'éloigner pour se diriger droit vers son placard. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de la situation. Sa mémoire était là même si ses connaissances étaient hors d'atteinte, et rien en plusieurs siècles d'existence ne semblait l'avoir préparé à ça. Il avait eu des mariages de convenance tout comme d'amour, mais la relation dominant/dominé avait toujours été très claire. Même lors de sa relation avec Svadilfari le rapport de dominance avait été spontanément établi. Il était une jument en chaleur et Svadilfari un étalon en rut. Mais avec Tony, quel rôle devait-il prendre pour jouer le jeu ? Il avait eu le malheur de se lancer dans la partie, par réflexe, sans savoir les règles du jeu et il commençait à regretter sa décision irréfléchie.  
  
Ce que Loki ne pouvait pas deviner, c'est que les pensées du milliardaire étaient très poches des siennes. Tony s'était caché derrière la porte de son placard pour enlever son dernier vêtement et se changer. L'eau glacé lui avait définitivement court-circuité le cerveau, se pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un strip-tease au dieu du chaos ? D'où avait pu lui venir cette idée ? Il connaissait bien sûr la réponse : de sa fierté et de ce qui l'avait conduit à s'enfermer dans son labo. Il était attiré par Loki et il commençait tout juste à comprendre pourquoi. Mais être attiré par quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire se dénuder de façon presque obscène face à lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris... Il se serait baffé s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire aussitôt repérer par Loki. Et niveau repérage, il en avait fait assez pour aujourd'hui !  
  
Steve les interrompit en plein milieu de leur réflexion, au grand soulagement des deux hommes.  
  
\- Le dîner est prêt et ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que je vous appelle, indiqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur. On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ?  
  
Steve regarda étrangement Tony qui était en train de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors que Loki passait du rouge au blanc puis du blanc au rouge dans une jolie imitation de guirlande clignotante. Steve s'apprêta à demander plus d'explication quand Loki prit le parti de fuir vers la cuisine pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.  
  
\- Étrange, remarqua Steve. Bon, vous venez Stark ?  
\- Oui maman, répondit Tony en fermant le placard.  
\- Vous auriez dû vous réchauffez un peu avant de...  
  
Steve n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tony passa devant lui à toute vitesse en marmonnant des histoires comme quoi "il était bien assez chaud comme ça". Pas sûr de comprendre et pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, Steve retourna dans la salle à manger.  
  
Il retrouva les deux hommes, chacun à une extrémité de la table pour dix personnes présentes dans la salle, et regardant tous les deux dans des directions opposés.  
  
\- J'imagine qu'il ne sert à rien que je vous demande ce qui vous arrive, soupira Steve. Malgré tout, il faudrait que l'un de vous au moins se rapproche de l'autre, je ne vais pas passer le repas à faire le service, annonça tout de go le capitaine.  
\- Je suis chez moi, finit par dire Tony d'un ton boudeur après plusieurs minutes de silence sans mouvement  
\- Je vois... Loki, voulez-vous bien vous asseoir à côté de Stark ?  
  
Loki ne dit rien mais envoya un regard noir à Tony avant de se lever et de s'asseoir à une chaise de distance du milliardaire. Les bras croisés, il tourna son regard la vitre et retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan. Steve soupira devant l'immaturité des deux hommes mais ne dit rien et se contenta de poser le plat de pâte et les steaks hachés qu'il avait fait cuir en vitesse. Devant leur immobilité, Steve grinça des dents mais les servit tous les deux généreusement.  
  
Loki jeta un coup d'œil vaguement méprisant à son plat avant de revenir à l'étendue miroitante. Tony répondit en s'examinant les ongles, puis demanda à Jarvis de projeter son projet en cours face à lui. Steve attendit patiemment cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquels les deux idiots dont il avait eut l'idée stupide de prendre la charge faisait tout, sauf donner l'impression d'attaquer leur repas. Même la patience légendaire de Captain America n'était pas à la hauteur face aux deux plus grands emmerdeurs de toute la galaxie.  
  
Il claqua violemment ses mains sur la table faisant sursauter les deux convives.  
  
\- Vous mangez, maintenant !  
\- Je n'ai pas/point faim, répondirent les deux hommes dans un bel ensemble.  
  
Leurs ventres qui se mirent à gargouiller de concert - dans un bel ensemble aussi - diminua légèrement leur effet.  
  
\- Les Dix Anneaux ne m'ont pas nourri pendant quinze jours, annonça Tony en se renfrognant, et je n'en suis pas mort.  
\- J'ai dû tenir plus d'un mois quand on m'a cousu la bouche, lâcha Loki en réponse.  
\- J'ai...  
\- Ça suffit vous deux ! les interrompit aussitôt Steve. Vous mangez maintenant, seuls, ou je vous ligote à vos chaises et vous nourris de force, voire, je demande à Bruce de vous brancher sur une sonde nasale !  
  
Tony et Loki regardèrent quelques instants le Soldat en évaluant le potentiel de réalisation de la phrase. Loki se décida le premier, persuadé que oui, le soldat serait bien fichu de l'enchaîner et de le nourrir à la petite cuillère - ce qu'il avait déjà fait quand il était prisonnier au Shield. Il prit maladroitement une fourchette et attaqua les nouilles, faisant de grand effort pour se retenir de nettoyer le plat en trente seconde, la faim lui ravageant l'estomac malgré ses fanfaronnades. C'est qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis sa libération du Shield ! Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se préparer quoi que ce soit à manger...  
  
Tony quant à lui ricana, persuadé que jamais Captain America ne mettrait ses menaces à exécution et se redressa, fier d'avoir gagné le combat contre Loki. Bon, c'était une victoire basse et un combat minable, mais après ce qu'il avait fait dans la douche, il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour rappeler à son ego que Loki était un adversaire et rien d'autre. Il regarda Loki tout fier, les bras croisés et une lueur moqueuse dans l'œil.  
  
Soudain, le génie sentit ses deux bras être pris dans un étau puissant et se retrouva les deux mains collés dans le dos. Steve changea sa prise de façon à ne plus tenir Tony que par une main et pris la fourchette dans l'autre.  
  
\- Tu n'oserais pas Cap' ! s'étrangla Tony peu sûr de lui d'un seul coup. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! dit-il en parlant sans desserrer les lèvres.  
\- Ouvrez la bouche, ordonna Steve.  
  
Tony se tut définitivement et serra la mâchoire. Il vit Loki le regarder avec malice et un sourire plein de fossette.  
  
\- Ouvrez la bouche Stark, dernière demande.  
  
L'homme à l'armure d'Iron Man hésita, mais devant la lueur dangereuse présente dans les yeux du Soldat, il préféra ne pas risquer le diable. Il s'était suffisamment humilié comme ça. Il ouvrit la bouche à contre cœur. Une poignée de pâte s'introduisit dans sa bouche et il mâchonna .à contrecœur.  
  
Loki s'amusait beaucoup de la scène se déroulant à côté de lui. Le soldat était très concentré sur sa tâche et semblait bien déterminé à lui faire manger toute son assiette ainsi. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit du dieu, et un petit sourire sadique vint se placer sur ses lèvres. Tony frissonna d'inquiétude mais ne put rien dire pour se défendre ou même arrêter Steve, une bouchée remplaçant immédiatement l'autre. Loki prit donc une énième fourchetée de nourriture et l'avala avec lenteur, comme s'il 'agissait de morceau d'extase brut. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la fourchette en prenant bien soin de prendre un air jouissif et la fit ressortir lentement, sa langue sortant régulièrement pour la léchouiller. La fourchette finit par ressortir lentement, comme avec réticence, de sa bouche et Loki se lécha consciencieusement ses lèvres. Pour la suite des événements, il préféra changement d'instrument et pris une cuillère pour se nourrir. Sous le regard enfiévré de Tony, Loki se mit à martyriser le pauvre morceau de métal avec concentration. Il lapa l'instrument, le lécha, le tourna et le retourna dans sa bouche, fit de léger mouvement de va-et-vient avec et alla jusqu'à l'enfoncer presque entièrement dans sa gorge.  
  
Tony remua sur sa chaise en cherchant une position plus confortable mais Steve le maintint d'autant plus fort dans sa position. Il avait soudain très chaud et il était clairement et visiblement mal à l'aise dans son pantalon. Il finit par croiser les jambes en désespoir de cause et détourna le regard de Loki. Mais ce dernier avait de la suite dans les idées. Il s'allongea presque complément sur la table pour piocher du rab dans le plat central, son visage prenant une expression presque extatique.  
  
Steve donna sa dernière bouchée à Tony, et regarda, sourcils froncés, les deux hommes étonnamment essoufflés.  
  
\- Maintenant vous vous nourrirez correctement, je compte sur toi Jarvis.  
\- Compris Monsieur Rogers.  
\- Je vous laisse cinq minutes.  
  
Steve s'éloigna pour aller répondre à son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. Il souffla un bon coup une fois hors de vue des deux compères. Il fallait vraiment avoir son flegme pour s'occuper de ces deux là. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il était assez aveugle pour ne pas remarquer leur petit jeu ? Il avait eu bien du mal à ne pas rire en voyant Anthony manquer de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il le forçait à avaler. Mais bon, il l'avait bien mérité après tout ! Il ne fallait jamais le sous-estimer ! Il décrocha le téléphone et répondit au Shield après avoir retrouvé son calme.  
  
De son côté, Loki arborait un immense sourire en regardant Tony.  
  
\- Alors, qui est en état de faiblesse maintenant ?  
\- Chez celui qui est incapable d'additionner deux et deux je dirais, répondis méchamment le milliardaire, mal à l'aise de s'être laissé piéger.  
  
Loki perdit immédiatement son sourire et fusilla du regard l'homme de fer. Oui il avait été puni et oui il était désormais incapable d'exécuter les opérations les plus simple ou même simplement de lire « Oui-Oui et la gomme magique ». Il se leva rapidement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage et alla reprendre sa place devant la baie vitrée à grands pas. Un début de douleur dans sa tête le menaçait, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son estomac qui se tordait devant les mots sans cesse plus méprisants du milliardaire. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa frustration et son sentiment d'abandon. La douleur augmentait lentement dans son crâne sans qu'il soit capable de l'arrêter. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle amnésie dans un futur très proche, et pour une fois il attendait impatiemment cet état. Il avait envie d'oublier cette journée. Oublier le chaud et le froid que lui soufflait Tony.  
  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, la douleur ne s'accompagna pas d'un oublie bienfaiteur mais d'une décharge magique dans tout son corps. Il regarda avec horreur sa magie le parcourir, incapable de la contrôler. Les étincelles magiques s'échappèrent soudain de son corps pour partir à droite à gauche et s'évanouir dans la nature. Loki sentit une énorme faiblesse l'atteindre et il dut se tenir à la vitre tandis que toute son énergie s'échappait de lui. A sa grande horreur, il vit sa peau bleuir et les marques claniques le recouvrir. Il tomba à genoux et, dans un geste désespéré, se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour retenir les dernières gouttes de magie en lui et faire revenir son glamour*. Mais rien n'y fit. La magie s'en alla, le laissant affaibli, bleu et désespéré, mais toujours en possession de sa mémoire. Il aurait voulu hurler d'effroi mais il se sentait incapable de même ouvrir la bouche. Il dut détourner les yeux de la vitre alors que cette dernière lui renvoyait son regard rougeoyant. Il devait récupérer sa magie absolument et rapidement. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir le monstre qu'il était.  
  
\- Odin ! cria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Tony qui s'était statufié sur sa chaise devant le spectacle. Père ! Rendez-moi mon apparence ! Pitié ! finit-il en hurlant de désespoir, aplati au sol et dévasté par ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
C'était encore pire que de perdre la mémoire. Pire que de perdre ce qu'il savait. Il perdait là ce qui lui restait de famille et d'amour propre, et il en était totalement conscient. Un monstre. Le croque-mitaine d'Asgard. Le jouet de son père. L'ennemi de son frère. L'horreur de sa mère. Le cauchemar de tout son peuple. Un être brutal et froid que seul le meurtre de masse intéressait. Il n'était plus Asgardien, pas même semblable à un humain. Par cette apparence, il perdait toute attache avec ce qui avait été son peuple de sa naissance à la déchéance de Thor. Il ne devenait plus qu'une chose passible d'alliance fructueuse s'il apprenait à faire les tours qu'on lui demandait. Un jouet utile s'il se comportait bien. Même plus un être vivant, une chose ou un monstre dans le meilleur des cas.  
  
Loki sentit avec effarement un source de chaleur s'approcher de son épaule. Il regarda en tremblant la main de Tony s'approcher de lui. A peine fut-il effleuré que Loki recula, comme brûlé. Il allait le brûler de froid ! Il allait geler tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui ! C'était ce que faisaient les géants des glaces ! Ils gelaient et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Déjà les cristaux de glace se formaient sous lui et commençaient à envahir le sol et les fenêtres.  
  
Voyant l'état de désespoir dans lequel s'enfonçait le Jotun, Tony pris son courage à deux mains et s'agenouilla devant lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il pris la tête de Loki entre ses mains et l'approcha de lui. Il planta son regard noir dans les yeux rubis de son vis-à-vis.  
  
\- Respire, dit-il simplement. Inspire et expire. Fais comme moi.  
  
Inconsciemment, Loki calqua sa respiration sur celle de Tony, obéissant aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.  
  
\- Tu es sur terre. Tout va bien. Loki écoute-moi ! claqua-t-il alors que le Jotun recommençait à paniquer. Je suis désolé de mon comportement d'accord ? Alors calme-toi. Je ne te jetterai pas dehors. Je suis un salaud, mais je ne te laisserai pas tout seul - les dieux seuls savent pourquoi, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Tony vit Loki se calmer petit à petit devant ses mots. Le dieu posa subitement son front contre celui du génie et ferma les yeux, faisant couler des larmes sur ses joues.  
  
\- Ne m'abandonne pas, gémit-il désespérément agrippé à sa chemise.  
  
Tony fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long de la chevelure de Loki jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque, et força la tête du dieu à s'appuyer contre son épaule.  
  
\- Pourquoi voudrais-je abandonner un aimant à emmerdes tel que toi hein ? demanda Tony d'une voix pauvre en se maudissant pour sa tentative d'humour et sa stupidité en générale.  
  
Mais Loki ne sembla pas réagir et se contenta de se coller davantage contre le corps chaud contre lui. Tony le laissa faire et caressa gentiment sa nuque, son autre main entourant sa taille dans un instinct protecteur qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.  
  
\- Je viens d'avoir un appel, ils ont besoin de moi pour... commença Steve qui revenant avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase.  
  
Sous ses yeux, Tony maintenait contre lui un Loki bleu, le tout sur fond de décor à demi envahi par les cristaux de glace. Et Tony réconfortait le dieu. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il voyait tous les jours ! Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois non plus. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour ces deux là finalement. L'espoir que cela irait plus loin qu'un jeu de défi idiot sur fond de partie de jambes en l'air.  
  
\- J'ai demandé à Pepper de venir pour débloquer Jarvis. Je vous laisse, annonça-t-il avant de partir, le sourire au lèvre.

  
  
000

  
  
Tony était assis dans le canapé à regarder un film quand Pepper débarqua. Elle était en colère s'il en croyait le bruit de ses talons frappant le sol, donnant l'impression qu'elle voulait le briser à chaque pas. Il but une gorgée du verre d'alcool dans sa main en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Tant qu'à devoir supporter les remontrances de Pepper, autant le faire alcoolisé !  
  
\- Tony, as-tu la moindre idée de la difficulté que j'ai à diriger TON entreprise alors que tu ne cesses de me déranger dans les pires moments ! Je rencontrais des investisseurs extrêmement important quand Steve a appelé pour me prévenir que tu venais une nouvelle fois de tenter de...  
  
Pepper se figea soudain en regardant les genoux de Tony.  
  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? cria-t-elle en pointant le reste du canapé.  
  
Tony grimaça devant la réaction de sa collaboratrice et caressa la tête de Loki sur ses genoux, ce dernier s'étant tendu dès l'arrivée de la femme dans la villa.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas une chose Pepper. Je te présente Loki, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire en espérant que cela aiderait à faire passer la pilule.  
  
\- Deux choses Tony, commença Pepper après avoir quelques respirations zen. Pourquoi est-il sur tes genoux, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Et pourquoi est-il bleu !  
  
Le génie fit mine de réfléchir cinq secondes, avant de sortir de nouveau son sourire ultra brillant à son assistante.  
  
\- J'avais froid et lui aussi, répondit-il simplement en rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait le Jotun stressé qui s'était tendu sur le canapé.  
  
\- Tu avais froid, lâcha platement Pepper. Et il est bleu parce qu'il est en hypothermie peut-être ?  
  
Une farandole d'angelots passa dans la pièce.  
  
\- Tu espères sincèrement que je vais croire ça ? Tony, je veux bien être complaisante mais là tu... Tu... Tu dépasses les bornes !  
  
Un regard amusé et un sourcil levé du milliardaire répondit à sa colère.  
  
\- Plus que d'habitude j'entends ! Il faut qu'on parle, je t'attends dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Tony regarda sa collaboratrice s'en aller et retourna à Loki. Il peigna doucement sa chevelure pour le rassurer et se pencha sur lui.  
  
\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Reste là et ne t'en fais pas, tu auras à peine le temps de remarquer mon absence.  
  
Il flatta délicatement les côtes du Jotun et se leva, reposant sa tête avec douceur sur le canapé. Il parti vers la bibliothèque mais fit demi-tour pour s'agenouiller face au Jotun.  
  
\- Je reviens très vite, dit-il en collant son front à lui.  
  
Il attendit que Loki lui fasse signe qu'il avait compris, avant de le décoiffer et de repartir voir Pepper. Il allait devoir régler cette histoire très vite, se dit-il en passant la porte.  
  
Pepper regarda son ami entré avec détermination. Steve lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans un sale état, mais cela ne se voyait qu'à peine sur son physique. Il avait des cernes, mais il en avait toujours eu. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais là encore, ça n'avait rien d'une nouveauté. Le repas forcé de Steve - il lui en avait raconté le strict minimum - semblait avoir fait des miracles sur ses niveaux d'énergie. En bref, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il venait de s'éveiller d'une longue nuit après soirée de beuverie. Allez raisonner un type avec un tel organisme !  
  
\- Tony, pourquoi t'es-tu encore enfermé dans ton laboratoire ?  
\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.  
\- Et t'affamer t'aide à réfléchir ?  
\- Rogers exagère ! J'ai à manger dans mon labo !  
\- Des barres vitaminés et des crackers ! Voilà tout ce qui se trouve dans ton labo Tony. Et je suis sûre que si je vérifie je verrais que les réserves sont pleines !  
\- Quelle importance ? Je vais bien. Loki va bien. Steve s'est simplement un peu trop inquiété !  
\- Tony, Steve m'a raconté qu'il t'avait trouvé évanoui par terre dans ton laboratoire ! Il a dû briser la porte et activer le mode urgence de Jarvis ! Tu m'avais promis que ce mode n'aurait jamais besoin d'être activé !  
\- Premièrement, je dormais, je n'étais pas évanoui. Deuxièmement, le mode urgence de Jarvis s'est activé sans raison valable. Jamais il n'aurait dû réagir à Steve ! Et troisièmement... Non, attends... Il n'y a pas de troisièmement. Pepper, douce et fantastique Pepper, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire et je ne me suis PAS mis en danger. Alors désactive l'urgence et retourne t'amuser avec les actionnaires de Stark Industries.  
\- L'urgence ne sera pas désactivé tant que tes réponses ne m'auront pas donné satisfaction Tony, répliqua vertement Pepper en foudroyant le milliardaire du regard. Avoir chez toi l'un des plus grands criminels interplanétaires n'est pas une mise en danger pour toi ?  
\- Loki n'est pas en état de blesser qui que ce soit à part lui, répliqua fermement Tony. Il n'est un danger pour personne !  
\- Et pour combien de temps ? La dernière fois qu'il est venu sur terre tu es passé à travers un portail dans l'espace !  
\- J'en ai un vague souvenir, railla-t-il. Pepper, Loki ne me fera rien.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est devenu ton nouveau jeu sexuel ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! s'énerva Tony.  
\- Alors c'est quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il difficilement. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu.  
\- Jarvis, montre-moi les images des derniers événements.  
\- Bien Mademoiselle Potts.  
  
Tony n'essaya pas d'empêcher Pepper d'avoir accès aux images. Si elle voyait l'état de Loki quand il s'était transformé en Jotun, il était sûr de gagner la manche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, s'était que Jarvis dévoile tout dans une mosaïque de vidéo. Lui en train d'aguicher Loki, Loki qui patientait durant des jours sans manger pendant que lui s'excitait dans son labo, Loki qui lui rendait la pareille durant le repas, lui et Loki allongé sur le sofa à regarder un film, lui qui rabattit méchamment le caquet de Loki par deux fois et la crise de Loki devenant Jotun. Ainsi que lui, murmurant des mots doux au dieu pour le rassurer tout en lui caressant le dos après sa métamorphose. Pepper choisi la vidéo de la salle de bain et du strip-tease, celle de la fin du repas où il répliquait à Loki et finalement celle où il rassurait le Jotun et les rassembla face au milliardaire.  
  
\- Et tu oses me dire que tu ne joues pas ? demanda Pepper avec colère. S'il n'était pas déjà mauvais avant rien que cela aurait pu lui donner envie de te tuer Tony. Moi je l'aurais déjà fait...  
  
Tony ne répondit pas, regardant les trois vidéos en sentant la honte monter en lui. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais ce n'était pas voulu ! Il ne savait simplement pas... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Loki.  
  
\- C'est un criminel n'est-ce pas Pepper.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle du tac au tac.  
\- Alors, je ne peux pas...  
  
Tony fut incapable de finir sa phrase tant sa gorge se serrait. Il n'était pas idiot. Il se rendait bien compte de ce qui lui étreignait le cœur. Mais comment l'accepter quand rien ne lui autorisait ce sentiment ? Loki était un criminel qui ne serait probablement jamais pardonné par les terriens. Il avait eu mille et une chances de rédemption quand il était à Asgard mais n'en avait saisi aucune. Et lui il était un milliardaire de génie au corps de playboy qui faisait régulièrement la couverture des magazines. Un super-héros amendé qui plus est ! Ils n'étaient même pas de la même planète. Et il était persuadé que Loki restait près de lui par obligation plus que par choix.  
  
\- Jarvis, arrête l'état d'urgence, ordonna Pepper. Je crois que tu as suffisamment compris comme ça Tony, dit-elle avec compassion. Réfléchis à ce que tu fais, réfléchis-y réellement, sans t'enfermer loin du monde cette fois.  
  
Tony laissa partir Pepper et continua de regarder les vidéos, particulièrement celle sur le sofa. Il s'y était installé avec le dieu dès qu'il avait réussi à le calmer suffisamment pour le déplacer. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse comme quoi c'était Loki qui s'était collé à lui, non, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait forcé le Jotun à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il avait voulu garder le contact. Loki avait peut-être retrouvé la mémoire à chaque fois qu'il l'avait rassuré, mais Tony, c'était sa confiance en lui qu'il avait récupéré en prenant soin du dieu. Il avait retrouvé les sensations d'Iron Man, mais en plus fort et aussi en plus doux. Cette sensation de protéger quelqu'un, d'être indispensable. Mais Loki n'était pas juste une faible chose, il savait aussi se montrer arrogant, fier et sûr de lui. Il avait le parfum du danger. C'était ce mélange de faiblesse, de force et de danger qui l'attirait comme un papillon vers une lumière trop forte. Voler autour mais ne pas se brûler les ailes. En serait-il capable ? Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer, la lumière de Loki l'avait déjà pris au piège. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter sa chance, sans le brusquer et en prenant bien soin de tenir compte de son état actuel.  
  
Avec un sourire plus serein, Tony éteignit les vidéo mais demanda à Jarvis d'en garder une copie. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Jotun, quand un orage soudain éclata, les éclairs parsemant à travers la fenêtre.  
  
\- Manquait plus que lui, souffla Tony en allant ouvrir la fenêtre coulissante.  
  
A peine ouverte un dieu nordique aux allures de surfeur californien entra avec fracas.  
  
\- Ami Stark, je dois vous parler de mon frère, c'est urgent, annonça le blond sans préambule.  
\- Moi qui croyais que tu venais pour mes tartes aux pommes ! Je suis déçu.  
\- Vous faites des tartes ami Stark ? demanda Thor sans une once de second degré.  
\- Laisse tom... Oublie ce que je viens de dire PointBreak. Que se passe-t-il avec le schtroumph. Ton frère, compléta Tony devant l'incompréhension de la foudre personnifiée.  
\- D'après mon père, Loki a réussi à surmonter la première partie de son châtiment, il aborde désormais la seconde partie de sa rédemption et j'ai bien peur que cela ne lui soit très difficile.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux l'aider Thor ? demanda Tony, inquiet que papa Odin soit déjà au courant de ses intentions.  
  
Le coup des parents en colère venant défendre leur fille chérie du déshonneur que leur avait forcément infligé Anthony Stark était déjà moyennement drôle avec une fille normale, mais si en plus le père en question était un dieu, le dieu de la création même, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et le frangin adepte du métal et des court-jus monumentaux avec des muscles gros comme des ballons de football ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il allait falloir qu'il se renseigne sur les habitudes des Asgardiens en matière d'officialisation, surtout dans les cas où il y avait conflit. Il n'en était pas là, mais on ne savait jamais...  
  
\- Parce que j'ai confiance en vous ami Stark, déclara le blond en posa deux mains comme des battoirs sur ses épaules.  
  
Tony eut la vague impression de s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans le sol. Mais ça ne devait être qu'une impression...  
  
\- Mon frère va bientôt être forcé d'accepter sa vraie nature m'a révélé Odin, et j'ai bien peur que...  
\- Trente secondes Blondinet, est-ce que sa vraie nature c'est quelque chose comme tout bleu avec des yeux rouges ? Si c'est le cas tu arrives un poil trop tard Charmant. Ton frère a joué avec le pot de peinture il y a plus de deux heures.  
\- Va-t-il bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le blond en broyant presque la cage thoracique de Tony à force de lui serrer les bras.  
\- Je l'ai vu plus en forme mais ça va, lâcha Tony dans un souffle.  
\- Vous me réconfortez mon ami. Si mon frère a déjà révélé sa nature, je me dois donc de vous prévenir urgemment : sous aucun prétexte vous ne devez le toucher directement ! Vous gèleriez instantanément ! Les Jotuns émettent un froid proche du zéro absolu.  
\- Très bien Pointbreak mais... J'ai déjà touché Loki. Pour le rassurer uniquement ! ajouta soudain le milliardaire par précaution. Et je suis toujours là et entier, enfin je crois. Oui, deux bras, deux jambes, un tête, un tronc et trois pièces, je suis entier ! Loki était froid mais ça n'avait rien d'insupportable.  
  
Thor regarda étrangement Tony, cherchant apparemment à savoir si l'humain se payait sa tête ou non - bien qu'en réalité il devait plutôt penser quelque chose du genre "l'humain est-il en train de fabuler ou point" ou un truc du style.  
  
\- Peut-être cela vient-il du fait que mon frère est un nain, réfléchis le dieu à voix haute.  
\- Un nain ? C'est fou ce que les nains grandissent vite de nos jours...  
\- Pour un Jotun j'entends.  
\- Et c'est quoi un Jotun ?  
\- Ce sont des géants des glaces. De grosses brutes de plus de trois mètres de haut, maniant la glace à leur convenance. Ce sont des sans cervelles qui ne cherchent que la destruction et le chaos et déclenchent des guerres dès qu'ils s'ennuient. Ils sont brutaux et féroces.  
\- On parle toujours des Jotuns ? Non rien, dit-il rapidement. Mais Loki est ton frère non ? J'ai vaguement entendu parler d'adoption mais...  
\- Mon père a trouvé Loki durant la dernière guerre, abandonné dans un temple à Jotuneim. Dans sa grande mansuétude il a souhaité sauver ce bébé sans défense et l'a adopté comme son fils, faisant de lui mon frère par la même occasion. Il a été élevé comme un Asgardien et n'a rien à voir avec ces monstres sanguinaires que sont les Jotuns !  
\- Ah d'accord. Et de quand date la dernière guerre ?  
\- Il y a mille ans de cela, ils ont voulu conquérir votre planète. Mon père et son armée sont intervenus pour les empêcher de vous annihiler. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ami Stark ? demanda Thor avec perplexité.  
\- Par curiosité. Et les Jotuns n'ont pas bougé de leurs trous glacés depuis mille ans ?  
\- Loki leur a permis de mener une vendetta il y a trois ans. Leur roi s'est introduit au cœur d'Asgard et allait tuer mon père ! Mais Loki l'a tué en premier.  
\- Si je résume, vos "Jotuns" assoiffés de sang ont mis mille ans avant de se décider à repasser à l'attaque et jusqu'à ce que Loki les en encourage, c'est bien ça ?  
-Nous leur avions pris leur trésor en ce temps-là. La cassette de l'hiver. Sans elle, ces monstres sont faibles et sans défense, expliqua Thor comme s'il discutait de la pêche aux lançons. Elle est leur source d'énergie et de vie.  
\- Je vois, lâcha Tony en regardant de travers le dieu guerrier. Dernière question, pourquoi t'es venu me voir moi plutôt que ton frère ?  
\- Père me l'a fortement déconseillé, avoua le blond avec un air perplexe. Depuis la dernière fois dans votre tour, je préfère suivre ses conseils.  
  
Tony se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait tout haut. Pas étonnant que papa Odin préfère voir les deux frangins séparés. L'un considère les congénères de l'autre comme des monstres et l'autre semble entièrement d'accord avec la vision du premier. Il y avait du boulot !  
  
\- Par ailleurs je me vois désolé de tous les dégâts causés à votre habitation suite à ma visite. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire...  
\- Écoute Pointbreak, le coupa Tony, tu veux me rendre service ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi, boire un thé chaud et me laisser m'occuper du petit frère. Je pense qu'il a besoin de longues, très longues, vacances.  
  
Et d'un psy, mais Tony se garda de le dire tout haut. Toute la famille mériterait une thérapie à franchement parler. Mais lui-même n'étant pas un exemple d'esprit sain, il préféra se taire sur le sujet.  
  
\- Je vous confie mon frère homme de fer, prenez-en bien soin, déclara solennellement le blond avant de balancer son marteau tous azimuts - réussissant par miracle à ne rien casser - et de s'envoler.  
  
Tony ferma la fenêtre derrière et soupira de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, Heïdi ne reviendrait pas de sitôt et il allait pouvoir s'occuper tranquillement du petit frère !  
  
Tony extirpa les pensées malsaines qui tournoyait dans sa tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre Loki. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il allait être absent aussi longtemps. Pour sa défense, l'apparition d'un surfeur habillé en viking ne faisait pas partie du programme de base. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne l'usage du téléphone au blondinet, ils y gagneraient tous, ainsi que sa clavicule, ses côtes, ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale... Son corps en général s'en trouverait fortement soulagé.  
  
En revenant dans le salon, Tony retrouva le Jotun dans la position qu'il l'avait laissé, allongé sur le côté sur le sofa, roulé en boule comme prêt à ronronner. En entendant s'approcher Tony il se releva légèrement et le regarda l'air interrogatif. Le génie se disait que ce n'était définitivement pas humain - de fait - d'être aussi attirant dans des vêtements aussi banals. Un simple T-shirt noir et un pantalon gris foncé faisait sur Loki l'effet d'une robe ultra-échancrée sur un top-model international. D'ailleurs, réagit soudain Tony, il n'avait pas réglé se problème. Il avait viré de bord ou non ? Une bref vision de son calendrier préféré lui fit dire que non, il était définitivement hétéro. Loki était juste hors catégorie - ce qui n'était pas compliqué à admettre.  
  
\- Un problème avec Thor ? demanda Loki toujours dans la même position.  
  
\- Thor ? Non, aucun. Tu veux une soucoupe de lait ? Oublie ce que je viens de dire, rajouta aussitôt Tony en s'embrouillant.  
  
Sans dire un mot de plus de peur de se ridiculiser, il se rassit sur le canapé et Loki posa aussitôt la tête sur ses genoux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tony vit les traces de sel sur les joues bleues du dieu. Il les nettoya avec son pouce et coiffa à nouveau Loki avec ses doigts. Le jotun se détendit rapidement sous le geste.  
  
\- Comment sais-tu que Thor est venu ?  
\- Le tonnerre et les éclairs. Mon frère à la discrétion d'un ouragan de printemps, remarqua assez justement le dieu. Que voulait-il ?  
\- Rien d'important. Il m'annonçait juste qu'il comptait s'installer quelque temps avec Jane Foster et il voulait que je prévienne le Shield, mentit aisément Tony.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça le dieu clairement pas convaincu.  
  
Pourtant, sans rien ajouter d'autre, Loki se retourna et enfoui son nez contre le ventre du génie, n'écoutant plus le film - qu'il ne comprenait de toute façon qu'à moitié - que d'une oreille. Tony le laissa faire et passa une main dans le dos du Jotun pour le détendre. Il pris soin de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues et que Loki versait contre lui dans sa peur de ce qu'il était, de son absence et de son frère, et Tony se contenta de le cajoler aussi discrètement que possible. Il se promit de tenir sa langue dans les jours à venir et de prendre soin de son na'vi personnel.

  
A suivre

  
  
*c'est le nom du charme qui donne une apparence d'Ase à Loki. Je l'aime bien, donc je le garde.


	4. décollage immédiat !

 

Le père de toutes choses contemplait son royaume. Quelques milliers d'Ases y vivaient en toute quiétude, ignorants de tout ce qui agitait les autres mondes d'Yggdrasil. Odin régnait sur un peuple heureux, fier et fort et par-dessus tout, sur un peuple à l'espérance de vie de plusieurs milliers d'années. Un peuple pour qui la stagnation était l'état naturel, emprisonnés qu'ils étaient dans leur petit monde parfait, n'en sortant que pour aider les peuples plus faibles ou moins avancés contre les hordes de monstres parcourant la galaxie. Eux contre les méchants. Eux avec les gentils. Son peuple conservait une vision simple, pour ne pas dire simpliste, de l'univers dans lequel il vivait. Mais avec une espérance de vie moyenne de sept millénaires, pouvait-il seulement le leur reprocher ?  
  
Odin regardait son peuple avec l'œil du parent regardant son enfant. Sept mille ans d'existence. Parfois, Odin en venait presque à regretter de ne pas diriger une population à l'espérance de vie moins importante. Peut-être pas aussi faible que celle des humains qui s'activaient comme des éphémères sur leur planète mais... Au moins les humains avançaient-ils. En mille ans d'existence qu'avait fait Asgard ? Ils avaient combattu, ses fils avaient grandi, la population s'était enrichie mais avait aussi eu ses pertes. De leur côté, les Midgardiens étaient passés des huttes en bois et des épées en fer à la connaissance de l'univers et à la maîtrise de la physique élémentaire.  
  
Odin tourna son regard vers Thor, son fils aîné, celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs. Thor était fort, il était vif, il était apprécié et son caractère naturellement rieur n'y était pas pour rien. Enfant, il imaginait modifier tant de choses pour Asgard ! Et maintenant ? Il s'amusait avec ses amis devant une des immenses fosses à feu, ne parlant que de combats et de chasse. Son séjour à Midgard l'avait tempéré, mais il n'avait pas ravivé en lui ce goût du changement. Pourtant Odin savait qu'Asgard devait sortir de son immobilisme fatal. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son peuple grouiller de façon presque désespérée comme sur Midgard, mais au moins relancer le besoin de découvrir et d'apprendre.  
  
Loki était son dernier espoir. Loki ne s'arrêtait jamais, il réfléchissait sans cesse, recherchant toujours plus de pouvoir, plus de connaissance. Loki était l'élément perturbateur qui maintenait son peuple en éveil. Mais Loki avait été broyé par cet immobilisme. Odin n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le châtier pour toutes les fois où il était allé trop loin, mais comme il pouvait l'avoir regretté. Si seulement son second fils, héritier de Jotunheim et d'Asgard, ne s'était pas perdu dans le mauvais chemin... Mais sûrement était-ce sa faute. Loki était intelligent, probablement trop pour son bien, et pendant longtemps il avait choisi de nier cette vivacité d'esprit quand cela l'arrangeait. Il avait préféré mentir à son fils plutôt que de lui expliquer ses différences. Il avait préféré fuir plutôt que de lui avouer la vérité sur sa naissance. Il était maintenant temps qu'il se repente lui aussi de ses pêchés. La rédemption de Loki sera aussi la sienne, et il fera le nécessaire pour que son fils redevienne joueur et intelligent plutôt que cruel et rusé. Ensuite, il pourrait se mettre à genoux devant lui, s'il le fallait, afin de lui demander pardon pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé. Oh ! comme il regrettait la perte de sa femme, comme il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée avant, comme il regrettait sa prise de conscience trop tardive...

  
  
000  
  


Loki se regardait dans le miroir. C'était le matin et il venait d'enfiler une chemise blanche commandée par Tony - mesures prises par Jarvis - et un jean noir - encore merci Jarvis. Il avait dans sa chambre tout une armoire vide qui n'attendait que le reste de la commande. Il ne comprenait pas bien les goûts de l'humain en matière de vêtement, mais ça encore, il arrivait à passe outre. Par contre, dès que son regard tombait sur le miroir, il avait les plus grandes peines à ne pas détourner les yeux de son apparence. Il était horrible. Il était bleu pour commencer. Et entre les pans de sa chemise entrouverte, des lignes bleues plus foncées lui parcouraient le corps comme d'affreuses stigmates. Et il était pour l'instant rigoureusement incapable de soutenir son propre regard. Un regard rouge comme le sang.  
  
Sans réussir à se contrôler, il frappa le miroir collé au mur de toute la force de son poing. Son image se fragmenta et tomba en morceau, à son grand soulagement. Il en ressentit une joie malsaine. Il avait détruit un Jotun. Les guerriers d'Asgard seraient fier de lui, se dit-il avec amertume en serrant son poing blessé contre son corps. Il était vraiment pathétique...  
  
Une main couleur chair se posa sur les siennes et l'invita à la suivre dans la salle de bain. Loki se laissa faire sans broncher. Ne venait-il pas de se détruire en détruisant son image ? Il voulait se détruire. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage dans un miroir ou ses mains passer sous ses yeux, il avait le réflexe de vouloir tuer le monstre Jotun qui le contemplait. Une main vint soudain se poser sous son menton et le força à regarder le visage face à lui. Un visage entre colère et peine.  
  
\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ? demanda Tony.  
\- Non, annonça Loki dans un sursaut d'orgueil en arrachant sa main de la prise de Tony.  
  
Le dieu se tourna vers le robinet et fit couler l'eau avec une certaine fierté - il y arrivait tout seul maintenant ! Il passa sa main sous l'eau froide en refusant de voir les cristaux de gels se former sur sa peau et cicatriser ses plaies. Tiens, son sang était rouge ! Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit bleu, pourquoi pas violet... Est-ce que c'était même vraiment du sang ? Les monstres devaient forcément fonctionner différemment des êtres "normaux"... Sans y faire attention, il appuya davantage sur l'une de ses coupures pour faire sortir davantage de liquide carmin, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente tape derrière la tête le ramène à la réalité. Il se tourna et fusilla des yeux le génie à côté de lui.  
  
\- Tu ne m'impressionneras pas avec ce genre de regard Rackham le Bleu, lâcha Tony avec ironie. Oh, et tant qu'à faire, je préférerais que tu te suicides ailleurs que chez moi.  
\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez Stark, répliqua vertement le dieu.  
\- Et évite de détruire le mobilier aussi, je suis riche, très riche même, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Seul Hulk a une dispense spéciale.  
\- Et vous comptez me convaincre comment ? demanda Loki en se redressant avec un sourire tordu.  
\- J'envisage des représailles. J'hésite encore entre les chatouilles et la torture à base de comédie musicale, mais tu le regretteras, sois-en sûr !  
\- Vous vous rendez bien comptes Stark, que je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous venez de me dire...  
\- C'est bien ça le plus drôle ! Bon, en route Rodolphe, il est temps de commencer ta rééducation !  
  
Loki retint la réplique cinglante qui lui montait aux lèvres et suivi l'homme de fer dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient décidé ça la veille. Loki ne pouvait pas continuer à méditer devant l'océan ou à s'abrutir devant la télévision. Tony, qui avait aussi besoin de s'activer s'il ne voulait pas retomber dans ses travers, avait proposé de réapprendre à Loki la base. Le dieu avait aussitôt accepté, trop heureux de pouvoir réapprendre à réfléchir par lui-même. Tony avait dû calmer son enthousiasme en lui disant que non, ils n'allaient pas tout de suite commencer par la physique nucléaire, et non, Loki ne débuterait pas son apprentissage le jour-même. Il avait besoin de préparer un programme tout de même, il était peut-être le cerveau le plus génial de la planète - la ferme Jarvis - mais enseigner était quelque chose qui ne s'apprenait pas d'un claquement doigt ! Et puis il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses connaissances, les autres se mettaient à son niveau, pas lui !  
  
En bref, Tony avait décidé que son schtroumph personnel devait commencer par le B.A. BA, l'alphabet, mais uniquement le lendemain, quand il aurait garni sa bibliothèque de "Marou et Ratus" et autre "Martine à la plage".  
  
Loki avait donc dû ronger son frein la veille, regardant une suite de films insipides pendant que Tony préparait un planning. Mais ça c'était hier. On était aujourd'hui, et Loki allait pouvoir retrouver ses connaissances !  
  
Tony grimaça légèrement en voyant le Jotun rayonner de joie et d'excitation. Loki semblait persuadé qu'il lui suffirait de quelques minutes pour tout retrouver. Tony était presque certain que sa punition n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte et il ne voyait pas comment le lui annoncer. Il devinait déjà la déception du dieu quand il se rendrait compte que cela ne serait pas si facile. Par précaution, Tony avait enlevé tout ce qui pouvait refléter l'image du Jotun pour ne pas rajouter à sa détresse quand le moment arriverait. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la baie vitrée, mais il avait ordonné à Jarvis de gérer son opacité au besoin.  
  
Le milliardaire ordonna à Loki de s'asseoir devant la table, et il déposa un bon vieil abécédaire et "Ratus et ses amis"(1) devant son nez.  
  
\- Ce ne sont pas des runes Asgardiennes, remarqua aussitôt Loki.  
\- Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de librairie qui vendait "Thor va au marché" en runes divines, mais si tu en connais, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir Rodolphe.  
  
Loki se tut et se renfonça dans sa chaise avec une tête boudeuse tout à fait adorable d'après Tony.  
  
\- On va déjà commencer par l'alphabet latin, lui au moins, je le connais. Ceci est un livre de lecture pour enfant.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux Stark ? demanda Loki un rien vexé.  
\- On ne peut plus sérieux ! Et puis appelle-moi Tony. On va rester ensemble un moment alors...  
\- Pas si je peux empêcher ça Stark ! coupa le dieu en se renfrognant.  
  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait bien avec l'humain qu'il allait abandonner l'idée de faire payer à... Une brève douleur l'obligea à reformuler ses pensées. Il voulait retourner à Asgard, se corrigea-t-il, et c'était tout ce qui importait.  
  
Avec une certaine aigreur, il découvrit que l'humain n'avait pas eu tort de commencer si bas dans sa rééducation. Réapprendre un alphabet aussi basique que celui des Midgardiens lui était déjà difficile. Heureusement, il avait gardé sa faculté à mémoriser rapidement et ils purent donc rapidement passer à Ratus and co. Sauf que les choses se compliquèrent énormément à partir de là.  
  
Loki ne s'en sortait pas. Il se souvenait de l'alphabet, bien rangé dans sa tête, mais l'utiliser pour créer des mots ou des sons lui était extrêmement difficile. Il avait comme un blocage qui l'empêchait même d'utiliser sa mémoire pour retenir les mots par cœur. Il était obligé d'apprendre et de comprendre le fonctionnement même de l'écriture. Et à son grand dam, il n'y arrivait pas ou très difficilement. Les lettres le narguaient et naviguaient sous ses yeux sans vouloir s'assembler. Il persista avec angoisse, suivant chaque ligne de son doigt pour s'aider à lire, mais il était lent. Désespérément lent et définitivement analphabète. Pourtant il fallait qu'il retrouve les capacités qui étaient siennes !  
  
Tony regarda avec peine le dieu insister de toutes ses forces. Il donnait l'impression de se combattre lui-même sans aucune concession. Tony ne fit aucune réflexion, bien conscient que la situation était déjà particulièrement pénible pour le dieu à la langue d'argent. Il voyait son front se plisser, ses mains se contracter et tout son corps se tendre dans l'effort. Il vit bien avant Loki le drame arriver. Il vit les yeux s'humidifier, la mâchoire se crisper et il entendit la voix devenir plus rauque alors qu'il lisait à voix haute. Il ne fut donc nullement surpris quand le livre vola à travers la pièce, quand le bureau se renversa et que Loki s'enfuit en courant. Il avait malheureusement parfaitement vu venir la crise, mais il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Loki aurait fini par réaliser que récupérer son savoir n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'imaginait ou l'espérait.  
  
\- Jarvis, suis Loki et préviens-moi quand il se sera arrêté de courir.  
\- Bien Monsieur. Je dois vous dire Monsieur, que vous êtes un excellent professeur.  
\- Merci Jarvis, mais je doute que cela suffise dans la situation actuelle, soupira Tony.  
  
Tony replaça le bureau correctement et récupéra le livre qui avait volé à travers toute la salle. Ça n'allait pas être simple d'aider Loki. Le dieu avait eu l'air de s'attendre à tellement plus... C'était un échec envers lui-même, et Tony n'était pas persuadé que Loki puisse s'en remettre facilement. Il n'était même pas persuadé que le dieu accepterait de retenter l'expérience. Était-ce seulement une bonne idée ? Il recouvrirait de toute façon son savoir quand la punition serait levée ! Mais quand cela se produirait-il ? Mystère et boule de gomme.  
  
\- Monsieur, le Shield essaye de vous contacter.  
\- Dis-leur de prendre rendez-vous, j'étudie un document important, répondit Tony en feuilletant "Ratus", pensif.  
\- Ils insistent Monsieur. Ils vous préviennent qu'ils vont tirer sous peu sur Loki, Monsieur.  
\- Merde ! Passe-les-moi Jarvis, dit-il en perdant son calme. Fury, vous tentez quoi que ce soit et je vous assure que vous le regretterez.  
\- Loki est devenue bleu et il vient de s'enfuir de chez vous Stark, vous trouvez cela normal peut-être ?  
\- Ce n'est rien de grave, Jarvis le garde à l'œil. Et oui je me doutais bien qu'il serait dehors. Maintenant retirez vos machines de chez moi ou je mets ma menace à exécution et je vous coupe les vivres !  
\- Ceci n'est pas acceptable Stark ! Loki doit être surveillé et contrôlé !  
\- Il est surveillé ici ! Quant à être contrôlé, votre double borgne s'en est déjà occupé. Loki est MON affaire. Alors fichez le camp d'ici !  
\- Stark, vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit...  
\- Merci du compliment, lâcha Tony après avoir coupé la communication. Jarvis, où est Loki ?  
\- Au bord de la falaise à deux cents mètres Monsieur. Il ne bouge plus.  
\- Très bien, je vais le rejoindre.  
\- Je crains que ce ne soit compliqué Monsieur, alerta Jarvis. Monsieur Loki est actuellement sur un rebord de la paroi inaccessible à pied.  
\- Comment est-il arrivé là ? s'étonna Tony.  
\- Il semble que les dieux possèdent des qualités physiques supérieures aux humains.  
\- Génial, tout simplement génial...  
  
Tony partit dans son labo enfiler une armure - celle qui se transformait en valise, c'était la plus rapide - et s'envola vers la falaise. Comme indiqué par Jarvis, il découvrit Loki assis sur un affleurement au milieu de la paroi. Il réussit à atterrir sur la corniche à peine assez large pour eux deux, et se baissa vers Loki, masque relevé.  
  
\- La vue est à ce point plus belle ici que depuis ma villa tout confort ? ironisa Tony.  
  
Loki ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses idées noires. Il savait que c'était dangereux, le sort qui le contraignait pouvait faire des siennes et décider que ses pensées ne prenaient pas le bon tour. Mais Loki s'en fichait. Que risquait-il de pire ? L'amnésie était une bénédiction en comparaison de ce qu'il subissait. Il était un monstre bleu avec le quotient intellectuel d'un triton crevé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré franchement ? Odin le détestait, il était donc normal qu'il le réduise à moins que rien. Qu'il ait pu être son fils à une époque n'y changeait rien. Il n'était qu'un monstre adopté.  
  
Tony regarda le Jotun s'enfoncer toujours davantage dans la déprime sans savoir comment agir. Il pouvait l'insulter, ça lui donnerait un regain d'énergie et peut-être deux heures de calme ou ça déclencherait immédiatement une crise encore pire. Ou alors il se retrouverait à nager avec les requins. Il pouvait aussi tenter de le réconforter, mais cela n'arrangerait en rien l'estime qu'avait Loki de lui-même. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour qu'il retrouve confiance en lui, et également pour oublier un temps son apparence.  
  
\- Jarvis, fit Tony en refermant son casque. J'ai un gala de charité bientôt quelque part dans le pays ?  
\- Pas avant plusieurs jours Monsieur, je le crains. Mais un gala à votre nom devrait se produire d'ici quelques heures à Londres.  
\- Parfait, réserve une suite pour deux... Non trois, au Claridge's et préviens Pepper qu'elle est la bienvenue si elle le souhaite. Préviens aussi l'hôtel qu'il nous faudra des tenues de soirée, un basique noir et blanc pour Loki et un costume Italien hors de prix pour moi. Et une collation serait la bienvenue.  
\- Bien Monsieur. Puis-je savoir ce que Monsieur compte faire ?  
\- Cultiver mon côté philanthrope Jarvis, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas apparu en première page.  
\- Si Monsieur le permet, j'apprécierais que Monsieur se contente du New-York Times et qu'il oublie le Sun pour une fois.  
\- L'important c'est d'être en couverture Jarvis, pas le magazine, fit Tony avec un grand sourire en rouvrant son masque. Loki ? On part en balade !  
  
Et sans plus de formalité, il prit le dieu dans ses bras et s'envola vers l'Europe, survolant au passage l'Amérique d'Ouest en Est. Le fait d'avoir un passager non protégé dans les bras lui posait quelques soucis. Il était obligé de voler en rase-motte et devait réduire considérablement sa vitesse. Et s'il en croyait Jarvis, il n'arriverait jamais à temps s'il continuait comme ça, d'autant qu'il avait déjà manqué percuter deux camions, une grue, trois éoliennes et une vache volante - les tornades... un vrai fléau ! Il se rappela soudain avoir commencé la fabrication d'un casque qu'il comptait pouvoir ajouter en doublon sur toutes ses armures. Il avait fait ça en prévision d'un éventuel voyage de noce lorsqu'il était encore avec Pepper. Pourquoi prendre un avion quand on pouvait voler en armure ? Il l'avait laissé le projet de côté depuis, mais il était presque entièrement achevé, il manquait juste quelques réglages.  
  
Tony se dirigea vers la tour Stark dès qu'il survola New-York et atterrit sur sa terrasse.  
  
\- Attends-moi là, indiqua Iron Man à un Loki légèrement étourdi par la vitesse et l'air raréfié..  
  
Tony alla à son atelier et il récupéra la tête en construction. Il acheva quelques réglages et s'assura que le système de communication était opérationnelle. Une fois sûr que le deuxième casque était fonctionnel, adaptable et qu'il ne tuerait pas Loki par manque d'oxygène - il était déjà bien assez bleu comme ça -, il récupéra le dieu sur son balcon lui enfila la protection et la brancha à son armure, sans attendre une éventuelle protestation.  
  
\- Voila ! On va pouvoir aller plus vite. En route Rodolphe !  
  
Il repartit droit vers Londres avec Loki dans les bras et ne se priva plus pour enclencher la vitesse mach 2.  
  
\- Stark, je peux avoir une explication ? demanda Loki par l'intermédiaire de son casque alors qu'ils survolaient l'atlantique.  
\- Tony. Appelle-moi Tony, insista-t-il.  
\- Stark, gronda le dieu en s'agitant.  
\- Continue et je te lâche à deux mille kilomètres heures au-dessus de la mer, indiqua tranquillement Tony qui s'amusait assez au bout du compte. Ça rebondit haut un dieu ?  
\- Stark ! gronda de nouveau Loki mais sans bouger cette fois.  
\- ...  
\- Tony, cracha le dieu, où va-t-on ?  
\- Direction Londres, je compte nous faire faire les gros titres des journaux demain ! Et à la demande expresse de Jarvis, je vais même essayer d'être habillé sur les photos !  
\- Merci pour votre considération Monsieur.  
\- Vous pourriez être plus explicite ? coupa Loki avec énervement.  
\- Je t'emmène à un gala de charité. Tout ce qu'on va faire, c'est aller à une soirée privée extrêmement coté, rencontrer la crème de la crème et éventuellement dépenser quelques millions pour la faim dans le monde, les pingouins au pôle sud ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est un gala pour quoi Jarvis ?  
\- L'éducation des enfants en Inde Monsieur.  
\- Stark, ai-je mal entendu ou est-ce que vous souhaitez me voir parader au milieu des humains dans un espèce de "banquet" ?  
\- ...  
\- Tony !  
\- C'est plus ou moins l'idée oui. Ça pose un problème Rodolphe ?  
\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?  
\- Rassure-toi, il ne se cache jamais bien loin en général.  
\- Stark, je suis un Jotun ! voulut prévenir Loki qui n'avait que moyennement envie de se faire lyncher jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive  
\- ...  
\- Tony je suis un monstre, insista Loki en articulant exagérément.  
\- Personne sur terre ne connaît les Jotuns, à part ton cher frangin, contra Tony qui avait prévu les objections pendant la première partie du voyage. Les humains ont découvert les Chiitauris et les Ases, mais les Jotuns sont trop loin dans notre histoire pour qu'on en ait des photos. Par contre, on a le chupacabra, c'est un extra-terrestre aussi celui-là ?  
\- J'ai tenté d'asservir votre monde !  
\- Depuis tu es devenu tout bleu avec des yeux rouges. Personne ne te reconnaîtra.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas humain !  
\- Bah, après Hulk et Thor, les terriens ne sont plus à ça près. Au moins tu n'es pas petit et gris et tu ne t'appelles pas Elvis. Et puis tu es accompagné d'Iron Man !  
\- Je ne vais quand même pas débarquer comme ça à une soirée où je ne suis pas invité, répliqua Loki avec de plus en plus de résignation dans la voix.  
\- Tout est déjà prévu tête de bouc. Nos habits de lumière nous attendent à l'hôtel. Tu seras beau comme un sou neuf !  
\- Et arrêtez de me tutoyer...  
\- Pas à moins d'y être contraint et forcé. Mais je t'autorise toi, à me tutoyer. Je suis bon prince aujourd'hui.  
\- Je vais être ridicule, marmonna finalement le dieu à court d'argument. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais pourvoir raconter.  
\- Loki, tu pourrais leur réciter la météo ou les lettres de l'alphabet en boucle que ces gens s'en ficheraient royalement, lâcha Tony d'une voix atone. Tu es indéniablement une nouveauté exotique et en plus tu m'accompagnes moi !  
\- Une nouveauté exotique ? releva Loki en s'étouffant.  
\- Une beauté bleue et irréelle si tu préfères.  
\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! s'insurgea Loki en se débattant à nouveau.  
\- Loki, tu te crois peut-être têtu, mais moi je suis le champion tout catégorie. Tu es beau, indiscutablement, avoua Tony sans se forcer. Tu n'as peut-être pas la même couleur que tout le monde sur Terre ni même sur Asgard, mais tu es l'être le plus fascinant que cette planète ait porté jusque-là, avoua Tony par caméra interposé au dieu accroché à lui. Tu es magnifique et tu vas faire se tourner toutes les têtes sur ton passage, je te le garantis. Tous les yeux seront fixés sur toi et tous se demanderont d'où peut venir le top-modèle bleu que tu es. Et puis, si jamais il y a un problème, je serai là, je suis un playboy alors ce ne sera pas une difficulté pour moi de détourner l'attention, finit-il un peu mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller.  
  
Heureusement pour lui, Loki ne releva pas et se mura dans le silence pour le reste du voyage. À la vitesse du son, il fallut moins d'une heure pour que Tony atterrisse au beau milieu de Londres dans la cour du palace. Loki s'empressa de retirer le casque et s'éloigna de lui, mais ses épaules étaient déjà tendues en prévision des regards dégoûtés qu'il était persuadé de recevoir.  
  
Tony félicita mentalement les employés du palace qui ne tiquèrent à aucun moment devant l'apparence de son compagnon.  
  
Un extraterrestre bleu ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, semblaient-ils dire.  
  
Les clients eux-mêmes ne posaient qu'un regard vaguement intrigué ou légèrement hautain, pas plus, sur l'humanoïde à peau bleu. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser entendre qu'ils en savaient moins que les autres. S'étonner élégamment dans un gala ou une soirée, oui, mais vulgairement dans un hall d'hôtel ? Certainement pas !  
  
Malgré ce manque d'attention flagrant, Loki était loin d'être à l'aise et il se rapprocha petit à petit de Tony, de façon totalement inconsciente, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans le salon de la suite.  
  
Il s'éloigna alors pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, les épaules tendues.  
  
\- Loki, appela le milliardaire avec début de nervosité. Je nous prévois une entrée remarquée, alors je te conseille de manger un peu, dit-il en désignant le plateau de canapé et autres amuse-gueules sur la table basse.  
  
Loki alla vers le plateau avec raideur et se mit à grignoter. Tony commençait à trouver le silence du Jotun inquiétant. Il réfléchis à ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour le rendre muet, mais à part sa déclaration spontanée dans les airs, il ne voyait pas. Conclusion : sa déclaration perturbait le dieu. Super. Comment allait-il pouvoir rattraper le coup ? Il pouvait toujours dire que finalement il le trouvait très moche, mais il n'était pas bien sûr du résultat... Et puis on lui avait toujours dit que c'était vilain de mentir ! Sauf quand il y avait de l'argent en jeu... Sauf aussi, évidemment, si c'était pour ne pas aller en prison... Et puis aussi si c'était une histoire de femme. On pouvait aussi mentir à son conseil d'administration, se souvint-il. Mais pas à Pepper, mauvaise idée ça. Enfin bref, se reprit-il en redescendant sur terre, il n'avait pas envie de mentir au Jotun, et puis il avait envie de lui regonfler son égo, pas d'abattre soudainement son amour propre à l'aide d'une batte de baseball enroulée dans du barbelé.  
  
\- Dois-je faire autre chose avant notre départ, Tony ? demanda Loki d'une voix polaire.  
\- Tu devrais te laver et te changer avant mais sinon rien, répondit Tony dans un instinct de conservation digne d'une gerbille chez un dératiseur.  
\- Bien, Tony, cracha le dieu avant de chercher la salle de bain derrière l'une des nombreuses portes de la suite.  
  
Loki la trouva à son troisième essai et entra dans la salle d'eau en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. L'humain semblait s'être enfin décidé à montrer son jeu ! Il allait devenir le faire-valoir du Midgardien. C'était une sacrée douche froide. Il avait vraiment fini par croire que l'homme de fer lui voulait du bien... Quelle erreur et quelle naïveté de sa part ! Il aurait pourtant dû savoir, ou au moins se méfier ! Mais le sort d'Odin devait le marquer bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Dire qu'il avait été si près de lui faire confiance... Mais le jeu était fini. Loki ne se laisserait pas manipuler comme un vulgaire pantin simplement pour que Monsieur Tony Stark soit adulé. Ce cher Anthony Stark n'avait pas encore compris à quel adversaire il avait à faire, pensa Loki avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Tout en se lavant dans l'immense baignoire de la suite, Loki réfléchissait à sa vengeance. Ce fut compliqué à cause du sort qui pesait sur lui et il dut renoncer à ses plans au fur et à mesure qu'il concevait, mais il finit par trouver une vengeance acceptée par les deux parties, lui et le sort. C'était un plan qui promettait pas mal d'amusement par-dessus le marché. Et le mieux dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il l'avait commencé de la meilleure façon possible sans même y avoir réfléchi ! Tony voulait le traiter comme une pièce rare et "exotique" à montrer au monde ? Il allait voir comment le Jotun pouvait se mettre en valeur !  
  
Avec une bonne humeur suspecte, Loki sortit de la baignoire et se sécha de façon très sommaire. Il prit une serviette et l'attacha avec soin sur ses hanches, juste un peu plus bas que ne le voulait la pudeur. Un détour dans les cosmétiques mis à disposition et de la menthe poivrée s'ajouta au tableau. Il se regarda avec détermination dans le miroir, non sans laisser échapper un léger frémissement d'horreur devant cette image qu'il n'acceptait toujours pas. Après réflexion, il coiffa ses cheveux dans un désordre élaboré, s'assurant que quelques mèches viendraient toujours encadrer son visage au moindre de ses mouvements. Il se ré-humidifia le haut du corps, et partit faire comprendre à Tony ce que voulait dire le mot "séduction" et par la même occasion le mot "frustration". Oui, il allait beaucoup, beaucoup, s'amuser...

  
000

  
Tony regardait assis sur le canapé les dernières informations sur l'écran plasma tout en se demandant pourquoi Loki réagissait comme il le faisait. D'accord, il l'avait tellement complimenté que ça en devenait louche, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui tirer une tête de trois pieds de long et claquer aussi violemment la porte ! Si ? Et merde !  
  
\- Jarvis, tu as quoi comme information sur les dieux d'Asgard et l'homosexualité ?  
  
Tony jura quand seul le silence lui répondit. Il oubliait toujours que Jarvis n'était pas implanté dans tous les systèmes informatiques de la planète. Ce qui était bien dommage, cela dit en passant. Avait-il pensé à prendre son téléphone portable ?  
  
Une main passée dans la poche de son pantalon lui assura que oui, il avait son portable. Il l'alluma et reposa la question à Jarvis.  
  
\- L'homosexualité était perçue comme une déviance chez les vikings, lui répondit Jarvis. Le dieu Loki, en tant que dieu du mal et du chaos, a parfois été désigné comme un dieu homosexuel dans la culture nordique, sa faculté de se transformer en homme comme en femme corroborant cette possibilité. Sa relation avec un étalon mâle a longtemps renforcé cette idée.  
\- Répète-moi ça Jarvis ? demanda Tony estomaqué. Loki a eu une relation avec un cheval ?  
\- Il se serait appelé Svadilfari, Monsieur. D'après les légendes, Loki se serait métamorphosé en jument à la demande d'Odin pour ne pas avoir à payer la construction du palais royal. De cette union serait né Sleipnir, l'étalon à huit membres qui sert de monture à Odin.  
\- D'accord. Arrête-toi là Jarvis.  
  
Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations à avaler à son goût. Loki aurait déjà eu au moins une relation avec un mâle. Bon point. Il aurait été forcé par son père. Mauvais point. Il aurait été une jument à ce moment-là. C'était bon ou mauvais ça ? Et qu'il ait donné naissance à un poulain, comment devait-il le prendre ? Tony n'était pas loin de s'arracher les cheveux tellement rien n'était simple avec le Jotun. Et dire que lui s'était plaint de sa famille... A côté de Loki, il aurait fait bonne figue dans une sitcom télévisuelle ! Encore que, si cela se trouvait tout était faux ! Après tout, il s'agissait de vieilles légendes terriennes et il était fort probable que les vikings de l'époque aient beaucoup brodé voire inventé !  
  
\- Loki, tu peux me confirmer une histoire sur... commença Tony en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
Mais le génie s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il leva la tête et vit Loki, trempé et nu, avec juste une serviette autour des hanches. Une serviette accrochée un peu trop bas pour être honnête. Tony voulu demander à Loki ce qu'il fabriquait mais sa gorge s'assécha dès qu'il tomba sur le regard de braise. Le dieu s'approcha alors de lui en balançant outrageusement les hanches. Puis, il se plaça debout, de l'autre côté de la table basse, et se pencha en avant, cambrant le dos avec grâce. Une main posée sur la table, il prit l'un des petits four et l'avala avec une expression extatique, les yeux à demi-fermé et la bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux noirs soulignaient la finesse de son cou et de son visage et rendaient son apparence encore plus sensuelle. On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste de prendre son pied et qu'il ne demandait qu'à remettre ça.  
  
Tony chercha un autre endroit que son visage à regarder, mais tomba sur la serviette ridicule attachée à la taille du Jotun. Elle semblait réellement prête à tomber... Un parfum de menthe vint titiller ses narines, et il remonta son regard vers le visage de Loki. Il découvrit le dieu en train de se lécher les doigts, un par un, avec une attitude plus que provocante. Tony ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de cacher la bosse qui déformait maintenant son pantalon, puisque Loki ne pouvait pas (!) ne pas la voir. Le milliardaire aurait donné beaucoup pour remplacer les doigts que Loki suçotait délicieusement par autre chose. Mais quand il approcha une main pour le toucher, le Jotun se redressa soudain et lui lança un grand sourire aguicheur.  
  
\- Comment dois-je m'habiller ? demanda Loki d'une voie grave et profonde.  
  
Tony indiqua du doigt un paquet de linge posé un peu plus loin sur une chaise, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Loki alla prendre le paquet, tournant le dos à Tony qui put admirer la chute de rein à damner du dieu. De l'eau glissait le long de son dos jusqu'à se perdre à la naissance de ses fesses qu'une serviette trop lâchement attachée laissait voir. Il en aurait fallu si peu pour que la serviette se détache, pensait Tony avec ferveur. Juste un peu, et il ne se retiendrait plus et sauterait sur le dieu sans aucune retenue. Mais la serviette tint bon et après s'être de nouveau exagérément penché pour récupérer son linge, faisant entrevoir le début de ses fesses rebondies à Tony, Loki lui jeta un regard en arrière. Tony se sentit aussitôt fondre et brûler à la fois. Était-ce seulement possible d'être aussi... Sexy ? Tentant ? Peu importe, il le voulait. Tout de suite.  
  
Mais déjà Loki se dirigeait vers l'une des chambres dans un balancier de hanche à rendre jalouse une pendule. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda une dernière fois l'homme de fer. Comme par un signal convenu, la serviette lâcha à ce moment et Loki laissa entrevoir tout son corps de dos au génie, avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Tony se leva rapidement pour aller le rejoindre, mais le bruit du verrou sonna comme un glas dans sa tête. Il venait de se faire avoir. Encore.  
  
Rageur, il donna un coup de poing sur le canapé à côté de lui. Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'en prime, il avait tout juste le temps de s'habiller. Certes, il pouvait arriver en retard à son gala, mais il était déjà en retard. Il avait prévu d'arriver après l'heure pour réussir son petit effet. Sauf qu'il y avait quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser, surtout si on voulait avoir des photographes et des journalistes en forme. En grinçant des dents, Tony partit donc s'habiller, imaginant Hulk et Fury faire des cochonneries pour se calmer.  
  
Son humeur s'améliora légèrement quand il contempla son image avec satisfaction dans le miroir. Il s'était pris pour lui un modèle italien à rayures qu'il affectionnait et une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres bleutés parachevait son physique de playboy. Il était sûr d'avoir du succès avec ça et il en profiterait pour prendre sa revanche sur le Jotun !  
  
Loki sortit de sa chambre peu après avec sur le dos le costume classique par excellence, noir avec une chemise blanche. Tout l'intérêt de ce costume était là, il avait tellement peu d'intérêt qu'on ne remarquait que davantage la peau bleue et les yeux rouges de celui qui le portait. Loki avait recoiffé ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel et sa prestance naturel le rendait à la fois intouchable et incroyablement attirant. Il savait y faire l'enfoiré, pensa Tony en admirant son invité, toute notion de vengeance envolée.  
  
\- On y va ? demanda Loki avec un sourire prédateur.  
\- En route ! acquiesça Tony qui commençait à regretter son idée de gala.  
  
Il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour sa santé mentale qu'il laisse le dieu déprimer chez lui...

  
000

  
  
Tony s'enfila un nouveau verre d'alcool pendant qu'on lui posait toujours les mêmes questions insipides. Son regard noir était braqué sur Loki. Ce dernier lui avait très vite fait comprendre en début de soirée que merci, il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Tony l'avait laissé faire avec un grand sourire, persuadé que le Jotun qui déprimait encore plusieurs heures auparavant allait très vite revenir lui demander de l'aide. Sauf que ça ne s'était pas du tout déroulé ainsi.  
  
Pourtant tout était bien parti au début ! Ils étaient arrivés ensemble à l'entrée de l'hôtel particulier où avait lieu la réception et comme prévu, Loki avait fait sensation. Au début il avait été un peu étonné par les flash des appareils photos, mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était simplement rapproché de Tony par réflexe. Une fois à l'intérieur ça avait été une toute autre histoire. Loki semblait aussi à l'aise dans ce gala qu'un poisson-clown dans son anémone toxique. Il parlait avec tout le monde avec une retenue et une distinction évidente. Tony l'avait simplement présenté comme Loki, sans faire de commentaire supplémentaire, mais tout le monde semblait avoir rapidement admis qu'il devait être au moins un prince, s'il n'était pas roi.  
  
Tony serra fortement son verre au risque de le briser quand il vit Loki flirter outrageusement avec trois femmes différentes en même temps. C'était lui le playboy ! Depuis quand Loki était-il dans la concurrence ? En ravalant sa jalousie, Tony se remit à jouer son rôle. Si c'était un concours que le dieu voulait, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Loki finir sur une victoire par KO ! Il était temps pour lui de contre-attaquer. Il scanna la salle du regard et trouva un groupe de mannequins en train de dévisager le Jotun. Bientôt, elles l'oublieraient complètement, se promit Tony en prenant son sourire le plus séducteur.  
  
Le Jotun remarqua du coin de l'œil le regain de combativité du milliardaire. Il semblait enfin avoir compris que Loki n'était pas juste une petite chose fragile et sans cervelle. Loki était un Ase, un dieu, et il comptait bien faire comprendre à l'humain qu'il ne comptait se laisser diriger comme un gentil petit chien. Il avait assez joué les pions politiques dans sa vie comme ça. Désormais, c'était lui qui imposerait les règles du jeu ! Il continua donc de flirter avec les trois femmes et invita du regard une quatrième à se joindre au groupe. Mine de rien, il s'amusait follement dans cette histoire. Il envisageait même de rejoindre la maîtresse de maison pour la mettre dans sa poche, ça pourrait toujours servir plus tard.  
  
Mais la soirée fut brutalement interrompue par une explosion qui détruisit tout un mur de l'hôtel. Au milieu de la panique et de la fumée, un étrange androïde fit son apparition. Il était grand et sa carrure rendait immédiate la comparaison avec un char d'assaut. Loki vit les gens autour de lui s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée et la salle fut rapidement vidée de tout ses occupants, exceptés lui et Tony.  
  
\- Dégage d'ici tout de suite ! hurla Tony au Jotun.  
\- Certainement pas ! lui répondit Loki par réflexe.  
\- Fais ce que je te dis ! C'est dangereux ici ! cria le génie en activa sa mallette Iron Man, gentiment ramenée du vestiaire par un gars de service.  
\- Je SUIS dangereux Tony, cracha Loki dans un accès d'égo blessé. Et ce n'est pas un vulgaire robot fabriqué en rebut de déchetterie qui va me faire peur !  
  
Tony allait répliquer quand le robot tira une salve de balles dans sa direction. Il tint bon grâce à son armure et répliqua par un tir de propulseur.  
  
\- Rapport Jarvis.  
\- Il s'agit d'un androïde de combat sans pilote Monsieur. Il semble vous viser uniquement. Je peux affirmer avec une marge d'erreur assez faible que cette machine a été créée par Hammer Industries.  
\- Bordel, je vais le tuer ! cria Tony, non pas à l'encontre de Hammer, mais contre Loki qui avait décidé d'attaquer le robot tout seul avec ses petites mimines. (2)  
  
Iron Man lança l'un des petits missiles stockés dans son armure contre le droïde et se propulsa tête la première contre lui. Loki voulait jouer à ça ? On allait voir qui allait gagner ! La tête en avant, il frappa l'androïde au ventre à tout vitesse. Il vit avec joie Loki être propulsé loin du robot, en conséquence de quoi, il agrippa la machine par les côtés en accélérant, l'emmenant avec lui dans le ciel Londonien. Là, il la jeta violemment sur un toit et se mit à la frapper avec ses poings de toute ses forces, déchargeant la rage et la frustration accumulées durant la soirée. Quand le robot fut réduit à l'état de morceau de métal grésillant, il souffla un bon coup, libéré malgré lui de toute sa tension. Il était presque prêt à pardonner à Loki d'avoir voulu intervenir tellement ça avait été facile !  
  
\- Anthony Stark, vous faites un geste de travers et je tue votre ami bleu, fit une voie bien connue dans son dos.  
  
Tony se figea avec horreur.  
  
\- Jarvis ?  
\- Monsieur Loki semble effectivement avoir été pris en otage, Monsieur.  
  
Tony serra les dents et il se promit une sérieuse explication avec le dieu du foutoir et de la poisse. La loi de Murphy avait dû être inventé pour lui.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hammer ?  
\- Pour l'instant, je veux que tu te lèves et que tu te retournes lentement, indiqua l'homme par les haut-parleurs.  
  
Tony exécuta les ordres sans rien dire. C'est là qu'il vit Loki, pris à la gorge par un droïde alors qu'un deuxième le tenait lui en joue.  
  
\- Ah ! Stark. Tu deviens difficile à localiser tu sais ? Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de te trouver sans tes amis et hors de chez toi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette que tu ne sois plus le fêtard alcoolique et sans cervelle que tu as été.  
\- Oui je sais, c'était le bon temps blablabla. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Tony alors que Jarvis lui confirmait qu'il s'agissait encore de drones sans pilote.  
\- Les plans d'Iron Man bien sûr ! Les plans de tous les Iron Men ! Tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde, mais bientôt Stark Industries sera fini et Hammer Industries deviendra la seule et unique entreprise en technologie moderne !  
\- Ben voyons. Et un café et le journal pendant que tu y es ?  
  
Tony regretta sa remarque quand robot n°1 serra davantage la gorge de Loki. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à fermer sa grande gueule ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de gagner du temps en attendant que les agents du Shield viennent en renfort ou qu'il ait une idée de génie...  
  
Dans les bras du droïde, Loki essayait de se dégager sans succès. Malgré le danger, sa magie refusait de répondre à ses demandes et pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, sa force avait aussi disparu. Avec sa chance, c'était le sort d'Odin qui refaisait des siennes suites à ses envies de meurtre envers ses assaillants. Il n'avait donc même plus le droit de se défendre ? Il commençait à détester sérieusement, profondément et totalement sa vie. Devant lui Tony discutait avec droïde n°2. Il était clair qu'il tentait de gagner du temps et la manœuvre était tout sauf discrète. Mais le type qui parlait à travers ses machines ne semblait pas particulièrement sain d'esprit non plus.  
  
Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était un Jotun complètement immobilisé dans les bras d'un robot très puissant et toute sa force s'était envolée... Mais, il était un Jotun ! réalisa-t-il soudainement. Et les Jotuns avaient des pouvoirs non ? Odin n'avait pas pu les bloquer, lui-même ne les avait jamais maîtrisés ! Il avait maintenant trente secondes pour apprendre à le faire.  
  
Il était un Jotun, un être de glace et il pouvait congeler tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il pouvait aussi se créer des armes de glaces ! Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Glace, glace, glace... Bon sang, il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant !  
  
Avec rage et impuissance il donna un léger coup de poing dans le droïde. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire ! Pourtant tous les Jotuns qu'il avait vu savaient le faire, c'était comme un instinct ! Un instinct. Le problème était peut-être là, tout simplement, réalisa-t-il dans un choc. Cesse de réfléchir et agis, se morigéna-t-il.  
  
Il leva une deuxième fois son poing et frappa de nouveau le robot, bien décidé à le pulvériser par la glace ce coup-ci. Loki fut étonné de voir que cela fonctionna, mais il continua jusqu'à ce que le droïde le lâche. Une fois au sol et libre de ses mouvements, ses deux poings se recouvrirent de gel et il sauta sur le robot pour trancher le lien entre son corps et sa tête. Ses lames de glace ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance et le droïde fut rapidement mis à terre. Loki se tourna vers le deuxième dans l'idée de le détruire aussi, mais un canon chargé le regardait droit dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un missile bien placé d'Iron Man vienne le faire exploser.  
  
Bon, il n'avait détruit qu'un robot sur trois, mais dans l'ensemble il était plutôt content ! Il avait même découvert comme se servir de ses dons de Jotun ! Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, les lames bleues se fissurèrent et se brisèrent autour de ses mains alors qu'un violent mal de tête le prenait. Le sort avait fini par prendre en compte ses pouvoirs Jotuns et l'en privait par la même occasion. Il se retrouva à genoux, sans force, alors que de nouveau ses pouvoirs le quittaient. Il commençait à trouver cela franchement injuste et fatiguant...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort plus longtemps, car une main métallique vint l'attraper au niveau du col. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva face au visage furieux de Tony.  
  
\- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris espèce d'idiot ! s'énerva Tony. Quand je te dis de partir, tu te barres !  
\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Stark, répliqua Loki en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du super-héros.  
\- J'essaye de te sauver la vie, abruti !  
\- Qui t'a demandé de faire quoi que ce soit ! ragea Loki en abandonnant le combat contre la poigne de fer. Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi à ce que je sache !  
\- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce qui m'a dit en larmes "ne m'abandonne pas" ? C'était pas toi ?  
\- Je ne m'en souviens pas ! mentit Loki de manière éhontée. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ce que je dis ou fais hein ?  
\- Ce que ça peut me faire ? souffla Tony estomaqué. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de te retrouver agonisant dans le caniveau parce que ta "fierté" t'empêche de demander de l'aide !  
  
Loki éclata d'un rire hystérique sous la poigne d'Iron-Man.  
  
\- Ma "fierté" ? Qui s'est retrouvé nourri à la petit cuillère par Captain Parfait parce qu'il refusait de s'alimenter ?  
\- Ça n'avait rien à voir ! Je ne risquais pas de mourir moi, à ce moment-là !  
\- Et moi non plus ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul et je ne vois pas en quoi ma sécurité te concerne !  
\- Je tiens à toi crétin ! Voilà pourquoi Ta sécurité me concerne !  
\- Tu tiens à moi ? Je ne suis qu'une possession de plus pour toi ! Le génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope, cracha Loki. Je suis juste celui qui va te permettre d'être dans tous les magazines !  
\- Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ? C'est pour toi que je suis venu ici ! Tu étais anéanti par ton échec de la journée et j'ai voulu te donner une distraction valorisante ! Par contre, toi tu as saisi la première occasion pour me chauffer et me laisser sur le carreau !  
\- Qui est-ce qui m'avait trimbalé d'un continent à l'autre sans explication, en me disant juste que je ferai une jolie croix de plus sur son tableau de chasse ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !  
\- Ah oui ? Et ton petit discours sur ma soi-disant "beauté exotique" c'était quoi ? Tu voulais juste m'aider à ce moment-là peut-être !  
\- Justement oui ! Je voulais te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je passe mon temps à t'expliquer par tous les moyens que tu n'en es pas un mais tu t'en contrefous !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je pense de moi ! Je pense mieux savoir ce genre de choses que toi le super-héros de ces dames !  
\- Ça m'importe parce que je t'apprécie tête de bourrique ! Je tiens à toi et je refuse de te voir t'autodétruire !  
\- Ah oui ?!  
\- Oui !  
  
Tony avait inconsciemment rapproché leur visage durant leur joute verbale et ils étaient désormais les yeux dans les yeux. Il y eut un bref instant de silence où chacun digérait ce que l'autre avait dit.  
  
\- Tu tiens à moi, finit soudain par relever Loki avec une boule dans la gorge.  
\- Évidemment Rodolphe, râla Tony en se calmant aussi.  
\- Et tu m'as emmené ici pour me faire plaisir...  
\- Tu semblais avoir perdu toute confiance en toi. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais ce genre d'événement. Être au centre de tout et admiré.  
\- Pourquoi... As-tu fait ça ? s'étrangla Loki en tremblant.  
\- Pour la troisième fois Loki, je tiens à toi, répondit Tony en rougissant. Et je n'ai jamais voulu faire de toi ma mascotte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux...  
\- Mais je suis un monstre, un Jotun, remarqua Loki au supplice.  
\- Il n'y a qu'à Asgard que ce mot est synonyme d'horreur Loki. Ici, tu n'es pas jugé sur ce que tu es, mais sur ce que tu fais, lui expliqua Tony en le reposant enfin.  
\- J'ai anéanti une petite ville et détruit une grande en ouvrant la porte à une armée de conquête. Je t'ai jeté à travers une fenêtre aussi.  
\- Tais-toi, tu compliques tout, lâcha Tony pour faire taire le dieu.  
  
Puis, il se pencha vers le Jotun qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues et l'embrassa. Étonnamment, Loki le laissa faire sans résister. Le baiser fut rapide et n'avait rien de sensuel. Tony voulait simplement le rassurer, lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il serra le dieu contre lui, heureux de voir que l'autre ne l'avait pas repoussé.  
  
\- Sérieusement, la prochaine fois que je te dis de t'en aller, va-t'en, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si le sort d'Odin avait agi au mauvais moment ?  
  
Loki ne dit rien mais acquiesça.  
  
\- Bien, retournons à l'hôtel maintenant. Le Shield finira bien par arriver pour faire le ménage. On verra le problème de Hammer plus tard.  
  
Tony s'envola avec Loki toujours contre lui et atterrit dans le salon par la fenêtre. Il dut briser un carreau en passant, mais il paierait les réparations, ça n'avait donc pas d'importance. Il déposa Loki et l'éloigna de lui pour enlever son armure.  
  
Loki regarda la serviette toujours par terre à côté de la porte de sa chambre et ses joues rougirent.  
  
\- Tu repenses à ce que tu m'as fait subir ? railla Tony.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu te sois plaint, répondit Loki avec quelques hésitations. Tony ?  
\- Oui beauté fatale ?  
\- Tu m'apprécies vraiment ? demanda Loki sans relevé le surnom.  
  
Tony eut un coup au cœur devant la demande du Jotun. Avec son port de tête fier, sa voix hésitante et son regard entre espoir et résignation, Tony sut qu'il aurait craqué pour le dieu à cet instant s'il n'avait été déjà totalement mordu. Il s'approcha lentement de Loki et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
  
\- Oui, je t'apprécie énormément.  
\- Même si je suis un monstre bleu ?  
\- On reparlera de cette histoire de monstre, mais oui, même si tu es tout bleu. Ou plutôt, quelle que soit ta couleur de peau, d'yeux ou de je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre.  
\- Même si je suis un dieu malfaisant ? demanda Loki avec la gorge serrée.  
\- Oui, même si tu as détruit deux villes et terrorisé l'opéra de Berlin.  
\- Même si je...  
\- Loki ! le coupa Tony en se collant son front contre le sien, une main passé sur sa nuque. Je t'apprécie, ne cherche pas plus loin. Tu comptes pour moi, et c'est tout ce qui importe.  
\- Merci, lui répondit Loki.  
\- Et je ne t'abandonnerai pas, compléta Tony en resserrant sa prise sur sa nuque.  
\- D'accord.  
  
Le dieu sembla enfin accepter les paroles de Tony, son corps se fondant contre le sien et son visage trouvant naturellement sa place dans le creux de son épaule. Finalement, peut-être pouvait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il allait pouvoir baisser sa garde et se laisser un peu aller. Ce serait agréable, se dit-il en se laissant bercer, son corps agréablement réchauffé par celui de Tony et son cœur battant la chamade.

  
A suivre

  
(1) pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, ce livre est réellement une méthode d'apprentissage à la lecture en France. J'ai appris avec... Snif, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens é.è  
  
(2) mimines : dans le doute, mimine = main en langage très familier par chez moi.


	5. Le tonnerre gronde

Après leur tendre réconciliation, Loki s'était éloigné, gêné, pour aller admirer le Londres nocturne par la fenêtre. Cela semblait être une habitude chez lui, regarder par la fenêtre dès qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Tony l'avait regardé faire en secouant la tête, amusé. L'un des grands criminels de ce monde se comportait comme un gosse dès qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire et allait bouder dans son coin...  
  
Devait-il informer le Shield et Captain America de cette faiblesse ? se demanda-t-il, toujours avec amusement. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Loki était à lui, même si ce dernier n'était pas encore au courant et il était temps de se renseigner un peu plus en profondeur auprès de son dieu... Mais chaque chose en son temps, on n'essaie pas d'amadouer un chat qui vient de plonger dans l'eau glacée.  
  
\- On est encore en plein après-midi à Malibu, annonça-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Et alors ? demanda Loki avec méfiance.  
\- Je me disais, on pourrait reprendre tes cours de lecture si ça te tente, proposa Tony en réfléchissant rapidement.  
\- Ça aurait le mérite d'être une activité utile, confirma le dieu en réprimant son enthousiasme.  
\- Je commande le nécessaire à la réception.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un homme vint dix minutes après déposer une sélection de livres pour enfants sur la table basse et repartit tout aussi rapidement, en emportant le plateau d'amuses-bouches. Le tout, sans remarquer ni la vitre brisée ni l'armure en pièces détachées sur le sol, soit le flegme à l'anglaise cumulé aux meilleurs écoles hôtelières. Tony était persuadé qu'il aurait pu être en train d'éviscérer un mouton dans le salon que le majordome aurait juste pris note mentalement de prévoir du détachant moquette spécial hémoglobine.  
  
Mais il oublia vite ces considérations fort captivantes pour regarder Loki avec un grand sourire carnassier.  
  
\- Et si on se mettait à l'aise cette fois ? proposa-t-il avec des yeux trop sombres pour être honnêtes. Je suis sûr que cela t'aiderait...  
\- Et qu'est-ce que le grand Anthony Stark considère comme une position confortable ? demanda Loki sans méfiance.  
  
Tony s'adossa contre le sofa, face à la table basse et invita Loki à s'asseoir entre ses jambes en tapotant le sol.  
  
\- Tu sais que c'est ridicule, je suis plus grand que toi... Fit remarquer Loki en souriant d'un air désabusé devant l'attitude du génie. En toute logique, si tu tiens vraiment à ça au risque de te briser les reins au sol, nos positions devraient être inversées.  
\- Mes reins vont très bien papy. Du reste ce ne serait pas pratique pour t'apprendre à lire si tu devais sans arrêt regarder par-dessus mon épaule !  
\- Parce que dans l'autre sens, ça ne pose pas de problème ? demanda le dieu avec ironie.  
\- Mais je sais déjà lire moi, monsieur ! se rengorgea Tony.  
\- Et on se demande bien comment ça a pu arriver...  
  
Tony préféra ne pas répondre à la pique. Le Jotun commençait tout juste à baisser sa garde avec lui, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser cette ambiance avec une prise de bec, même amicale. Puis, ils n'étaient pas à sa villa de Malibu et Tony évitait de détruire les jouets des autres, comme la chambre, voir l'hôtel entier, surtout quand il pouvait faire autrement. Alors il se contenta d'ouvrir le livre de lecture sur la table et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki pour l'écouter lire à voix haute. Il hésita l'espace de deux secondes à prendre totalement ses aises et puis son côté « je fais ce que je veux » repris le dessus et il enlaça la taille du dieu.  
  
\- Pour m'assurer que tu ne t'enfuiras pas, lui susurra Tony à l'oreille.  
  
Loki ne fit aucun commentaire, pas plus qu'il ne tenta de se libérer, mais Tony sentit le violent frisson qui remonta le long de son corps. Avec un grand sourire malicieux, il s'installa confortablement sur l'épaule de Loki et se laissa bercer par la voix basse du dieu.  
  
\- C'est trop facile, lâcha Loki après deux minutes de lecture.  
\- De quoi ? s'étonna Tony en se réveillant de sa somnolence.  
\- Ce que tu m'as donné est trop simple comme exercice, lâcha Loki en fermant le livre de primaire.  
\- Ah, essaie celui-là alors, répondit Tony en prenant un autre ouvrage plus complexe sur la table.  
  
Loki l'étudia sans mot dire mais le referma en soupirant au bout de cinq minutes.  
  
\- Trop difficile pour toi ? s'inquiéta Tony en resserrant sa prise Koala.  
\- Ce que tu viens de dire est très vexant, s'indigna Loki. Mais non, j'ai simplement fini cette « chose », fit-il en agitant « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ».  
\- Si rapidement ? Tu n'essaierais pas de te débarrasser de moi à tout hasard ? le taquina Tony.  
\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour n'importe qui d'à peu près sain d'esprit sur cette planète, non, je n'essaie pas de me débarrasser de toi. Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui arrive à un orphelin avec des pouvoirs magiques adopté par une famille qui le déteste quand il découvre sa vraie nature ? demanda Loki d'un ton neutre.  
\- Aucun intérêt, je n'ai jamais lu ça de toute façon, précisa Tony en grimaçant devant le bref résumé. Tu retrouves tes capacités donc ?  
\- Ça se pourrait, confirma lentement Loki. Je pense que je serais même capable de lire du vieux norrois, voir de l'Asgardien.  
\- Quelle progression fulgurante ! se moqua gentiment le milliardaire. Mais pourquoi si soudainement ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Loki avec gêne. Je pense que c'est une question de senti... de disposition d'esprit positive ou négative, se reprit-il rapidement.  
\- Je vois, sourit Tony, très content, tout en embrassant la nuque du dieu.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, c'est gênant, marmonna le Jotun en faisant le gros dos.  
\- Tu sais que je suis collé à ton dos, qu'on a déjà dormi une fois ensemble et que je t'ai même embrassé sur un toit i peine deux heures, récapitula Tony intrigué.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ça c'est plus... Intime, se justifia Loki avec gêne.  
\- Et quand tu colles ton nez à mon cou, c'est pour vérifier l'odeur de mon eau de toilette ? répondit le génie amusé.  
\- Je... Ce n'est pas intentionnel ! se récria Loki en se raidissant.  
  
Tony préféra ne pas insister, sa bonne humeur envolée et un rien dépité devant la réaction du dieu. Il avait cru être en bonne voie avec lui, mais il réalisait maintenant que le chemin allait être plus long que prévu. Il soupira et colla sa joue a son dos.  
  
\- Je ne connais presque rien de toi, remarqua distraitement Tony, découragé.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles nous étions ennemis, pourquoi devrais-tu savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi ?  
\- Attends, tu laisses tous tes ennemis te faire ce que je fais là ? Si tu réponds oui, je vais être vexé !  
\- Tous, peut-être pas, admit le dieu. Mais regarde Thor...  
\- C'est ton frère, ça ne compte pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon frère, répondit aussitôt Loki, de nouveau tendu.  
  
Tony soupira et caressa lentement les abdominaux du dieu qui étaient juste sous ses mains, pour le détendre.  
  
Comment Loki pouvait-il considérer que « ça » ce n'était pas intime ? Mais apparemment, ça ne gênait pas le dieu qui se relaxait doucement, donc ce ne devait pas être pareil non plus, pensa Tony avec aigreur.  
  
La situation commençait à rendre Tony nerveux, toujours à l'affût du geste de trop tout en cherchant à placer celui qui les rapprocherait. Il avait l'impression de traverser un champ de mines sur des chaussures à ressorts. Quand il réussissait un saut, il faisait de prodigieux bonds en avant, mais dès qu'il se plantait, cela lui explosait littéralement à la figure. Et il s'apprêtait à faire volontairement un nouveau bond par-dessus une mine radioactive...  
  
\- Tu as vraiment eu un enfant avec un cheval ? demanda Tony d'un ton indifférent.  
\- C'était un étalon et oui. En quoi cela t'intéresse ? s'enquit le dieu avec suspicion.  
\- Comme ça, pour savoir quels sont les points faibles de mon ennemi je suppose, dit-il avec un grand sourire et sans aucun sérieux pour ne pas effrayer Loki. Ça te dérange de m'en parler ?  
\- Non, pas particulièrement j'imagine, souffla-t-il, en confiance malgré lui.  
  
Avec sa mémoire qui lui était revenue d'un coup, sans avertissement et sans aucune douceur après sa séquestration auprès du Shield, il avait dû revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Il sentait encore peser sur son esprit le poids des souvenirs. Il avait comme un barrage dans tête qui ne demandait qu'à laisser échapper un peu de pression. Malgré tout, il aurait aimé se sentir hésitant à l'idée de partager toutes ces choses avec l'humain, mais la vérité était qu'il était plutôt soulagé que ce soit lui qui en fasse la demande . Il voulait que Tony sache son passé. Il voulait que ce dernier est la possibilité de l'écarter de sa vie tant qu'il en était encore temps. Et encore, il était sûrement déjà trop tard, se dit-il en pensant à sa position plus qu'ambiguë.  
  
\- Tu as eu d'autres d'enfants ? interrogea Tony avec curiosité.  
\- Mh, j'ai eu Sleipnir, Jormungand, Fenrir, Hel, Narfi et Vali, indiqua Loki.  
\- Six enfants, quand même, constata Tony avec un poids sur l'estomac. Et tu as été... Marié ?  
\- Mon premier est né de moi et Svadilfari. Il n'y a jamais eu de mariage et je ne l'ai jamais revu, expliqua Loki. Ça ne m'a pas manqué non plus. Jormungand, Fenrir et Hel sont nés de mon union avec Angrboda, une géante des glaces. C'était un mariage arrangé, même si la raison m'échappe toujours. Je la dégoûtais, elle me dégoûtait, nous nous dégoûtions, ricana-t-il aigrement. Le mariage a été abrogé après la naissance d'Hel. Un serpent, un loup et une demie-morte, Odin trouvait que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monstres dans sa lignée, indiqua Loki en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Tony dans un réflexe pour se rassurer. Puis j'ai été marié avec Sygin. Je l'ai vraiment aimée, elle.. C'était aussi un mariage politique, mais pour une fois j'étais heureux de cette décision. Elle était gentille et douce. Elle acceptait tout de moi, le meilleur comme le pire. Nous aurions pu être réellement heureux ensemble, acheva-t-il avec nostalgie.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Tony, le cœur gros face à la révélation.  
  
Loki avait donc déjà sincèrement aimé quelqu'un. Il ne devrait pourtant pas s'en étonner, il avait des siècles d'existence ! Ne pas trouver d'âme sœur en autant de temps aurait été un comble ! Mais Loki avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, cela se voyait dans son regard et il en avait le cœur transpercé de douleur. Tony se sentait de plus en plus déprimé et exclu à mesure que Loki lui dévoilait des pans entiers d'une vie longue de plusieurs siècles, et il pressentit qu'il avait peut-être cloué le couvercle de son propre cercueil par cette question.  
  
\- Ce fut un horrible dénouement, commença Loki avec douleur. Pour récupérer une énième bourde de Thor, j'ai dû avoir une liaison avec une géante des glaces qui voulait sa mort. Elle a donné naissance à Vali juste avant de mourir. Sygin venait d'avoir Narfi et elle a bien volontiers accepté de s'occuper de Vali. Elle était vraiment, vraiment, une bonne personne, murmura Loki en cachant soudain ses yeux avec son bras. Mais j'aurais dû le savoir avec Agrboda, je n'engendre que des monstres avec les Jotuns ! Vali s'est transformé en loup dès qu'il a eu quatre ans et s'est aussitôt attaqué à Narfi. Narfi est mort et Vali est devenu fou en voyant ce qu'il avait fait à son frère de lait. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses métamorphoses, pas plus que ses émotions. Il devenait subitement violent et dangereux sous une forme ou l'autre sans aucune raison. Sygin était la seule personne que Vali n'attaquait jamais, alors elle est restée auprès de lui pour le soigner et le veiller. Mais elle n'a pas supporté longtemps la folie de Vali, la perte de notre fils de sang et son exil forcé loin de tout. On a découvert un jour qu'elle s'était suicidée en emmenant Vali avec elle. J'ai dû construire le bûcher funéraire moi-même et y mettre le feu de mes propres mains... acheva-t-il, la gorge nouée. Et voilà, depuis je suis officiellement célibataire pour les Neufs Royaumes...  
  
Tony ne fit aucun commentaire sur les larmes qu'il voyait couler derrière le bras de Loki et continua de marquer sa présence en pressant le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Il aurait dû se renseigner davantage sur la mythologie nordique avant de poser de telles questions, se dit-il, amer. Il avait été idiot de demander un truc pareil sans s'être informé un minimum avant. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé, alors il réconforta le dieu du mieux qu'il pouvait en espérant ne pas avoir commis l'impair de trop.  
  
\- J'ai mal à la tête, lâcha soudain Loki après un lourd silence. Je crois que Odin refuse même que je pense trop profondément à mon passé. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Il pense que je risque de redevenir une brute assoiffée de sang rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qu'il m'a fait !  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça... souffla douloureusement Tony.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ça y est ? Je te dégoûte enfin ? Ça aura mit le temps pour que...  
\- Ne dis pas de sottise, coupa Tony un peu brutalement. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis sur toi.  
\- Et si je te disais que deux de mes enfants ont été emprisonnés par ma faute, tu ne changerais toujours pas d'avis ?  
\- Tu parles vraiment trop Langue d'Argent, murmura Tony.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, chuchota Loki d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je croyais que tu en étais fier, s'excusa le génie, se disant qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas faire pire comme nuit de confidences.  
\- Ce sont eux qui m'appellent comme ça. Les amis de Thor et Heimdall. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.  
\- Il va falloir que je trouve un surnom à ta hauteur alors !  
\- Ça n'a vraiment rien d'une obligation, indiqua Loki platement.  
\- Bon, et si je t'appelle schtroumphette ça te va ?  
\- Je ne suis pas une femme, Tony ! se plaignit Loki avec un début de sourire.  
\- Je te signale que tu as donné naissance à un canasson !  
\- J'étais métamorphosé ! bouda Loki en essuyant ses larmes.  
\- Et Rodolphe ?  
  
Un coussin s'aplatit sans élégance sur le visage de Tony.  
  
\- Hey !  
\- C'est un animal, rétorqua le Jotun en se laissant entraîné dans la diversion de Tony.  
\- Mais c'est un mâle lui !  
  
Pour toute réponse, le dieu se mit à califourchon au-dessus du milliardaire et lui envoya tous les coussins à portée de main dans la figure, heureux de constater que ce genre « d'attaque » ne faisait pas réagir son sort-punition. Étonnamment, attaquer quelqu'un, même avec des coussins lui fit un bien fou et l'expression légèrement indigné de Tony devant l'attaque en règle lui rendit le sourire.  
  
\- Et Braveheart ? Il est même humain celui-là ! Arrête, arrête ! s'écria Tony en riant alors que le dieu tentait de l'étouffer avec son coussin, mais heureux de voir celui-ci oublier sa tristesse.  
  
Soudain, portes et fenêtres explosèrent et un contingent d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents entra.  
  
Loki se figea tandis que Tony se remettait d'aplomb. L'Ase voulu l'aider en s'éloignant, mais de nombreux cliquetis lui apprirent que les armes qui le regardaient méchamment n'avaient plus de sécurité.  
  
\- Ne bougez surtout pas Loki, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de repeindre les murs avec les restes de votre crâne, annonça Fury en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Vous apportez les gaufres ? Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ? s'énerva Tony.  
\- Votre invité vient de tenter de vous tuer avec un plaisir évident. Vous trouvez toujours qu'il est sans danger ?  
\- Tenter de me... Fury, soit vos caméras ont sérieusement besoin d'une révision, soit vous êtes un grand paranoïaque ! Loki n'essayait PAS de me tuer.  
\- Pourtant il tentait bel et bien de vous étouffer avec un oreiller, déclara Fury avec froideur.  
\- Franchement, si je voulais vraiment le...  
\- Vous, taisez-vous, lâcha Fury en foudroyant Loki du regard.  
\- Je commence à en avoir assez qu'on me demande ça, grinça le Jotun.  
\- Nicky, fichez la paix à Loki. Il ne me faisait rien de mal ! Bon, il tentait de m'étouffer, mais il ne le faisait pas sérieusement ! On s'amusait juste ! termina Tony, qui, à bien y réfléchir, était peu sûr d'avoir dit les mots magiques  
\- Dois-je comprendre que pour vous, se faire étouffer par un criminel multirécidiviste est considéré comme une activité normale ? gronda Fury en sentant ses dernières réserves de patience s'envoler.  
\- Aussi normal que vous qui passez votre temps à asticoter celui qui paye jusqu'à vos caleçons ! tempêta Tony. Je vous ai dit de me laisser gérer ça !  
\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance déjà ? Mais bien sûr, parce que vous êtes un irresponsable notoire avec des tendances suicidaires et le sens des responsabilités d'un drogué dans une pharmacie ! Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Je dois aussi vous faire confiance parce que vous avez un coup de cœur pour le criminel que vous prétendez surveiller !  
  
La phrase de Fury résonna comme une bombe dans la pièce. Tony n'osa rien répliquer et regarda fixement le commandant du Shield avec l'envie de le carboniser des yeux. Fury lui renvoya son regard avec un surplus de rage. Loki, quant à lui, regardait Tony puis Fury en essayant d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se dire.  
  
\- Vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas Fury, siffla Tony entre ses dents.  
\- La sécurité de cette planète est mon affaire et je commence à me dire que vous êtes vous-même l'un des plus grand danger qui la menace.  
\- Vous allez..  
  
Dans un grand fracas, des robots entrèrent subitement dans la pièce avec des intentions clairement hostiles - comprenez : les armes en évidence et prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Les agents du Shield changèrent aussitôt de cible et commencèrent à détruire les drones qui apparaissaient  
  
\- Décidément Londres, ce n'est plus ce que c'était... grommela Tony avant de se tourner vers Loki. Planque-toi !  
  
Le dieu obéit pour une fois et alla directement dans l'une des chambres. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, lorsqu'il aperçut trois soldats du shield en pleine conversation percutante avec deux des androïdes. Actuellement, il était clair que leurs compagnons d'armes étaient trop occupés à sauver leur propre peau pour les aider et Iron Man combattait deux autres robots de son côté. Loki jura et ramassa la mitraillette d'un des soldats mort sous le premier assaut avant de fusiller dans le dos les androïdes malpolis. Son crâne explosa presque aussitôt de douleur, mais il tint bon. Il aperçut alors Tony être embarqué par les deux derniers robots survivants de la dizaine qui avaient eu la fâcheuse idée de s'introduire dans un hôtel rempli de mercenaires armés et très nerveux. Loki balança son arme avec rage, ne pouvant les attaquer sans risquer de toucher Iron Man  
  
Mais ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et utilisa ses réacteurs et stabilisateurs de vol à pleine puissance pour décoller brusquement et atterrir tout aussi violemment. Les deux androïdes lâchèrent Tony sous le choc, qui se fit un plaisir de les transformer en un joyeux feu d'artifice bruyant, bien qu'un peu moche. Iron Man se retourna en se félicitant de son propre génie et tomba sur Hammer, en chair et en os, tenant Fury en joue.  
  
\- Anthony Stark, lâcha Hammer d'un air déçu. Quand penseras-tu à protéger tes arrières ?  
  
Tony eut la prudence de ne pas répondre.  
  
\- Puisque tu refuses de me donner les plans, je me contenterais de ton armure actuelle pour l'instant, indiqua Hammer avec affabilité. Enlève-là et donne-là moi !  
\- Je vous déconseille fortement d'enlever votre armure Monsieur, l'informa son intelligence artificielle.  
\- Je n'ai pas franchement le choix Jarvis. Mais note pour plus tard : installer le dispositif de tir éclair sur cette armure.  
\- Bien Monsieur. Bonne chance.  
\- Et déconnecte-toi, je ne vais pas non plus lui faciliter la vie, ajouta Tony en foudroyant Hammer du regard.  
  
Avec une rage contenue, il commença à enlever son armure qui se rangea sous forme de valise à ses côtés.  
  
\- Très bien Stark, approuva Hammer. Vous là, ordonna-t-il à l'un des soldats survivants. Prenez l'amure et amenez-la-moi. Et souvenez-vous, votre cher commandant n'est pas vacciné contre le plomb.  
  
Hammer appuya fortement sur la tête de Fury avec le canon de son arme pour confirmer ses dires. Le soldat désigné prit lentement la valise et l'apporta à l'industriel envieux.  
  
\- On dirait que tu as perdu la partie Tony, constata Hammer avec une joie malsaine.  
\- La partie n'est perdue que lorsqu'elle est finie, répliqua immédiatement Tony.  
\- Ce sera chose faite dans une minute, déclara le preneur d'otage avec avidité.  
  
Sans lâcher Fury, il déclencha d'une main la mise en route de la valise-armure. Celle-ci se déploya lentement en partant des jambes pour remonter le long de tout son corps. Quand l'armure arriva au torse, Hammer repoussa violemment Fury et visa Tony de son arme.  
  
\- Fin de la partie.  
  
Il appuya la gâchette, juste au moment au Loki lui sautait dessus par-derrière, prenant son tir dans son bras. Le dieu batailla avec l'homme pour récupérer l'arme alors que l'armure continuait de se déployer. Ce fut quand elle commença à recouvrir sa main que Loki pu enfin récupérer le revolver. Il s'apprêtait à tirer avec satisfaction sur Hammer au visage à bout portant, mais le sort d'Odin lui envoya des vagues de douleurs de plus en plus violentes et il dût changer de cible. A la place, il vida le chargeur de son arme sur le réacteur de l'armure, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse dans un grand éclat de lumière blanche.

  
000  
  


Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, Loki se découvrit allongé dans un confortable canapé en cuir. Il était recouvert d'une couverture et une main passait avec lenteur dans ses cheveux. La situation aurait pu lui paraître vraiment agréable sans la douleur dans son bras et le bruit sourd et permanent qui l'empêchait de se rendormir.  
  
\- On se réveille la belle au bois dormant ? demanda une voix moqueuse au-dessus de lui.  
\- Je suis un homme Stark, grogna Loki en grimaçant devant la migraine monstrueuse que sa phrase éveilla.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, mais comme tu m'as encore désobéi alors je considère que tu le mérites amplement, répondit Tony en partie sérieusement.  
\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse Stark, tu es un sadique un point c'est tout, marmonna Loki avec une mauvaise humeur due à la douleur.  
  
Tony ne répondit rien et assis l'Ase pour lui faire boire du paracétamol.  
  
\- Ça n'a jamais été testé sur les Jotuns, mais d'après Banner ça ne peut pas te tuer.  
  
Loki avala l'eau effervescente en regrettant la main du milliardaire sur ses cheveux. C'était bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle potion...  
  
\- Où sommes-nous ?  
\- Dans mon jet privé. On rentre à Malibu, j'ai l'impression que Londres ne nous vaut rien, ironisa Tony.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un jet privé Stark ?  
\- C'est comme un avion mais plus petit, plus rapide, et avec tout le confort d'un hôtel de luxe, répondit laconiquement Tony.  
\- Comment ça s'est terminé ? demanda Loki qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'attitude froide du génie.  
\- Hammer a fini piégé dans l'amure, une fois le réacteur de celle-ci détruit par tes bons soins. Il doit être dans une prison du Shield où les agents tentent de l'extirper à l'aide d'un ouvre-boîte géant, expliqua Tony en s'approchant du bar à l'autre bout du Jet. J'ai réussi à convaincre le Shield qu'un gars assez stupide pour détourner à mains nues un tir de balle ne pouvait définitivement pas être dangereux. Il faut croire que ton exploit en sauvant les petits protégés de Fury m'a bien aidé. Conclusion : le Shield nous lâche la grappe ! Après ça, un de leurs agents avec option soigneur est venu bander ton bras qui venait d'être transpercé de part en part par une balle de quarante-cinq millimètres. Le Shield a pris sur lui et payé le Claridge's pour les dégâts occasionnés, puis je t'ai fourré dans mon jet direction Malibu avec la ferme intention de nous y enfermer pendant minimum un an ! Voila pour le résumé, termina Tony en avalant une gorgée de whisky.  
  
Loki remarqua avec inquiétude que la main du génie tremblait. Lui-même avait mal à la tête et au bras, il se sentait nauséeux et affaibli, mais pour l'instant il était surtout inquiet de l'état de l'humain. Ce dernier était étonnamment pâle pour quelqu'un qui ne gardait jamais de séquelles de nuits entières de beuverie. Il refusait clairement de le regarder dans les yeux et ses lèvres étaient pincées au point de ne former qu'une fine ligne blanche.  
  
\- Je suis désolé d'être intervenu Stark, lança Loki en pensant avoir trouvé le nœud du problème. Pour les deux fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait plus de morts que nécessaire ni que tu sois blessé, voir tué.  
\- T'inquiète, je me doutais bien que de toute façon, tu ne m'écouterais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses auraient changé après tout, claqua Tony avant de se servir un nouveau verre et de l'engloutir aussi vite que le premier.  
\- D'accord, soupira le dieu d'un air las, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait que je n'aurais pas dû ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le milliardaire, buté.  
\- Répondez-moi Stark ! s'énerva le Jotun à bout de patience.  
  
Le verre d'alcool éclata en mille morceaux quand Tony le reposa violemment sur le bar.  
  
\- Alors ça y est. On est revenus au point de départ, déclara abruptement le milliardaire. Plus de Tony et retour au vouvoiement !  
\- De quoi...  
\- Arrête ça ! hurla Tony en lui coupant la parole. Ne te force pas pour je-ne-sais quelle raison stupide ! Écoute-moi bien, je n'ai pas choisi ce qu'il se passe ! Je n'ai pas voulu être attiré par un dieu égocentrique qui vivra plus de dix mille fois mon temps de vie et qui est, par-dessus le marché, l'un des êtres les plus haïs de ce monde ! Je n'ai pas cherché à t'aim... à t'apprécier ! Si tu ne peux plus me voir, dis-le simplement et je te débarque chez le Captain ou Hulk ou chez n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète !  
  
Loki regarda l'humain avec étonnement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel éclat et les hôtesses de l'air non plus à voir leur air surpris. Une phrase de Fury lui revint en mémoire : "Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Je dois aussi vous faire confiance parce que vous avez un coup de cœur pour le criminel que vous prétendez surveiller !". Loki sentit son sang lui monter au visage alors qu'il revoyait certaines scènes qu'ils avaient jouées tous les deux. S'il avait su, il se serait davantage tenu, pensa-t-il mortifié. Mais il comprenait mieux la réaction excessive de l'humain.  
  
Voyant le visage de Tony prendre un teint de cendre alors qu'il enchaînait alcool sur alcool dans un nouveau verre, Loki décida de s'expliquer et peut-être aussi d'être un peu plus honnête envers lui-même.  
  
\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel... commença le dieu avant de se faire aussitôt interrompre.  
\- Tu me l'as déjà sortie celle-là, ricana Tony en s'envoyant une nouvelle gorgée liquoreuse. Je me souviens même que peu après on s'est fait attaquer !  
\- Je n'ai pas voulu... Ce n'était pas ... Tony, j'ai mal à la tête et mon bras a fait une rencontre aussi brève que douloureuse avec un bout de métal, soupira Loki. Si je t'ai appelé Stark, c'est uniquement par habitude. Je ne voulais pas te faire passer un quelconque message ! Et par pitié arrête de boire ! J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à éponger ton contenu gastrique répandu au sol quand tu t'écrouleras ivre mort !  
  
Tony lâcha son verre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Loki, la tête entre les mains.  
  
\- Je suis un imbécile...  
\- Ça n'a rien de nouveau, confirma aimablement Loki.  
\- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Fury ? questionna Tony avec un reste d'espoir.  
\- Entendu et compris.  
\- Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- Ça me semble évident.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- St... Tony, tu penses réellement que je me comporte avec tout le monde, y compris mes ennemis, comme je l'ai fait avec toi ? demanda Loki avec un regard désespéré pour le génie.  
\- J'espère que non, sinon je vais être vexé, dit Tony avec soulagement en reprenant les termes de leur conversation de la nuit précédente.  
\- Mais ne me demande rien de plus pour l'instant et ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, prévint Loki en regardant ailleurs.  
\- Compris. Pareil pour moi.  
\- Marché conclu.  
\- Un dernier détail, ajouta Tony en essayant de faire bonne figure. Il me faut bien plus que quelques verres pour tomber ivre mort.  
\- Je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement rassurant, mais je retiens, sourit Loki avec soulagement avant de se rallonger sur le canapé.  
  
Il hésita un moment à mettre sa tête sur les genoux de Tony, mais finalement ce fut le génie lui-même qui l'incita à prendre ses aises. Le reste du voyage se passa paisiblement, Tony recommençant à peigner les cheveux de Loki avec ses doigts pendant que ce dernier se laissait faire avec gratitude, sa migraine s'envolant presque aussitôt.

  
  
000

  
  
L'arrivé à la villa, par contre, se fit dans un silence un peu gêné. Ils restèrent tous les deux debout au milieu du salon alors que dehors le soleil atteignait son apogée.  
  
\- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ce soir ? demanda Tony en évitant de croiser son regard.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé découvrir jusqu'à quel point j'ai recouvré mes connaissances, avoua Loki.  
\- Tu n'as rien perdu à cause de la bataille ?  
\- Il semblerait que non. Le sort d'Odin est vraiment bizarre, réfléchit-il tout haut. Il m'empêche de me défendre et d'attaquer, mais si j'insiste et que je le fais pour de "bonnes" raisons, il se contente de m'enlever ma force et de me donner une grosse migraine.  
\- Pour l'instant la lecture est donc assimilée pour toutes les langues que tu connaissais avant, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui. Je pense pouvoir comprendre toutes les langues que je maîtrisais avant, dit-il sans pouvoir contenir un élan de fierté.  
\- Et bien passons aux chiffres ! Jarvis, affiche-moi une table des additions.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
  
Aussitôt l'écran se modifia et afficha une suite de chiffres. Loki s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda l'image fixement. Tony remarqua rapidement qu'il prenait le même regard qu'à leur première séance de lecture, celle où un livre avait découvert les joies du vol plané. Avec une idée derrière la tête, Tony se positionna derrière le dieu. Il posa tête sur l'épaule de Loki et mis ses mains en collier autour de son cou, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui était particulièrement concentré.  
  
\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques Tony ? demanda Loki avec nervosité alors que sa peau le brûlait là où étaient les mains et la tête du génie.  
\- Dis-moi plutôt si c'est plus facile pour toi de comprendre maintenant, souffla Tony avec un petit sourire.  
  
Loki ne dit rien et repartit à sa contemplation du tableau. Au bout d'une minute, il se tourna vers Tony les sourcils froncés.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je continue l'expérience mon cher cobaye et je t'explique après, si j'ai raison. Allez, regarde le joli écran, s'amusa Tony.  
  
Loki roula des yeux devant l'attitude puérile de l'humain mais obéit. Tony fit défiler les multiplications puis les équations à inconnues sans que le Jotun n'éprouve la moindre difficulté pour assimiler l'ensemble. Après une série de tests concluants, il demanda à Jarvis d'afficher les équations du calcul de la gravité sur Mars.  
  
\- Dis-moi juste si tu comprends ce que tu vois ou non.  
\- Non, répliqua Loki froissé.  
\- Ne te vexe pas Rodolphe, expliqua Tony en évitant un coussin volant. Je voulais juste confirmer une chose. Tu récupères tes connaissances plus vite quand je suis à tes côtés, ce que je trouve particulièrement flatteur, se rengorgea-t-il. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas avant le sort. Donc, tu ne pioches pas les réponses dans mon cerveau - au cas où il y aurait un doute - et le sort s'affaiblit simplement quand je suis là !  
\- J'ai peur de comprendre...  
\- C'est le pouvoir de l'amo...  
\- Tu continues ta phrase et je t'étripe avec une petite cuillère, menaça froidement Loki.  
  
Tony garda malgré tout son grand sourire, nullement intimidé par le ton de Loki et resta accroché à son cou.  
  
\- Que dois-je faire pour comprendre ça ? demanda finalement le dieu en essayant de cacher son intérêt.  
\- Suivre des cours d'astrophysique. Et avant cela, suivre des cours sur la physique tout court, informa Tony en masquant un sourire amusé. Je croyais qu'Asgard était plus avancé ?  
\- Uniquement en magie, l'informa rapidement Loki Tu as des livres explicatifs de tout ça chez toi ?  
\- Suis-moi, proposa Tony en prenant d'office une des mains du dieu dans la sienne.  
  
Il l'emmena avec lui dans sa bibliothèque privée et lui montra l'étagère spécialement consacrée à la physique sous toutes ses formes. Il lui indiqua aussi le coin des mathématiques et celui de la mécanique. À ce moment-là, Tony su qu'il avait perdu le dieu, mais ça n'avait rien de bien grave. Dès que Loki avait trouvé un manuel correspondant à son niveau, il avait commencé à le feuilleter avec avidité, avant de tout reprendre du début et de l'étudier avec un sérieux à faire peur. Tony le regarda faire, amusé, et demanda à Jarvis de les prévenir dès qu'il serait l'heure de dîner. Lui-même partit dans son laboratoire construire une toute nouvelle armure dont il venait d'avoir l'idée, l'esprit et le cœur léger.  
  
Il retrouva Loki le soir même - après que Jarvis lui ait coupé la musique et l'ait menacé de couper l'électricité s'il n'allait pas se sustenter. Ce dernier avait lui aussi reçu les menaces de l'intelligence artificielle et ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux à manger le plat traiteur commandé par Jarvis - qui faisait ressentir son silence exaspéré d'une façon assez inquiétante. Ce fut au moment où ils arrivaient au dessert en discutant de la nouvelle passion de Loki que l'événement arriva. Sous ses yeux ébahis et à sa plus grande joie, Loki vit son charme de Glamour reprendre ses droits sur son corps. Sa peau reprit sa teinte nacrée et ses yeux perdirent leur rouge sang pour un vert plus doux et plus clair.  
  
\- Je suis de nouveau normal, s'extasia Loki en regardant ses mains, le regard brillant.  
  
Tony ne fit aucun commentaire mais se sentit triste pour le Jotun en le voyant renier à ce point sa véritable nature. Il le laissa s'admirer pendant de longues minutes devant la vitre du salon, avant de se décider à agir et à percer enfin l'abcès qui empoisonnait une bonne partie de la vie du dieu.  
  
\- Loki, il faut qu'on discute de ton côté Jotun, commença Tony avec la délicatesse de l'hippopotame en rut.  
\- Il n'y a rien à discuter là-dessus, répliqua aussitôt Loki d'un ton ferme et définitif. Je suis de nouveau normal donc tout va bien !  
\- Te considérer comme anormal dès que tu prends la forme sous laquelle tu es né est une bonne chose pour toi ?  
\- Les Jotuns sont des monstres, alors oui, je suis heureux quand je peux me convaincre que je n'en suis pas un !  
\- Qu'ont fait les Jotuns pour être si monstrueux pour toi ? insista Tony, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.  
\- Ils sont laids, foncièrement mauvais et avides de sang, récita Loki comme s'il avait à faire avec un très jeune enfant.  
\- Pour la laideur, c'est une question de goût. Pour moi tu es tout aussi bien en Jotun qu'en Ase. Mais foncièrement mauvais ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dur là ?  
\- Ils ont attaqué la terre il y a mille ans !  
\- Il y a mille ans les terriens passaient leur temps à s'étriper entre eux, un peuple de plus ou de moins... expliqua patiemment Tony.  
\- Ils... Ils ont failli geler votre planète entière !  
\- Mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Et bons nombres de volcans ont tenté la même chose, certains ont même réussi.  
\- Ils ont attaqué Asgard !  
\- Ce n'était pas à ton initiative la dernière fois ?  
  
Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt.  
  
\- Ce sont des monstres, affirma à nouveau Loki en détournant le regard.  
\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda Tony avec douceur en prenant le visage du dieu dans ses mains.  
\- Alors dans ce cas je suis un monstre ! s'écria soudain Loki en s'éloignant. Si les Jotuns ne sont pas des monstres, c'est moi qui suis foncièrement mauvais ! C'est moi et uniquement moi qui suis le monstre et je ne... je n'aurais... commença-t-il en retenant ses sanglots. Pourquoi tu gâches tout ! se reprit soudain Loki. J'étais heureux il y a deux minutes de redevenir un Ase ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'en mêles !  
  
Loki partit à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur.  
  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, informa Tony en se servant des hauts parleurs de la chambre du Jotun. Je connais ça Loki. Je sais ce que c'est que de se dégoûter pour tout ce qu'on a fait. De se haïr parce qu'on est le fils de son père et qu'on refuse cet héritage. Mais personne ne nous oblige à être des monstres jusqu'à la fin de notre vie Loki. Personne ne nous oblige à suivre les pas de nos pères. On peut toujours finir meilleur qu'on a commencé.  
\- Je... Je déteste les Jotuns, s'étouffa Loki en rouvrant la porte.  
\- Ce n'est pas eux que tu détestes, affirma Tony en le prenant contre lui. Mais tu n'as pas à te détester non plus. Tu as fait de mauvais choix. On en fait tous. Les tiens avaient simplement des conséquences plus catastrophiques que pour le gars qui livre des pizzas. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de continuer. On peut toujours s'arrêter et retourner sur la bonne voie.  
  
Loki ne répondit rien, se serrant davantage contre Tony en versant des larmes d'amertume. Loki partit se coucher juste après et Tony avait demandé à Jarvis de veiller à ce que le dieu ne fasse pas de bêtise.  
  
Quand le lendemain, il ne le vit pas au petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il s'était alors précipité vers la chambre et avait découvert Loki en train d'effacer et de remettre son glamour devant le miroir. C'était un bon début, s'était-il dit en souriant avant de rejoindre le Jotun pour le chambrer gentiment.  
  
Une routine s'était ensuite installée, jour après jour. Loki passait ses journées à étudier dans le bureau pendant que Tony bricolait dans son laboratoire. Ils étaient tous les deux fermement rappelés à l'ordre par Jarvis pour aller manger voir dormir. Régulièrement, l'un des deux aidait Jarvis à décrocher l'autre de son activité pour répondre aux besoins primaires d'un corps vivant. Tantôt c'était Tony qui venait interrompre Loki dans ses études à grand renfort de menaces - chatouilles et câlins gênants jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive - tantôt c'était Loki qui débarquait dans le labo et trifouillait partout jusqu'à ce qu'un Tony sur les nerfs accepte de sortir de sa caverne.  
  
L'un dans l'autre, les journées se passèrent bien et Tony fut surpris de voir à quel point Loki pouvait être agréable dès qu'on lui trouvait une activité qui l'enthousiasmait. Le sort ne faisait plus des siennes et le Jotun acceptait petit à petit sa vraie nature avec l'aide de Tony et de Jarvis - qui faisait un très bon psy avec une bonne programmation.  
  
Et puis, au bout de deux semaines de tranquillité, Thor était arrivé sur son grand éclair blanc pour mettre fin à cette quiétude. C'était le soir et Tony et Loki s'étaient installés ensemble dans le canapé pour la soirée alors que Jarvis projetait la galaxie en hologramme, sur fond de documentaire sur l'espace. Tout se déroulait à merveille et Tony avait sa tête confortablement installée sur le torse d'un Loki très détendu. Ils avaient bataillé à ce sujet quand, quatre jours auparavant, Tony avait proposé l'idée et Loki accepté, pour savoir qui serait en dessous Ils avaient finit par se mettre d'accord sur un système de roulement, mais Tony ne désespérait de pouvoir tricher de temps à autre - sans savoir que Loki pensait exactement la même chose.  
  
Le tonnerre fit subitement son apparition au beau milieu de cette nuit sans nuage. Loki se releva tout de suite et s'éloigna de Tony pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil plus loin, le tout sous le regard surpris du milliardaire. Mais Tony n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications à Loki qu'un grand blond surchargé de testostérone vint frapper à sa porte-fenêtre si fort qu'il manqua de la briser.  
  
\- Laisse entrer PointBreak, Jarvis, lâcha Tony de mauvaise humeur devant sa soirée gâchée.  
\- Ami Stark ! Mon frère ! Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit le blond sans faire attention à l'ambiance électrique - mais sans rapport avec ses éclairs. Quoique...  
\- Correctement jusqu'à il y a deux minutes, indiqua Tony en lançant un regard entendu à Loki.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Thor ? demanda fraîchement Loki.  
\- Heu... commença Thor un peu surpris par la froideur des réponses. Réjouissez-vous mes amis, je viens vous apporter une merveilleuse nouvelle !  
\- J'en suis tout retourné d'avance, railla Loki.  
\- La nouvelle te concerne directement mon frère, s'enthousiasma le grand blond.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, cracha Loki avant de se lever, prêt à aller dans sa chambre.  
  
Thor prit un air de chien battu mais Loki resta de glace. Le Golden Retriever en puissance abandonna donc, et en désespoir de cause, reprit son discours.  
  
\- Père t'observe depuis le début de ta punition mon frère, expliqua Thor sans remarquer l'éclair de panique dans les yeux du Jotun. Il a été impressionné par tes progrès si rapides, il dit que c'est grâce à la force de tes senti...  
\- Si tu finis ta phrase, je te fais avaler ton marteau ! menaça très rapidement Loki, mais sans succès.  
\- ...ments. Il ne faut pas avoir honte mon frère ! affirma joyeusement Thor sous le regard noir de l'autre Ase.  
\- Allons Loki, ton frère à raison, il faut accepter le pouvoir de l'amo... commença Tony avec un grand sourire.  
\- Thor n'est pas le seul à posséder un marteau, avertit froidement Loki.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de continuer ton petit discours PointBreak, j'ai l'impression que les "sentiments" de Loki font une rechute, se moqua Tony.  
\- Bien, ami Stark, approuva Thor, dépassé par les événements. Père te demande de revenir, il va lever le sort dès ce soir !  
\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Loki avec l'impression d'être passé sous une douche glacée. Mais ça ne fait même pas un mois ! se défendit-il.  
\- Et j'en suis d'autant plus fier de toi mon frère ! annonça Thor en prenant Loki dans ses bras. Heimdall n'attend qu'un mot et nous repartons tous les deux à Asgard pour t'enlever ce maudit sort ! Père pense même que tu pourrais reprendre ta place de prince d'Asgard !  
  
Loki regarda Thor qui le contemplait avec fierté. Il avait souvent rêvé que son frère le regardait avec cette expression, comme s'il valait enfin quelque chose. Mais il avait mis cette idée de côté depuis longtemps, persuadé que cela n'arriverait jamais. Et ça y était, enfin, son frère le regardait avec admiration... Pour lui annoncer la fin de son châtiment. Pourquoi si tôt ? se demanda Loki le cœur serré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tony qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, comme heureux de l'événement. Mais le Jotun était tout sauf dupe. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas refuser, sa famille l'attendait à Asgard et pour une fois il allait être accueilli avec joie !  
  
\- Je vais m'habiller et je reviens, annonça Loki avec un sourire d'opérette en s'éloignant de Thor. Mes affaires Asgardiennes sont dans mon armoire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
  
Tony regarda Loki s'en aller vers sa chambre avec un grand sourire encourageant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il montre à quel point son cœur était douloureux. Dès l'annonce de Thor, il avait eu l'impression d'être tombé en enfer. Il avait passé deux semaines absolument géniales. Il avait tenu un rythme de vie normal, avait eu de la compagnie le soir et n'avait finit dans aucun tabloïd ! Leurs soirées à se câliner sans oser le dire avaient été un avant-goût du paradis et il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que d'ici peu, sa relation avec Loki irait plus loin. Déjà parce que ça commençait à devenir compliqué de ne pas dévorer Loki tout cru quand il se collait à lui le soir... Mais aussi parce que plus le temps avançait, moins il se voyait sans ce dieu égocentrique à l'intelligence égale à la sienne – mais certainement pas supérieure hein ! il était amoureux, pas lobotomisé - et au caractère bien trempé. Et là, une copie conforme de Charles Ingalls en blond venait de lui annoncer tout sourire que c'était finit... Il allait se retenir, se jura-t-il. Il n'appellerait Pepper qu'une fois les deux Ases partis et ne se laisserait aller qu'alors, et pas avant !  
  
\- Alors comme ça papa Odin est impressionné par son fiston tout bleu ? demanda Tony avec un sourire plus faux que faux.  
\- Énormément ami Stark. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait avec mon frère, mais grâce à vous, nous retrouvons espoir en lui ! expliqua un Thor radieux.  
\- Et papounet n'a rien dit sur ce qu'il a vu ?  
\- Il n'a rien voulu me révéler homme de fer, mais il m'a avoué que vous aviez été la rédemption de mon frère !  
\- Haha, c'est génial... dit-il nerveusement. Il réagit toujours aussi mal à ta relation avec Foster ?  
\- Pour l'instant ami Stark, se désola le dieu du tonnerre, mais je suis persuadé que je finirais par le faire changer d'avis !  
  
Est-ce qu'il existe un trou assez profond sur Terre pour se cacher d'un dieu omniscient ? se demanda Tony avec inquiétude. Il était maintenant tout à fait clair qu'Odin était au courant de tout ce qu'il avait pu fabriquer avec son fils - même la scène de la douche ou celle du baiser sur le toit - et son espérance de vie commençait à se réduire à peau de chagrin. Il alla nerveusement vers le mini-bar, en priant pour qu'Odin suive la bonne vieille tradition du dernier verre du condamné.  
  
Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, Thor toujours à son bonheur de récupérer son frère chéri et Tony en train de faire mentalement son testament. Quand Loki ne réapparut pas après une demi-heure, les deux hommes commencèrent à s'inquiéter.  
  
\- Jarvis, demande à Loki ce qu'il fabrique, ordonna Tony.  
\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, Monsieur, que Monsieur Loki s'est enfui de la maison il y a une demi-heure.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas avertit tout de suite Jarvis ! Et montre-moi les caméras de surveillance !  
\- Monsieur Loki m'a demandé de ne rien dire et conformément à vos ordres j'ai obéi à ses instructions, indiqua Jarvis avec une pointe de vexation dans la voix.  
  
Les caméras s'affichèrent et Tony et Thor purent voir distinctement Loki ressortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre à peine cinq minutes après y être entré.  
  
\- Une idée de sa direction Jarvis ?  
\- Je crains que non Monsieur. Il semble se déplacer à grande vitesse et mes caméras sont inefficaces dans le noir.  
\- Fais des recherches sur les caméras des villes alentours et préviens-moi dès que tu le retrouves. Désolé Thor, mais j'ai l'impression que ton petit frère a fugué ! Je pars à sa recherche, rentre chez toi ou prends un café, proposa poliment mais froidement Tony.  
\- C'est mon frère ami Stark, rétorqua le blond, et il me suffit d'un mot à Heimdall pour qu'il me dise où il est.  
\- Écoute mon grand, jusqu'à avant ton arrivée, tout se passait très bien avec Loki, expliqua Tony avec colère. Dès que tu as posé le pied dans ma villa, Loki a repris ses anciennes habitudes et s'est enfui par-dessus le marché ! J'ai dans l'idée qu'il a moyennement envie de te revoir et encore moins de savoir que tu l'espionnes à travers le surveillant général de l'univers.  
  
Thor encaissa difficilement le petit discours. C'était son petit frère, c'était à lui de le chercher et de le trouver ! Mais Loki avait réellement fuit dès qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie et cela le blessait profondément. Il n'avait pas été le frère idéal, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait été exécrable au point de faire fuir son frère... Désespéré, il accepta la proposition de Tony et repartit chez Jane avec la promesse de revenir dès que possible pour s'occuper de Loki. Tony se sentit soulagé quand le blond s'envola vers d'autres cieux, et il partit enfiler l'armure Mark VI. Dès les dernières vis fixées, il s'envola à la recherche du Jotun.  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu se planquer. Si Jarvis ne l'avait pas repéré, c'est qu'il était déjà loin de la villa. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher au hasard, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.  
  
\- Du nouveau Jarvis ?  
\- Je suis désolé Monsieur. Mais si Monsieur le permet, je peux regarder les dernières recherches de Monsieur Loki sur internet et essayer d'y trouver un indice.  
  
Tony réfléchit à cette idée. Il avait donné à Loki sa propre tablette avec accès illimité à internet et ce dernier ne s'en était pas privé dans sa recherche de toujours plus de connaissances. Il était possible qu'il trouve un indice sur l'endroit où était le dieu, mais ça voulait dire violer sa vie privée, et Tony avait de sérieux scrupules à le faire.  
  
\- Garde ça en réserve pour plus tard Jarvis. Pour l'instant contente-toi des caméras de surveillance pendant que je le cherche en hauteur.  
  
Mais cela ne donna pas plus de résultat et Tony fut obligé d'écouter Jarvis quand ce dernier lui rappela que chercher quelqu'un en pleine nuit pouvait être dangereux. Il rentra donc dépité chez lui, avec l'idée de repartir le lendemain dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

  
  
000

  
  
Loki regardait le paysage défiler depuis la vitre de l'automobile. Il était partit sur un coup de tête. Au début, l'idée que sa punition soit levée lui avait fait plaisir, mais très vite il avait été terrifié. Et dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis trois semaines, sa panique avait pris le dessus. Et il avait fuit.  
  
Il aurait vraiment voulu regretter d'être parti si vite et sans explication, mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Tony lui manquait déjà, mais la simple image de son frère lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant il aimait son frère, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure ! Mais il représentait Asgard, Syf et Hogun, et tous les autres, et son père Odin. Asgard était son pays, mais ce pays le terrifiait. Tony lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé d'être un monstre. Et il le croyait ! Mais jamais Asgard ne le croirait... Et jamais Asgard n'accepterait que son deuxième prince veuille vivre sur Midgard. Lui ne supportait pas l'idée de revenir dans cet endroit où on le haïssait tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de repartir dans ses travers. Alors il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait fuit, bêtement. Il savait où il allait, mais sans savoir en quoi cela l'avancerait.  
  
Loki acquiesça en souriant à la personne qui l'avait pris en auto-stop et se renfonça dans son siège, se demandant comment réagissait Tony à sa disparition.

  
  
000

  
  
Cela faisait deux jours que Tony cherchait le Jotun sans relâche. Deux jours où il se rongeait les sangs et s'allongeait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Deux jours de recherche intensives à en user ses armures. Mais sans aucun résultat. Il avait finit par étendre la zone couverte par Jarvis, mais Loki semblait éviter toutes les caméras, inconsciemment ou non. Tony commençait à être vraiment, vraiment inquiet.  
  
La tablette de Loki était là, sur la table basse. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle le narguait. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix.  
  
\- Jarvis, étudie son historique, ordonna Tony en serrant les poings.  
  
Dans un sens, il espérait que Jarvis ne trouverait rien et qu'ainsi, Loki ne saurait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire. D'un autre côté, il voulait juste le retrouver. Son cœur oscillait toujours quand Jarvis coupa court ses réflexions.  
  
\- Je pense savoir où est allé Monsieur Loki, Monsieur.  
\- Dis-moi tout Jarvis.  
\- Loki semble avoir consulté à plusieurs reprises la page internet de l'université de Stanford. Il s'est renseigné sur les différents cursus ainsi que sur les coûts d'inscriptions.  
  
Tony se figea en entendant la nouvelle. C'était à la fois logique et même temps si... Loki, de faire les choses ainsi. Il ne lui en avait même pas parlé...  
  
\- Je viens de consulter les caméras de sécurité Monsieur. Il semble que Monsieur Loki soit en train de déambuler dans les couloirs. J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir le directeur que cette personne était là sous votre autorisation.  
\- Parfait Jarvis, approuva Tony déjà en vol pour la Silicon valley.

  
  
000

  
  
Loki était entré dans un amphithéâtre ouvert. Il regardait les bancs, le bureau et le tableau, l'esprit vide. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait venir ici. Ça avait plutôt été un jeu ces derniers jours. Une occasion de passer agréablement le temps en s'inventant une vie. Il s'était dit que Tony aurait pu le rejoindre en semaine dans un studio qu'il aurait loué et lui serait aller à la villa le week-end et durant les vacances. Il savait que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, vite créé vite oublié, sans consistance ni réalité. Et pourtant il y avait cru. Il ne savait pas trop comment cela lui était venu, mais il y avait cru. Lui, un dieu mythologique du chaos avec plusieurs siècles d'existence au milieu d'étudiants américains. Lui qui avait insulté et tenté d'asservir cette population. Une fourmi ? Au moins les fourmis étaient vivantes. Asgard n'était constitué que de géants de marbres. Grand, beau, mais froid et figé dans le temps.  
  
\- Tu sais que tu as été difficile à trouver ? demanda une voix bien connue dans son dos.  
\- Tony ! Je suis...  
\- Désolé ? Non, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, déclara Tony en s'asseyant sur un banc à côté de Loki. Mais si jamais ça t'intéresse, je ne t'en veux pas. Il n'a vraiment pas le sens de la mesure ton frangin, dit-il en sautant du coq à l'âne.  
\- Et encore, il était pire avant, répondit Loki d'une voix atone.  
\- Ils sont tous comme ça à Asgard ?  
\- Il est un bon exemple du modèle de base. Tony je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fui, lâcha le dieu d'un souffle.  
\- Ah ? Moi j'en ai une petite idée. J'en ai même deux, mais je préfère ne pas trop espérer sur la deuxième. Tu ne veux pas retourner sur Asgard, affirma Tony.  
  
Loki regarda le tableau en essayant de réorganiser ses idées.  
  
\- Non, je ne veux pas y retourner. Je n'aime pas ce monde.  
\- Mais tu ne penses pas pouvoir rester ici.  
\- Deux solutions Tony : je me balade sous cette forme et tout le monde voit en moi l'idiot qui a voulu asservir le monde ou je me balade en Jotun et je passe pour un monstre de foire, argua Loki avec amertume.  
\- Ça peut s'arranger ça Loki. Une bonne conférence de presse avec moi, ton petit tour de magie un coup bleu un coup blanc, quelques vidéos de tes derniers exploits et le tour est joué !  
\- Ça a l'air si facile quand c'est toi qui le dis, ricana le dieu.  
\- C'est toujours facile quand on est un génie playboy milliardaire et philanthrope. Reste ici, déclara soudain Tony.  
\- Donne-moi une bonne raison, répliqua Loki.  
  
Tony se pencha vers le dieu et l'embrassa sans crier gare. Ce fut brutal et un brin désespéré, mais Tony n'était plus à ça près. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres du dieu, qui s'ouvrirent sans attendre. Loki se laissa entraîner dans ce ballet mouvementé, comme si c'était le dernier contact qu'il aurait avec Tony avant longtemps. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle, les lèvres rouges et les yeux assombris par le désir.  
  
\- Reste, souffla Tony.  
\- Odin n'acceptera pas mon refus, argua Loki.  
\- Et bien on demandera à Hulk de lui faire entendre raison ! Oublie Asgard, oublie ton père et ton frère.  
\- Tu nous refais un drame shakespearien ? se moqua douloureusement Loki.  
\- Uniquement si je peux en faire une comédie musicale et la produire sur Broadway.  
\- Tu ne sais définitivement pas rester sérieux...  
\- Tu veux que je sois sérieux ? Reste ici avec moi, je ne veux pas te voir partir...  
\- Alors tu veux bien que je reste Midgard, redemanda Loki sans trop y croire.  
\- Je ne demande que ça. Et l'année prochaine on t'inscrit ici si c'est ce que tu veux.  
\- Tu en fais trop Tony, signala Loki avec embarras.  
\- Qui a dit que je pensais faire ça gratuitement ? Je compte bien me faire payer en nature, annonça Tony en embrassant à nouveau le dieu.  
  
Cette fois Loki ne se contenta pas d'être passif et répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Leurs mains se perdirent dans les cheveux, sur la nuque ou le visage de l'autre. Ils finirent essoufflés et plus échevelés que jamais.  
  
\- Loki, je t'aime, avoua Tony dans un murmure. Et j'irais moi-même m'occuper d'Odin si jamais il ose exiger ton retour sur Asgard.  
\- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je n'y retourne pas de mon plein gré, souffla le Jotun d'un ton apaisé.  
\- Et pour le sort ?  
\- Il m'empêchera de sombrer à nouveau. Une malédiction pour une bénédiction.  
\- Et c'est moi qui fais dans le Shakespeare ? Ton goût pour le drame est pire que le mien, affirma Tony en souriant.  
\- Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, lâcha Loki avec un sourire en coin.

Tony se jeta une troisième fois sur les lèvres du dieu, bien décidé à connaître cet endroit de lui par cœur avant de s'occuper du reste.

  
  
000

  
Du haut de son trône, Odin regarda son second fils être emporté par l'homme de métal vers sa maison sur les falaises pour y poursuivre leurs activités.  
  
Il détourna pudiquement le regard quand ils mirent à s'activer dans la chambre à coucher. Il surveillait son fils, mais il y avait des limites...  
  
Le père de toutes choses reporta ensuite son regard sur sa cité. Sa belle et grandiose cité, faite d'or et de velours, toujours aussi radieuse sur son coussin de nuages. Grande, majestueuse et immobile, elle regarderait le temps passer sans y prêter attention. Et elle attendrait. Elle attendrait patiemment le retour du chaos et de la malice, mais aussi le retour du progrès et du changement. Cette fois, il n'irait pas exiger le retour de ses fils et les laisserait vivre et apprendre auprès des humains, pensa-t-il le cœur en paix, pointant son épée vers la position relative de Loki.  
  
D'une parole, il relâcha le sort qui étreignait le dieu de la malice. Le père de toutes choses sentit alors une présence féminine diffuse mais familière dans son dos. Hel le remerciait à sa façon pour sa mansuétude envers son père, en lui permettant de faire son dernier adieu.

  
  
Fin


	6. Epilogue

 

\- Répète-moi une dernière fois ce que tu espères que je fasse, demanda Loki en se pinçant le nez.  
\- Tu attends mon signe puis tu rentres avec ton apparence Jotun. On montre les images de tes exploits, puis tu te métamorphoses en Asgadien.  
\- Jusque là, ça va à peu près. Mais tu penses toujours que je ne me ferais pas tuer au moment même où je vais redevenir le destructeur de New-York ?  
\- Oui. Déjà parce que tu te protégeras avec ta magie, mais surtout parce qu'à ce moment là, des danseuses vont apparaître et faire le show ! s'enthousiasma Tony avec un grand sourire.  
\- D'accord, c'est à partir de là que je ne te suis plus. Que viennent faire des danseuses dans une conférence pour ma réhabilitation ? articula Loki comme s'il s'adressait à un esprit faible.  
\- Rappelle-moi, qui est un play-boy multimilliardaire, super-héros de surcroît et qui est un super-méchant ? répliqua Tony avec ironie.  
\- Admettons. Mais pourquoi des danseuses ?!  
\- Parce que les gens t'oublieront à la seconde où leurs jolies petites fesses se trémousseront sur la scène. Le tour sera joué, tu pourras de nouveau te promener dans la rue sans devenir une pub ambulante pour canard WC !  
  
Tony eut soudain le pressentiment qu'un grand malheur allait lui tomber dessus. Tout dans l'attitude de Loki lui annonçait qu'il venait de faire une très grossière erreur et qu'il allait amèrement la regretter. Le silence, le regard froid et la pose très princière du dieu était normalement annonciatrices d'une méchante dispute de couple où il finissait irrémédiablement par aller se morfondre sur le canapé - ce salaud de Jarvis étant complice de Loki, il bloquait toutes les chambres d'amis dans ces cas-là. Mais ils étaient dans un lieu public et la nuit n'était pas pour tout de suite...  
  
\- Leurs jolies petites fesses, nota Loki froidement.  
\- Heu... C'est ce que pensera le public ! Pas moi ! se rattrapa très maladroitement Tony.  
\- Monsieur Stark ! En scène dans cinq secondes !  
\- Loki...  
\- Vas-y, claqua sèchement le dieu.  
  
Tony, revêtu de son armure, fut poussé avant même de pouvoir rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il jeta rapidement un dernier regard à Loki avant de s'envoler, une boule au ventre, pour la première partie du show.  
  
\- Jarvis, quelles sont les chances pour que Loki ne m'en veuille pas pour ma bévue ?  
\- Proches du zéro Monsieur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà fait ranger les objets fragiles de la tour Avengers.  
\- Rassurant...  
  
Loki observa son play-boy de petit ami amuser la galerie. Les filles étaient revenues en coulisse changer de costumes et se faire maquiller pendant que Tony remerciait les présents, les absents, les chatons, les extra-terrestres et en gros l'univers entier d'être venu le voir, le tout en enlevant son armure. Loki le regarda avec admiration malgré lui. Même énervé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier du génie. Il savait mener son public, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et il savait particulièrement bien s'occuper de la population féminine de la foule. C'était particulièrement rageant...  
  
Le Jotun regarda ses mains bleues avec nervosité. Dans peu de temps, ce serait à lui. Il allait être acclamé, puis très probablement hué, voir attaqué. Et des danseuses avec "de jolies petites fesses" allaient détourner l'attention pour que l'affaire soit jouée... Mais il n'était pas le dieu du chaos pour rien, se dit-il avec confiance et il comptait bien épicer la conférence !  
  
Tony appela le Jotun sur scène, et frissonna de peur en voyant son sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillants. Là, maintenant, il priait juste pour que la prochaine vengeance de Loki ne ruine pas tout ces efforts pour le blanchir. Il présenta le Jotun - ce héros - au public pendant que l'écran dans leur dos montrait les enregistrement des caméras de surveillance de leur bataille contre Hammer. Puis, Tony fit La révélation et Loki prit son apparence d'Ase.  
  
\- Mais rassurez-vous Mesdames, Messieurs, Loki est de notre côté désormais ! Il fait partie des Avengers ! proclama Tony en sentant la sueur couler dans dos.  
  
Loki venait de lui prendre la main et les danseuses faisaient leur entrée sur scène. Si Loki devait se venger, c'était maintenant. Et c'est ce qu'il fit...  
  
\- Mesdames, Messieurs, annonça Loki en prenant d'office le micro et en arrêtant le show. Je suis sûr que vous êtes étonnés de me voir ici, parmi vous, alors qu'il y a peu j'ai essayé de tous vous asservir. Promis, je ne le ferai plus ! Avoir affaire une fois à Hulk m'a amplement suffi, affirma-t-il sous les rires nerveux du public. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne m'attaquerai plus à cette planète ! dit-il avec emphase en se tournant vers Tony.  
\- Non, tu n'oseras pas, souffla le milliardaire avec un début de panique.  
  
Loki leva un sourcil de défi pendant que Tony faisait un pas en arrière. Mais le Jotun ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir davantage et le bascula dans ses bras, tête renversée, pour l'embrasser fougueusement devant le public. Tony tenta bien de résister mais le baiser lui fit très vite tout oublier, si bien qu'il finit par y répondre avec ferveur, dévorant littéralement la bouche du dieu. Quand Loki le releva et le libéra, il avait totalement oublié qu'il se trouvait sur une scène devant toute une foule de fans et se sentit juste déçu que le baiser soit déjà fini.  
  
\- On a du public, Chéri, se moqua Loki avec un coup de tête vers la foule statufiée devant eux.  
\- Gneu ? Ah oui... Foule... Heu... Hem... Mesdames, Messieurs, se reprit un Tony aux cheveux ébouriffés, comme vous venez de le voir, je ne suis plus sur le marché ! Désolé Mesdames, s'inclina-t-il avec un air contrit. Une autre fois peut-être, acheva-t-il avec un client d'œil adressé à la foule entière.  
  
Une ombre menaçante dans son dos le convainquit de ne pas trop pousser sa chance et il relança le show des danseurs avant de s'éclipser avec Loki en coulisses.

  
  
000

  
  
\- Tony, tu nous dois une explication je crois, déclara Clint.  
  
Tony bloqua, le café à mi-chemin entre ses lèvres et le bar. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller d'une nuit où le sommeil n'avait été qu'une activité vaguement secondaire et il découvrait l'ensemble des Avengers dans son salon. En prime, ils avaient tous leurs têtes des mauvais jours. Tony poussa un gros soupir et avala son café en cherchant une explication. Une explication à quoi d'ailleurs ?  
  
\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? demanda Tony en s'affalant dans son canapé.  
\- Jarvis, peux-tu nous montrer les dernières images de la conférence Stark-Loki ?  
\- Bien Mademoiselle Romanov.  
  
Un écran sortit du plafond et Tony se vit être emballé en règle par Loki. Il se sentit rêveur en revoyant la scène. La nuit avait été magique après ça...  
  
\- Stark ! cria soudain une voix à deux centimètres de son nez.  
\- Thor ! C'était donc vous ! Je ne vous avais point vu !  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ! gronda le dieu du tonnerre en soulevant le milliardaire par le col.  
\- Bouclette, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est ton frère que me fait des choses sur l'écran, pas l'inverse...  
\- STARK !  
\- Si je n'étais pas sourd avant, je le suis maintenant, se plaignit Tony en se couvrant les oreilles avec ses mains.  
\- Thor, lâche-le tout de suite !  
\- Mon frère ! se retourna Thor en lâchant Tony qui tomba avec l'élégance du lamantin moyen s'échouant sur un banc de sable.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, répliqua aussitôt le Jotun. Et je te prierais de ne pas abîmer ce qui m'appartient.  
  
Un arc, deux pistolets et une bouclier le pointèrent aussitôt de façon menaçante.  
  
\- Tout le monde se calme et range ses joujous ! ordonna Tony en se relevant. Le premier qui casse quoi que ce soit le paye !  
\- C'est un criminel, affirma Natasha avec assurance.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas regardé la conférence jusqu'au bout ma belle, commenta Tony l'air de rien.  
  
Deux regards noirs le clouèrent aussitôt au mur - ainsi qu'un méchant magnum.  
  
\- Et si on discutait calmement ? proposa Bruce patiemment. Tout le monde range ses armes et on parle entre gens civilisés.  
\- Ce sera plus facile pour certains que pour d'autre, siffla Loki en foudroyant Tony du regard.  
\- Pitié Loki, c'est pas le moment, souffla ce dernier d'une voix désespérée.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? gronda Loki.  
\- Tu vas pas me faire une scène devant tout le monde quand même ?  
\- On est toujours là vous savez, fit tranquillement remarquer Bruce.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Parce que ça te gênerait ? Rassure-toi, ils savent déjà que tu es un idiot égocentrique !  
\- Moi, égocentrique ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Qui est-ce qui s'est mis en tête de conquérir la planète pour se faire remarquer de papounet ?  
  
Loki se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa Tony avant de partir en claquant les talons.  
  
\- Et merde, gémit Tony en se prenant la tête. Attends !  
\- Heu... Tony ? On attend toujours une expli...  
\- Oh vous, fichez-moi la paix ! Et Thor, ton frère est majeur et vacciné, alors laisse-nous ! Loki ! Appela Tony en partant à la poursuite de son amant.  
  
Les Avengers se regardèrent, indécis, excepté Thor qui caressait son marteau de façon très inquiétante, le regard fixé vers la porte par laquelle Loki et Tony s'étaient enfuis. Puis, les humains décidèrent qu'ils reviendraient un meilleur jour et partirent en haussant les épaules.

  
  
000

  
  
Tony caressait tendrement les cheveux de son amant en profitant de ce moment de répit. L'orage était passé - au propre comme au figuré, Thor étant reparti avec fracas - et il profitait de la présence de Loki sur son torse. Sa tête reposait à l'exact emplacement où s'était trouvé son réacteur. Cela le rassurait toujours énormément de sentir une poids sur cette partie de lui qu'il avait dû accepter de force avant d'hésiter à l'enlever.  
  
\- J'ai inscris ton nom sur les listes de Stanford, prévint-il avec douceur.  
\- J'ai le droit de choisir moi-même mon cursus ? demanda Loki, boudeur.  
\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer...  
\- A ton avis ? demanda Loki en se relevant pour le regarder, tout sourire.  
\- Comédien va... répondit Tony avant de l'embrasser, tout aussi souriant.  
\- Hôpital, charité, tout ça, tu connais il me semble non ?  
\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ficheront la paix maintenant ?  
\- Au moins un petit moment. Si ça ne suffit pas, je t'accuserais de m'avoir trompé en te lançant des objets à la tête, planifia Loki avec sérieux.  
\- Je préférerais éviter, je tiens à mon intégrité physique, répliqua Tony, moqueur.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir...  
\- Idiot, souffla Tony en l'embrassant de nouveau.

  
000

 

\- Alors, accepterais-tu de me rendre se service ?  
\- Vous copul... Vous vous compromettez avec mon frère Stark ! Pourquoi accepterais-je de vous aider d'une quelconque manière, gronda le dieu du tonnerre et des chiens blonds à poils longs, une main sur son marteau.  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour votre frère que vous feriez ça, expliqua lentement Tony. Écoutez, je veux bien admettre que vous détestiez les Jotuns. Ce sont de grands vilains pas beaux, j'ai bien compris l'idée ! Mais Loki Est un Jotun. Je pense que ce serait bon pour lui qu'il rencontre des gens de sa race et qu'il voit son peuple sous un autre jour.  
\- Loki ne découvrira rien de nouveau en allant sur Jotunheim ! Nous y sommes déjà allés à plusieurs reprises et il n'y a rien à découvrir de plus sur ces monstres !  
\- On va expliquer les choses autrement Boucles d'or, ou tu nous amènes Loki et moi sur Jotunheim et dans ce cas j'essayerais de convaincre Loki de te parler à nouveau, ou tu ne m'aides pas et j'anéantis tout espoir de réconciliation entre lui et toi, menaça Tony très sérieusement.  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Thor était prêt à beaucoup de chose pour récupérer son frère, mais ça... Finalement, il céda avec réticence.  
  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Heimdall, dit Thor à contrecœur. Mais sachez-le Stark, si l'aller est toujours permis pour Jotunheim, le retour n'est en rien assuré ! Heimdall refusera de vous ramener si vous présentez un quelconque danger pour les neufs royaumes ! Vous irez, à vos risques et périls.  
\- Ça tombe bien, j'aime les risques et périls ! Allez Lassie, je te laisse négocier ça, dit Tony en lui claquant l'épaule.  
  
Avant de regretter aussitôt son geste en secouant sa main douloureuse. Note pour lui-même : les Ases ont des muscles en béton armé.

  
000

  
\- Loki, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle !  
\- Commence par la bonne, murmura le dieu prenant Tony à la taille pour se coller à son dos.  
\- Je nous ai négocié une voyage sur Jotunheim !  
\- Je t'avais demandé la bonne en premier Tony, déclara le Jotun en mordillant la nuque du milliardaire.  
\- Mais c'est la bonne nouvelle !  
\- Tes blagues ne vont décidément pas en s'améliorant, souffla-t-il en s'attaquant à son oreille.  
\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Thor s'est arrangé avec Heimdall. Il nous suffit de l'appeler et nous partirons droit vers ton pays !  
\- Ça n'a rien de drôle et ce n'est pas mon pays ! claqua Loki en s'éloignant brusquement.  
  
Tony grimaça légèrement devant la réponse de son amant, mais il s'était plus ou moins attendu à une telle réaction. Il se rapprocha du Jotun et l'enlaça par devant.  
  
\- Loki, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on aille là-bas. Non seulement pour découvrir un tas de choses, mais toi, tu pourrais en apprendre davantage sur tes origines et ce que tu es...  
\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de savoir ? Jotunheim n'est qu'une boule de glace perdue dans l'espace ! J'y suis allé plus d'une fois et il n'y a rien la-bas, rien ! Juste de la glace et de la neige à perte de vue !  
\- Alors nous reviendrons très vite, chuchota Tony en embrassant le Jotun. S'il te plaît, allons-y.  
\- Demande accepté, soupira Loki avec un pauvre sourire, incapable de résister à la requête de Tony.

  
000

  
Urd mit les derniers coups de navette à un morceau de l'immense tapisserie qu'elle et toutes ses sœurs tissaient. De son côté, Verdandi contrôlait les œuvres majeures en cours pendant que Skuld débutait les dessins. Elles trois étaient les trois reines Nornes. Elles s'assuraient ensembles que chacun des morceaux de la tapisserie-monde représentant les destins, débutaient, grandissaient et s'achevaient comme ils le devaient.  
  
Les trois Nornes avaient tissé avec joie les nouveaux fils colorés du canevas de Loki et de son humain. Mais une nouvelle toile débutait et un fils tranchant comme l'acier, tenu par une de leur sœur longtemps oubliée, venait s'entremêler au destin du dieu du chaos, brouillant son avenir et rapprochant un Ragnarök qui avait pourtant paru s éloigner...

 

  
Fin ferme et définitive !

  
  
De cet arc en tout cas ;)  
  
Moi, faire du teasing ? Naaaa ! C'pas mon genre... Du tout...  
  
Bon d'accord, un peu quand même ;)  
  
Il y aura donc très sûrement un second arc, seulement je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais l'écrire ! Je refuse de faire plusieurs MC en même temps (ingérable) donc il va falloir attendre, désolé !  
  



End file.
